Gavin's Zoophobian Adventures
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: Gavin Woodring has just had an old, very vivid nightmare again. He is also an orphan. But wait! He's got a job as a guidance counselor to a new place. With his pet fox Kyu, he left for the new place. Upon arriving, he finds that things aren't what he expected. There is genderbending. And OCxharem.
1. Beginnings

**Hey everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **For a while now, I have been interested in VIVZMIND's webcomic Zoophobia. She's really talented and its good!**

 **So I decided to write a fanfic based off the comic with only my OC in the mix. I was also inspired by Zoophobia: Second Chances by The Wielder of The Blue Flames**

 **There will be genderbending, romance, and harem. All characters involved in romance are 18+!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! VIVZMIND OWNS ZOOPHOBIA! NOT ME!**

 **Understand? Good.**

 **Now, lets do this!**

* * *

 **The Beginning of a New Life**

* * *

"I had that nightmare again," Gavin Woodring said as he reclined on a couch. He turned his head, getting a better look at the old woman who was his psychiatrist Dr. Wrinkler. He watched her write for a few seconds, before turning his head back so that he was looking up again. "It was so **vivid** this time."

He heard her hum for a minute, before she said, "Perhaps your upcoming job assignment played a part in that?" He shrugged in response.

"Maybe," he said with uncertainty. "But why **that** nightmare? I haven't had it in so long…" He trailed off, unsure how to explain it. He didn't tell her this, but he secretly thought it may have been more than a nightmare. He sat up, catching her attention once again. "It was like reliving the whole thing," He said, waving his arms around for emphasis before he suddenly stopped, and looked to the side, saying, "And bringing back all those memories."

"I mean," he continued, looking at her as he spoke. "I've been stressed out lately, but… I've never had that nightmare so **suddenly**."

Dr. Wrinkler nodded in understanding and wrote on her notepad some more. "If I may, Gavin," she started, getting his attention once again. "Could you remind me what the nightmare was again?"

"Um, sure," Gavin said in confusion. "But, why?"

"I feel that in order to fix the problem, we must go to the root of it," she explained, getting a nod of understanding in return.

"Alright," he said with a shrug, laying back on the couch as he stared at the ceiling. His blue eyes narrowed as he focused on the fan lazily spinning around. "Well, it started with me asleep in my bed. I heard something, and woke up. Upon opening my eyes, I saw a frightening sight! A family, comprised of a mother, father, and three daughters, was staring at me with arms outstretched and tears in their eyes. I could hear a heartbeat in the background. The family started moving closer to me, still staring at me. The heartbeat started speeding up. Closer and closer they got. Faster and faster the heartbeat went. Until, with the sound of a hospital monitor flatlining, I woke up." Upon finishing, he sat up and looked at Dr. Wrinkler. She was still writing in her notepad when he looked at her, but looked up when she noticed that he had finished speaking.

"What does it mean doctor?" he pleaded. "I want to know."

The psychiatrist smiled. "Well dear, it sounds to me like- "

"Oh! Oh My God, I'm late!" Gavin shouted in alarm as he leapt upwards, startling her. Looking to see what had caused this outburst, she saw that he was staring at the grandfather clock next to her. It was 12:05. "I've been talking for so long, I forgot about my job assignment!" He stated as he grabbed his hoody. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Wrinkler for cutting this session so short!"

"It's fine my dear. While I'm a little upset that our last session had to end like this," she stated somberly before she smiled. "I do hope that you will find the answer to your problems. I only wish I could do more."

"You've done so much for me already doc," Gavin reassured with a grin. "You always listened to me when I needed to talk, and you've been helping me for a year. For that, I can't thank you enough!"

"All I ask in return is that you keep calm and take care of yourself." She smiled a bit more. "Please tell Kyu I said hi."

"I will, and thank you so much for listening!" He nodded before he rushed out the door, yelling out, "Wish me luck!" He ran out of the building and put on his hoody as the rain began to pour. "Taxi!" He called out as he ran.

He couldn't be late for this!

This was his last chance!

* * *

 **Mrs. Kaycey's office….**

' _ **BUZZT!'**_

" _ **Mrs. Kaycey. The 12 o'clock is here… late."**_

' _ **BUZZT!'**_

Connie Kaycey didn't look from her desk as she spoke to the intercom. "Send him in." She requested as she looked back down to her desk. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a soaking Gavin. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" He cried as he walked in, water dripping off his face. "I uh… lost track of time."

"It's quite…" She started as she looked up to see the man she was supposed to talk to. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and was currently taking off a green hoody, revealing a black suit underneath. He looked to be in his late teens. "Alright," She finished awkwardly, noticing that the hoody was completely soaked, dripping water on the floor, and his shoes were leaving little puddles of water whenever he took a step.

"S-sorry about that," Gavin stuttered out apologetically as he walked over to the desk. "It's, heh…, r-raining… outside," He said with a nervous smile as he pointed a thumb towards the door. He looked at the woman and felt… something off about her. He wasn't sure what, but there was something… strange about her.

Although, she looked like an average woman. She had long white hair, and wore a grey suit with a green pendant for a necklace. But what seemed to throw Gavin for a loop was her eyes. They were white, sure. But, oddly enough, they had a hint of yellow to them.

"Take a seat please," She said, motioning to the chair in front of her desk. "So, we can begin to discuss your placement with this program."

"Again, so sorry for being late," He apologized as he sat down.

"It's alright," She replied, waving it off with a hand.

Gavin looked around the room as he settled down. It was pretty barren in there, not much to it.

Then why did he just get a large shiver down his spine?

He looked back at Mrs. Kaycey, and saw that she was staring at him with an unsettling gaze that seemed to bore into his very soul. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do… I know you from some- "

"Yes," She said quickly, interrupting him as she continued to stare at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

Ok. Now he knew there was _definitely_ something wrong with this woman.

Suddenly, she broke her stare and pulled out a clipboard. Looking at it she said with a hint of regret, "Well, looking at your report and resume, I wasn't able to find a suitable position for you. We don't seem to have a vacant job here with need of your skills…"

He felt his heart drop. He just got here and already his hopes were crushed?! This couldn't be!

Looking back up at him, she continued. "I'm afraid there is not much I could do- "

"PLEASE!" Gavin cried, putting his hands on the table in desperation, making her eyes widen in surprise. "I really need this job! I have been waiting so long for an assignment. There has to be something!"

She stared at the pleading man for a few seconds before she looked back down at the clipboard, accompanied by a crack of thunder. She spotted one page that had a circle around the job title, 'Guidance Counsellor.' "Well…," She started, looking back up at him. "You **do** have a degree in counseling, do you not?"

He nodded and smiled. "I sure do! Took the classes so I could help people with their problems," He explained. This was the truth, due to the fact that he could relate to those people, having problems of his own.

"How thoughtful for a teenage boy," She commented as she looked back down at the paper.

"That's just one of life's many surprises I guess," He said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "If that's the job you have available, I'll take it! Please!"

"It is. It is a transfer position, however. It would require relocation," She informed him. She was shocked by what he said next.

"Even better!" He exclaimed joyfully. "I've been trying to get away from here for years!" He leaned forward with determination on his face. "I'll take it! Wherever it is I'll take it!"

She stared at him with a surprised look on her face for several seconds, before she looked back down at the clipboard. "Very well then," She said as she circled his name with a pen. "A private jet will take you from this building on Thursday at 9:00 AM. I suggest you pack all of your things," She advised, looking back at him.

"Yes!" Gavin cried as he jumped up in happiness. He happily bowed forward in respect to her and shook her hand. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kaycey! I really appreciate this," He said gratefully.

She nodded as she looked back at the clipboard. "Don't be late," She flatly said as he grabbed his hoody.

"Oh, I won't!" He said as made his way to the door. As he opened the door, he turned to her and said, "Thank you so much!"

She nodded as she picked up a red apple that was sitting on her desk. "You're quite welcome Mr. Woodring."

He smiled. "Oh! Call me Gavin," He reassured with a smile as he went through the door. "And thanks again!" He called back to her as he left, hoping to get things ready for the big move.

If he had stayed a little longer outside the office, he would have heard the mischievous, evil cackle from the woman. Mrs. Kaycey smiled as the apple's skin melted away, revealing a gold skin instead.

"No Mr. Woodring…" She said as her appearance changed drastically from a serious business woman to that of a... a… _monster_.

" **Thank** **you!** **"** She giggled with glee as she set her legs on the table, her hair growing and her teeth sharper. Her mad laugh echoed across the room as she played with the golden apple.

This was going to be interesting!

* * *

 **Gavin's Apartment…**

Gavin smiled as he walked down the hallway to his apartment. He had a new job! And it was away from this horrid town!

His smile grew as he reached his door. He couldn't wait to tell Kyu the good news!

He opened the door to his apartment and flicked on the lights as he stepped in, revealing a small, clean apartment. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't what he had wanted, especially for Kyu.

Shutting the door behind him, he sighed as he looked around the apartment. _'Maybe I would have a better apartment if I hadn't bought some of those books and puzzles. But what can one do when he's an orphan. Not much I guess.'_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the living room. _'I can't wait to leave this place with Kyu.'_

Upon entering the living room, he sat down on the loveseat he used for a couch and closed his eyes. He relaxed into the loveseat, and then heard the sound of nails tapping on the floor. He started to open his eyes, only to feel something large and furry launch itself into him, pushing him further into the loveseat.

Using his hands, he managed to scoot the furry thing off him, and opened his eyes. He looked with a smile at the large purple fox that was sitting in his lap while wagging its tail.

"Hey Kyu!" He said to her, scratching her behind the ears. "You been a good girl while I was gone?"

Kyu licked him a few times on his face, and kept wagging her tail, making him smile. He still remembered how he got her.

He had always wanted a fox for a pet, and had gone to a local fox farm to get one. He had examined each fox carefully, but hadn't been able to find the right one for him. Eventually, he found her. She had been an oddball. For some reason, the owner/breeder had claimed, she was born with purple fur. No one wanted a fox that had purple fur. They all wanted foxes that had bright orange fur. So, unless someone took her, she would be harvested.

Gavin had immediately bought her, but not out of pity. He bought her because she intrigued him, and he intrigued her. And after the 6 years he'd kept her, they still intrigued each other.

Shaking his head as he came back to the present, he looked at her and said, "I have some exciting news girl!" She cocked her head in response, making him smile even more. "I got a new job, and we're moving! Isn't that great?!"

She responded by jumping off his lap, and yipping happily, wagging her tail as she did so. It sure was!

"Now I don't know where we're going," He continued. "But I do know this. We will be on this journey together." She yipped in agreement, before jumping back into his lap.

"Now, how about we go for a walk and then have dinner?" He asked her, to which she happily licked him on the face.

After taking their walk and having a nice dinner, steak for him and salmon for her, they sat together on the loveseat as they watched some tv. Kyu soon fell fast asleep, gently snoring as she lay on the loveseat next to him.

Gavin smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful. He sighed as he slowly got up and looked around the apartment, before he rolled up his sleeves. He needed to do some serious packing.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

He yawned as he carried a sleepy Kyu with him to the airstrip. He now wore green pants, blue sneakers, a purple fox and cat necklace that he had since childhood, and a white shirt with a picture of a nine tailed fox on it. He watched as the workers loaded all their stuff into the plane.

"So, this is the private je-" He was suddenly interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Plane," the unknown woman said. He turned to see who had spoken, and raised an eyebrow with intrigue upon seeing who it was. The woman, who was currently putting out a cigarette with her heel, had black goggles above her head, green hair, a green neck bandana, black gloves, a green sleeveless shirt, a grey belt, green cargo pants, and green high heel boots. Her skin seemed to have a touch of green to it as well, but he might have been seeing things.

' _Yeesh, and I thought I was a big fan of green,'_ He thought as he replied. "Plane. Never been on one before. You must be the pilot Miss….?"

"Snake," She replied flatly.

"Cool name," He replied, while thinking _'Her parents had an interesting taste in names.'_ "So, I guess we're ready to go? Is it okay if my friend comes along?" He asked as he motioned with his head to Kyu, who was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Meh. As long as they don't bother me when I'm flying, it's good," Snake replied, missing the narrowed eyes the fox shot at her in response. "Now save the jaw flappin for later hunny, I don't wanna fly with a headache."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He apologized as they made their way to the plane. "Just a bit anxious. Going to a new place… and everything ya know?"

"Sure," Snake replied simply as they went up the steps to the plane. "Just put a sock in it till we get there." With that, she walked into the cockpit and sat down. She put on her goggles, and started up the plane, while Gavin made sure he and Kyu got comfortable.

In just a few minutes, the plane took off, leaving home behind with an old life for Gavin.

He smiled as he pet Kyu's head while looking out the window. His mind started to wander to the new place.

"What will this place be like?" He mumbled to himself. "Will they want someone like me?" He was starting to get a little nervous about the whole thing.

"I hope this was a good idea." He contemplated as he watched the sunset. "After all, there's no turning back for us." He said to Kyu, more than to himself.

He didn't see the fog bank rolling in around the mountains.

* * *

 **Two hours later…**

Gavin hummed along as he listened to one of his favorite songs on his smart phone. He was a fan of many different kinds of music, so most of the songs were his favorite.

" _ **Like a small boat on the ocean"**_

" _ **Sending big waves into motion"**_

" _ **Like how a single word can make a heart open"**_

" _ **I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion."**_

"Rachel Platten, you are amazing," He mumbled quietly to himself as he looked to see Kyu was still sleeping next to him. "Man Kyu, you were tired," He said as he turned to the window. He looked out to see the sun lowering itself over a giant forest.

"Man, I didn't even know a forest this big even existed," He commented to himself as he stared in awe.

"Well, why do you think it's called the fuckin 'Oceania' forest?" Snake rudely responded as she continued to pilot the plane without turning her head. "And what did I say about talking?"

Gavin rolled his eyes at her attitude.

"What else could happen?" He asked himself as he leaned back.

' _ **HONK!'**_

"Was that a bird?" He said as he got up, and looked out the window to see…

A giant, four-eyed, blue jay flying alongside the plane.

…

…

"What the-?!" He said as he watched the bird fly alongside them, one of its eyes looking at him with intrigue.

"Hey!" Snake yelled at him, causing him to jump. "Stay in your seat while I fly please."

Gavin shook his head in disbelief as he watched the bird fly away from the plane and soon his line of sight.

"Well… that was… something," He muttered as he sat back down. Looking over to Kyu, Gavin saw that she was still asleep.

"You know what girl? I think I'll take a nap as well," He smiled as he leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes.

' _If the flight is this interesting, what will the new place be like?'_

Oh, he had no idea.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked this first chapter! The next one is in production as we speak.**

 **BTW, this isn't the only story I'm going to do.**

 **Remember to review and read please!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998, signing off!**


	2. Safe Haven: The Arrival

**Hello Everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **I want to say one thing before I give any info about what happens next.**

 **I am not copying any writer on fanfiction. I AM not! I am literally trying to write straight from the comic, but with my OC instead of Cameron. There may be some improvising, but its to fit the character of my OC. I am literally looking at the comic, and then turning it into text. That's all I'm doing! I am not copying any writer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoophobia! VIVZIPOP OWNS IT!**

 **In this chapter, it picks up speed.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Safe Haven: The Arrival**

* * *

" _ **Gavin…"**_

" _ **Son…"**_

" _ **Brother…"**_

" _ **We love you!"**_

" _ **No matter what…"**_

" _ **Be the hero you always wanted to be!"**_

" _ **Gavin!"**_

" _ **GAVIN!"**_

* * *

"GAH!"

Gavin sat up with a jolt in his seat. He panted heavily as he looked around, his eyes darting over the empty plane.

… Wait, empty!?

He looked around, and found to his surprise that it was indeed empty. "Hello?" He called out as he stood up. He started to make his way down the aisle, heading towards the cockpit. "Uhhh… what's going on?" He asked himself as he made it to the cockpit.

"Snake!?" He cried as he opened the door to the cockpit, only to find it empty. He shook his head, muttering to himself as he made his way back to his seat. "What in the name of God is going on?!" Right as he reached his seat, he noticed that sunlight was streaming through the window. "I overslept. It's morning... and I'm supposed to report to my new job soon."

…

…

…

"OH GOD!" He screamed as he ran to the door. "I might be late! And I just got here too!" He grabbed the door lever and pulled it down hard, slowly opening it as the sunlight blinded him for a few seconds. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GO-!"

" **SURPRISE!** "

"…What?"

Gavin felt his jaw drop to what felt like his knees and his eyes widened to the point that they nearly bulged out of their sockets at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But there they were!

There, surrounding the entrance of the plane, were animals and monsters! Legitimate monster and animals of varying sizes, colors, and species. And they were all smiling at him, as if they were expecting him.

To his surprise, one of the creatures approached him. It had red fur, a long body, and a top hat. It also had red slitted eyes, and its ears were slightly torn.

"Welcome to the ZOO Gavin Woodring!" It loudly greeted, almost shouted, into his face, startling him slightly. Judging by its voice, he figured it was a male.

He slung his arm around him, and chuckled. "Well-HA! Of course, it isn't really a ZOO! Sorta ironic that I just called it that really! HAHAHAHAHA!" Gavin smiled at that and chuckled, calming down slightly. It was indeed ironic. But he still had no idea what in the world was going on.

Just then, another creature stepped forward. To his surprise, it looked like a green oviraptor wearing a monocle. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance my boy," He greeted as he shook his hand with a smile.

Gavin smiled as he shook back. "It's my pleasure to make yours sir." The oviraptor smiled, and nodded his head. Suddenly, he felt himself be yanked from the side by someone, causing him to nearly fall. "WHOA!" He yelped as he turned to see who had pulled him. It was a female creature, who seemed to be the most 'human' around him, besides the woman near the cheetah.

"He sure is a lil' shaky thang, ain't he," She said as she inspected him with her yellow eyes with red irises. She resembled a grey lizard and wore some sort of black and brown cowgirls outfit, witch matched her Southern voice. She also had a tail sticking out. "Then again, he looks a bit strong too."

"Miss, please!" He kindly requested as he pulled at his arm. She released it with an apologetic look.

"Sorry bout that," She said, looking upset. "Sometimes I forget my own strength." He nodded in understanding, which she smiled at, knowing that he had forgiven her.

He then felt something soft, long, and furry wrap itself around his back, causing him to look down. He saw that the object wrapped around him was a red and black tipped fox tail. Looking to see who owned the tail, his jaw dropped. The tail was attached to a human sized, beautiful red fox that had black tips on her ears, and was wearing a blue pendant for a necklace. She was looking at him with what he thought was a sultry gaze.

"Carrie, give Mr. Woodring some space," She said in a seductive tone. "He just got off the plane after all." Looking at him, she said with a slight bow, "Good to see you Mr. Woodring."

"Why, thank you madam," He said with a slight bow, forgetting his lack of knowledge about where he was due to the excitement running through his body. "And I must say, you are one of the cutest and most gorgeous foxes I have ever seen!" He cried out, getting several surprised faces, and groans from some of them. "I don't say stuff like that nonchalantly either," he continued, getting odd looks from them and her. "I don't flirt, or even attempt to flirt. I tell the truth, and I say again that you are one of the cutest and most gorgeous foxes I have ever seen. Why, I bet you could win beauty pageants!" He finished with a sigh. "Sorry about that everyone!" He apologized. "It's just that, well, foxes are my favorite creatures." The rest looked at him, now understanding why he had said what he had.

The vixen, however, just stared at him, her eyes widening and her tail retreating from his back. Before she could even respond however, another creature made its presence known. "Well, good evening!... morning?... Day!" He greeted awkwardly with a huge smile, resting his head on the vixen's own. He had black hair, green skin, green clothes, and a green tail. His eyes were green, and yet, they seemed slightly grey, indicating that he was a bit blind.

Gavin couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy not being able to tell what time of day it was.

"Um. Thank you very much," He thanked with a nod as they surrounded him, minus the vixen, who was frozen in place, still staring at him with wide eyes, which was starting to unnerve him. They all had either curious or friendly looks on their faces. He backed up a bit as he held his hands up. "Um. I don't mean to be rude, but can you all step back a bit? I'm… kinda confused right now," He said, sighing as he leaned against the plane.

They all gave him a curious look, the vixen having finally stopped staring at him, but they politely did so as they gave the human some space. They all looked at each other questioningly as the human calmed down. He seemed like he didn't know what was happening.

But… he did, didn't he?

The cheetah, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes at the boy. Something was wrong.

Gavin panted as he rubbed the side of his head. "Okay, calm down. Calm down man. It's just a dream… isn't it?" He asked himself. He then turned to the plane and punched it with his left fist, shocking the creatures.

"YYOOOWCCHH!" He yelled in pain as he held his fist. "Okay. Definitely not a dream." He hissed as he gently moved the reddening appendage. He gave an awkward smile as he looked back at the crowd. "So… where am I?" He asked while wiggling his injured fingers.

They looked at him in confusion before Carrie spoke up. "Ya don't know why you're here?" She asked curiously.

Gavin deadpanned at them. "If I knew where I was, would I really say it was a dream and punch the side of a plane?" He stated as he shook his hand one more time before he let it hang by his side. "Now, where am I and-"

"Hey! Could you please keep it down out there!" A soft voice called from the plane. "I just took a trip to the john and I would like to have done it in peace!"

Gavin turned to the entrance of the plane. "Sorry!" He apologized, before he suddenly grew confused. "Wait, what?"

Carrie stood beside him. "Aren't you the only one supposed to be arriving?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was just me, the pilot, and…" His eyes widened before he slowly turned back to the entrance. "… Oh no," He whispered to himself. He hoped he was wrong.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

Gavin's eyes widened even more when he saw what came out of the plane.

A human sized animal walked out, and it was a fox!

With PURPLE fur!

Gavin, knowing deep down who it was, exclaimed, "K-KYU!?"

The fox looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. That's my name… Who are you?"

"Wha… Howasit?" Gavin mumbled as his mind started to crash. Was his pet and best friend… LARGER AND ABLE TO TALK!?

"What are you looking at?" Kyu asked in confusion before she noticed her new height. "What!?" She cried as she looked down.

She looked back up at the panicking human, and her jaw dropped. "Wait… Gavin!? That you!?" She ran up to him as her fur stood on end.

He continued to mumble incoherently as he felt himself start to weaken in the legs, the shock and excitement becoming too much for him. Then the cheetah leaned next to him, and asked a simple question to the two.

"Is there something wrong, sir and madam?" She asked politely.

That was the last straw.

"Ohmanim…" Gavin mumbled before he hit the ground face first with a thud. Kyu soon followed him, landing on his back instead.

' _Sigh._ ' The cheetah sighed as the boy leaned on her tail and the woman and red fox carried the purple fox. This was unexpected.

It appeared they had to explain a lot of things to their guests when they came to.

* * *

 _ **One hour later…**_

Gavin groaned as he opened his eyes to see a dirty room. He saw a poster with a happy face on it with the word 'smile.' He then saw a man with blonde hair and a blue shirt and tie look at him with concern.

"You alright buddy?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"Eh. I'm alright," He replied as he sat up and stretched. As he stretched, he looked around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"You are in the nurse's office, my boy!" The man stated as he walked over to a table and opened a drawer.

"Oh thank God! I thought for a minute I was in a me-" He stopped as he watched the man pull out a drill and grow a disturbing smile. "What is that?" He asked, worry starting to fill his body.

And he had good reason too!

"Willis said you needed a checkup!" He madly stated, his face turning into one of insanity as he grabbed a one-eyed unicorn doll. "Willis is very **SMART** you know!" He declared as he revved the drill in his hand.

' _OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I just entered a horror movie!'_ Gavin screamed within his head. He leapt through the man's legs, screaming, "Not as smart as me!" He ran to the door, and opened it…

To face the cheetah from before.

"Are you feeling better Mr. Woodring?" She asked with a lazy look while leaning towards him.

Gavin took in a deep breath, counted to 10, and let it out. "I am now."

"Good. Now that you have calmed down, are you ready to answer a few questions?" The cheetah asked calmly.

"Yes ma'am. As long as I get a question or two of my own," He answered with determination in his eyes. No way was he going to leave this place without getting some answers!

"Very well," She agreed, and gestured with her paw for him to go first.

"Alright. Well, what's going on around here?" He asked as he looked around to see a few empty hallways filled with lockers. It was like some sort of school, high school by the looks of it.

"I can easily answer that if you answer one of mine: were you not informed about this position?" She asked in confusion.

Gavin shook his head. "No, sorry. I don't even know what I was supposed to be informed about," He replied as he gestured to the hallways. "All I was told was that there was a place that needed a guidance counselor, and that I would need to relocate."

"You were truly not informed about this place before being sent here?" The cheetah repeated with a shocked look on her face, revealing that she was honestly surprised.

He shook his head. "Nope. Not one single thing other than the job description," He replied honestly as he looked around again. "So, where am I?"

The cheetah leaned back in surprise before she looked away with a bit of worry. This was going to be difficult to explain. "Follow me sir," She requested as she walked away.

Gavin looked back at the insane man, and couldn't help but wince when he saw the man sleeping and hugging the unicorn doll. He decided to follow the cheetah, not wanting to risk his own life.

As he walked beside her, he looked around to see that the walls were a nice light green color, as well as the lockers. A few lights lit the way, making him feel a bit more comfortable.

"I like the color," He quietly complimented to her. "Very relaxing."

"Thank you," She replied with a small smile. They continued walking until they reached a large black door. She opened it with her tail, before walking in, Gavin following. "Have a seat, sir."

He sat down in the armchair, and noticed the desk next to him. He saw to his surprise a squid creature wearing a suit and drinking a cup of tea. It slurped as it held out a cup to him, which he politely declined. "No thanks."

"There is no need to fear. This is Principal Winston." She introduced with a smile. "He is quite harmless." She reassured the human, who smiled.

"That's not why I declined the cup though," Gavin said, making her raise an eyebrow. "Honestly, I think Principal Winston is pretty cool. I declined the cup because I am not a fan of drinking tea."

She smiled at this, and Winston gurgled as he slurped his tea. "I must say, you're one of the few humans who hasn't been afraid of Principal Winston. I'm impressed," the cheetah stated, her smile growing wider.

Gavin smiled bashfully. "Well, thanks. Anyways, you were going to tell me something?" He said, looking up at her.

Her smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. "Yes, I was. Well Mr. Gavin Woodring. I have some news for you," She began, placing her legs on her desk. "My name is Diana and I regret to inform you that there seems to have been some sort of mistake wit the company that employed you. You were hired to be a guidance counselor, correct?" She asked him.

"Yes," He replied with a nod.

"Well, all humans employed or chosen to be sent here are given strict details about this world, and it is their choice to be transferred," She explained before narrowing her eyes. "Whoever sent you, did an incredibly dishonest thing. For once here, you cannot return to the outside world you once knew."

Gavin felt his heart sink slightly as he listened to Diana as she explained his situation. He couldn't return to the outside world he once knew? He may not have had the best experiences at home, but it still affected him.

Having collected his thoughts, he looked up at the now silent Diana with curiosity. "So basically, I'm stuck in this magical world of talking animals," He asked before he held his hands up. "No offence."

"None taken, and I'm afraid so," Diana responded with regret before adding. "Also, this is an interspecies society. There are many different creatures, not just 'animals.'"

"Really?" Gavin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Like what? Vampires and werewolves?"

Diana nodded. "Yes."

"Mermaids? Demons? Ghosts?" He continued as he started to lean forward.

"Yes."

"ALIENS!?" Gavin nearly shouted in excitement.

"Aliens do not exist Mr. Woodring," Diana responded with a hint of humor in her voice.

Gavin slumped back down in his seat, a little sullen. He then raised his head as a thought occurred to him. "By the way, where am I right now?" He asked.

"You are in the ZooPhoenix Academy. This is where you were employed, so we brought you right here," Diana informed as she leaned forward and smiled. "Would you like a tour?" She politely asked.

Gavin quickly nodded with a large smile. "Yes please! I want to see what the school is like since I will be working here!"

Diana smiled at his enthusiasm before she raised an eyebrow. "You're taking this much better than I thought you would have. I thought you would be fearful of your surroundings," She pointed out.

Gavin shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm a huge optimist with a good imagination. Otherwise, I would probably be cowering in a corner and sobbing to myself. I just try to accept what happens to me, and carry on with life," He explained.

Diana smiled before she brought her tail close to her mouth and spoke into some sort of gadget. "Jackie, can you come to my office please?" She politely requested.

" **Absolutely!** " A joyful female responded.

"Who's Jackie?" Gavin asked in confusion.

' **SLAM!'**

"Hey Hey Heeey!" A cheerful voice sung throughout the office. Turning to see who it was, Gavin saw a woman with tan skin and blue hair with green and yellow tips on her bangs. She was wearing a blue dress with yellow rims and yellow high-heeled shoes. She also seemed to have a very cheerful demeanor.

She ran up to him, and shook his hand. "Well hello hello! I'm Jackie! Drama instructor," She introduced with a large smile. "So you are the new guy everyone's talking about? What is your name?"

Gavin smiled back. He was liking this woman's attitude. "Gavin. Gavin Woodring," He introduced.

"Oh! So your Gavin!?" She gasped with a large grin. "Your friend has told me a bit about you!"

Gavin looked at her with confusion. "My friend?" He repeated.

"She means me Gavin."

He looked past Jackie to the door, and his eyes widened slightly. "Kyu!?" He exclaimed as he saw the fox walk in.

"Yep! Same one, just bigger," She replied as she stood next to her owner. "I don't know how I got like this, but I think I like it," She informed him as she looked at herself.

"Okay. Definitely wasn't a dream," He mumbled with awe before he smiled. "I like it too! Now I can have conversations with you that you can actually answer," He said, making her smile.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do that!" She exclaimed happily, making him blink in surprise.

"Oh. Really!?" Gavin responded as he scratched her ears, which she greatly appreciated. "I'm so glad you're safe girl! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

Kyu smiled, and wrapped her tail around his back, reassuring him. "I'm not going anywhere Gavin, so don't worry." She continued as he resumed scratching her ears. "Jackie's been helping me figure things out! Told me what was going on!" She gestured to the woman with a paw, who smiled in acknowledgment.

"Excuse me," Diana interrupted. "Sorry for stopping your reunion, but we must get back to the matter at hand," She reminded them before looking at Jackie. "These two are in need of a tour Jackie."

"Say no more Diana! I got this!" She said with excitement before she grabbed Gavin by the hand. "Come on you two! The tour starts now!" With that, she dragged him out of the office, Kyu following them.

As they went with Jackie, one thought was running through their heads.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 2! How did you like it?**

 **Next chapter, they will meet a group of students: some of which will be familiar.**

 **Please review and follow/favorite!**

 **Can't wait to reveal chapter 3!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	3. Tour of Zoo-Phoenix Academy

**Hello Everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **Again, I am literally going directly from the comic. There is some tweaking, but only to fit how I want the story to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoophobia. Wish I did though. VIVZPOP has the honor of being owner! I own Gavin and Kyu!**

 **In this chapter, you will get to see how good of a singer Gavin is. As well as meeting some familiar characters!**

 **Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

 **Tour of Zoo-Phoenix Academy**

* * *

"I really think you will love working here Gavin!" Jackie cried, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as she gestured to the huge room they were in. "This is the main lobby. All the subject wings branch off from here."

"Nice," He complimented as he looked around the massive room. He was already amazed by the size of the school and how colorful it was, and he hadn't even seen a classroom yet! The main lobby was beautiful, with a set of stairs leading up to the top. One of the walls was an aquarium, with a large variety of fish and other aquatic creatures inhabiting it. "You guys really know how to be creative here!"

"Thank you! We encourage our students to use their imaginations here." Jackie smiled at the human's compliment.

"Well I must say, you certainly got that part done!" Kyu said, staring at the fish inside the aquarium with an awed look. "This is like something you would dream about!"

"You haven't even seen the best parts yet! Follow me!" She gestured for them to follow her, walking down the hallway directly opposite of the stairs. "I'll show you my wing first!"

Gavin and Kyu took their eyes off the aquarium wall, and nodded, following her down the hallway

As they left, a few students who had been watching them from above started to whisper among themselves.

"That the new guidance counselor?"

"Yep. Doesn't seem like much though."

"Didn't you hear!? That human made Fabian freeze in place! No one has ever done that before!"

"What!? How did he do that?!"

"Apparently, he complimented her in a way no one else ever had before."

"What!? I call bull-shit on that!"

"I'm serious! I heard Vice Principal Diana talk to my teacher about it."

"Wow!" The student who had started the conversation looked at the hallway the human had gone down. "This is going to be an interesting school year!"

"Uh huh!"

"You said it!"

"This is the 'Arts' Wing!" Jackie proudly said as she gestured to the entire hallway.

"I can tell," Gavin said, seeing several movie posters on the red walls, with art projects scattered among them. Kyu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It's very colorful!" Kyu said with an amused expression.

"Why thank you!" Jackie smiled even more with the compliments. "Now, I have someone I want you to meet!" She continued as she opened a nearby door. "Baby! Got someone for you to meet!" She called as Gavin and Kyu walked in.

"Okay girls!" A man's cheerful voice could be heard, clearly speaking to some students. "Once you're warmed up- JACKIE!" A man with tan skin and red hair with a white tip at the end with a trace of blue on the back greeted happily. He was wearing a red shirt with blue stripes and a colored polka dot bowtie, with dark blue pants and black dance shoes. But what stood out to Gavin and Kyu was the pink tutu he wore.

' _Figured there would be at least one man here who was in touch with his feminine side,'_ Gavin thought with a sigh. He didn't have anything against men who were more feminine, he just didn't want them to try to make him be in touch with his feminine side.

Jackie and the man embraced each other in a loving hug, much to their surprise. They smiled as they watched the couple smile as they held each other in their arms.

Then, they stopped the hug, and the man leaned over and shook Gavin's hand with a friendly grin. "Salutations Senor…? Name?"

"Gavin. Gavin Woodring. It's nice to meet you sir," He greeted back with a smile before he gestured to the fox standing next to him. "And this is my friend, Kyu."

"Hello," Kyu greeted with a wave of her paw.

"Soopitiy-Doopitity to meetcha! My name is Alanzo, but call me Al! It's shorter!" The man eccentrically introduced himself as the girls he was teaching walked over a little, curious.

"Hehe! Alright then Al!" Gavin said in his usual happy attitude. "So let me guess, your subject is…?" He trailed off, allowing Al to finish for him.

"Dance!" Al answered with a bashful smile.

Gavin then found himself being pushed out the room by Jackie, Kyu quickly following them. "Well hunny, we godda run. Got a lot of school to show!" Jackie cried to Al.

He snapped his fingers at her, and responded, "You do yer thang girl!" As soon as they had left, he turned back to his students, who were all whispering among themselves.

"Alright girls, it's time to dance!" Al cried as he started to twirl in place, the girls following suit.

Outside, Gavin looked at the door and then at Jackie before he said, "So, that was…"

"That was my husband," Jackie cheerfully responded. "We both work in this wing!"

"Well that's good! You two aren't that far apart in your jobs," Kyu said with a smile.

"And able to spend time with him during breaks I'm sure," Gavin added with a smirk.

"Oh stop it you two," Jackie playfully hit his shoulder as they all laughed. "Now then, let me show you the rest of this wing!" She walked over to a set of doors, and began to open them, saying what they were as she did so.

"And here is the Art room!"

Gavin looked inside to see a female half snake half human creature, wearing some Indian garb, checking over a male student's artwork, who had a green fluffy tail sticking out of his back. All sorts of artworks, very inspiring ones, and a few other students working on projects were in the red room. He quietly asked Jackie about the teacher, and she happily informed him that she was a Naga before she went on to the next room.

"Next is the Music Room!"

She then showed them a nice light blue room filled with a variety of instruments. They looked in to see an alligator with a tuba talking with a fox-like creature who held a saxophone, and a black porcupine playing a bass like it was a violin.

"The Film Room!"

Out of all the rooms, this one had the most chaos in it at the moment. As soon as the doors had opened, Gavin and Kyu saw, to their shock, two guys, a wolf and some other creature were using a green screen while being blown on by a giant fan.

"Um," Gavin began as he turned to Jackie, confusion all over his face. "Why do they have a giant fan?"

"Guess they got a bigger budget!" Jackie shrugged with a smile as she walked towards the final door.

"Okay. But why?" Gavin asked, waving his arms around in confusion.

"Well, their last film did almost win at the festival," She replied with a hum as she opened the final doors with gusto, and walked right in, her arms stretched out proudly. "And here is my domain!"

"Nice," Gavin commented before he looked down the many aisles to the stage in the front. Looking closer at the stage, he saw a group of teenagers on it, talking amongst themselves. "Are those your students?" He asked, pointing at the group of teens.

"Yep! They are my little prodigies!" She said with a sniff as she wiped a tear from her eye.

' _Wow… she really cares for her class… that's really sweet. I wish my teachers had been like that,'_ He thought with a smile. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt something jump into his arms, causing him to look down. He almost cried out in glee. There, in a bundle in his arms, was a small orange fox with white tips on his hands, feet, tail, and ears, looking up at him with his baby blue eyes. Gavin felt a soft smile grow on his face as he looked down at the fox. The fox stared at him for a few seconds before he…

' _ **SSSLLLUURRRRP!**_ _'_

"GAH! What the-!?" Gavin shook his head as he wiped his left cheek, watching the fox bound back to the stage with a grin, his tongue sticking out. "Warn me before you do that!"

Kyu just stared at him, with what appeared to be a look of anger on her face. "How dare he!" She growled, mostly to herself.

"Kyu, don't get mad at the kid," He said to her. "That's probably just the way he greets people."

Jackie, ignoring the matter, walked down the steps until she was within hearing range of her students. "Good afternoon my sparkling turtledoves!" She sang as they turned to her.

"Hey Jackie!" They all sang back with their own tones.

Gavin was surprised at how enthusiastic they sounded. Nothing like his classmates had been.

"Who's your friend Cracker Jacks?" A yellow skinned creature with purple highlights on his hands and feet, purple eyes, two antenna with purple highlights on the tips, and a snake head tail asked as he beat a boy with strangely styled hair and red eyes at arm wrestling. He spoke with a hint of Spanish in his voice.

"This here is your new Guidance Counselor fellas! And this here is his friend!" She introduced the two, who waved at the students with smiles.

"Oh good!" A jackal said as she sighed with relief. She stroked her arm, her brown fur ruffled with scratch marks and cuts. In other words, she looked like she had seen better days, the poor girl.

"Oh good!" A red jackal replied in the same tone. She wore only a black shirt with red on the edges, and had black eyes with red irises. Gavin could feel something… off about this girl. "I could use a lot of 'guidance,'" She joked to the brown jackal with a smirk.

Gavin smiled at the joke, and walked over to the chimera-like creature. "Hi. My name is Gavin Woodring, and this is my best friend Kyu," He said, gesturing to the purple fox and himself. "It's nice to meet you," He continued, holding out his hand to shake.

The chimera smiled as he took his hand with his own. "Zillion Martinez. But everyone calls me Zill."

"I'll remember that." Gavin then gave him a curious look. "If you don't mind me asking, what ARE you?"

"Well, I-" Zill started before he looked over his shoulder to see the brown jackal laughing softly, giving a look before looking back to Gavin. "Pass."

Gavin nodded in understanding. He then felt something bump into his back, causing him to turn around. He saw a girl with messy red hair sniffing him, wearing a purple sweater with a cat face on it. She leaned forward, and sniffed him again before hissing like a cat at him.

"Oookaayy?" He said in confusion as he backed away from the girl. He noticed a red aura near him, and turned to see the red jackal floating near him.

"You really got your work cut out for you man!" She commented to him, who looked at her with a confused face. "Jus' sayin,'" She shrugged.

"How are you floating like that?" He asked her with curiosity, Kyu wondering as well.

The jackal just chuckled to herself. "Oh well, it's because-" She began before her red aura grew bigger and shined a flashlight under her face as her eyes turned into evil swirls! " **I'M THE ANTI-CHRIST!"** She yelled with a demonic voice.

Gavin stared at her, wide eyed and jaw dropped, slightly shaking. "…Okay," He managed to say in shock.

"Rude!" Jackie scolded, not amused by the jackal's prank. The girl winced from her tone, making Gavin feel a little sorry for her.

"Damian, cut it out!" The brown jackal complained in irritation.

' _So her name's Damian?'_ Gavin thought, looking at her questioningly. _'It's an interesting name, I must say.'_

"Sorry!" Damian apologized as she floated towards a female kangaroo with light blue eyes, who was sitting on the stage. "I was just introducing myself!" She defended herself as she looked innocently to the kangaroo, who shivered in shock. "Come on. Back me up Kayla, my darling angel!"

Kayla squeaked with fear as she zipped away from her to Zill, holding onto him. Damian groaned and slumped her shoulders, like it was a regular reaction for her to get.

Gavin's focus was captured by the brown jackal, who came up to him nervously and shook his hand. "I'm really sorry about my cousin!" She apologized. "Hello. My name is Jade, and I would like to schedule with you as soon as possible."

Gavin smiled as he nodded. He liked her politeness. "Sure thing." Right before he began asking her about her fur, he felt… off. Like, his senses had been… _heightened_ for some reason.

' **Creak!** '

Gavin looked for the source of the noise he had just heard, and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw a stagelight start to fall with a loud ' **Snap!** ,' heading right towards Jade!

Gavin, disregarding his own safety, tackled Jade to the ground, crying out "JADE, LOOK OUT!" as he did so. A second after he tackled her, the light smashed into the stage, startling everybody else.

"Gavin!" Kyu cried out in alarm. Was he hurt?

Gavin sat up when he heard his name. "Someone call me?" He said as he got off the ground.

"Gavin!" Kyu cried out in joy as she tackled him to the ground. Gavin felt the air get knocked out of him upon hitting the ground a second time. Kyu didn't notice, however, and buried her face in his chest, weeping softly.

Once he had regained some air, he noticed her weeping. "Shhh! It's okay, Kyu," He said calmly as he patted her on the head. "I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, looking up at him with tear stains on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Gavin waved off as he looked at Jade, who was staring at him. "I'm more concerned about you! If it hadn't been for me, you could have been seriously hurt or **killed**!" He exclaimed, putting emphasis on the word 'killed.'

Jade looked shocked before shaking her head. "You don't need to worry about me. And thanks." She waved it off slightly, Gavin looking at her in shock and confusion.

"Yeah, that happens a lot with her," Zill said as Kayla helped Jade off the ground. "But you're the first people other than us who helped her out! You just risked your skin for my buddy!"

Kyu got off Gavin, allowing him to get back up and dust himself off, before he responded. "It was just the right thing to do."

"We know, but most people wouldn't do something like that for her at the risk of their own lives!" Kayla added while giving him a grateful smile. "Thank you!"

"Hey Jackie! Another light fell!" The boy who had lost to Zill called out, getting her attention.

"I saw it!" She called out before heading over to them, concern on her face. "Jade, are you okay? Anything broken?"

Jade shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine Jackie. I have Gavin to thank for that." She gestured to him, which he smiled bashfully at.

Jackie gained a huge smile, and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "Not even a day here and already you're helping others! You and Kyu will fit in perfectly here!" Making the two smile, she then gestured to the stage and the class. "So Gavin. Kyu. Do you two wanna stick around for the class?"

Gavin and Kyu looked at one another before they nodded and looked back. "Well, we'd love to, but…" Gavin began.

"…We're kinda tired from today." Kyu finished, before yawning, emphasizing her point. Kyu then thought of an interesting way for them to say goodbye to the class.

"Hey Gavin?" Kyu said to him, getting his attention. "I want to talk to Jackie about something." Gavin nodded and gestured for her to go.

She ran over to Jackie, and the two started whispering to each other about something, prompting confused looks from the students.

Gavin looked at Kyu with suspicion. What was she up to?

Jackie stood up quickly, and turned to him with a large smile. "Gavin, I heard from Kyu here that you love to sing!?" Jackie asked him with glee. "And apparently, you're pretty good?!"

Gavin sighed. He hadn't wanted anyone to know that yet! He looked at Kyu with a frown, who shrugged. "Hey! Don't get mad at me! It's true! You sing to me when we're at home, and it's really good!"

He sighed again. "I'm not mad at you Kyu. Frustrated? Yes. But I could never be mad at you."

"So you forgive me?" She asked with a hopeful look.

Gavin nodded with a smile. "Of course I forgive you!"

"Great!" She cried. "Then go ahead and sing!"

Gavin sighed as the rest of them got off the stage, and sat down in the front rows. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an MP3 player and stereo. He set the stereo on the front of the stage, and kneeled down as he looked through the library on his MP3 player. "What to sing? What to sing," He mumbled to himself as he looked. Upon seeing the title of a certain song, he stopped, and grinned. "Perfect," He whispered as he selected the song. Making sure the stereo was connected to the MP3 player, he got back up and stood in the center of the stage, head down.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then music started to play. It was soft and gentle, almost like a lullaby. Gavin raised his head, revealing a sad face to the audience. He opened his mouth, and started to sing.

" _Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight,"_

" _Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight."_

" _Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer"_

" _That we'll find one another, in that dream somewhere out there."_

As Gavin sang, his voice carried throughout the auditorium, affecting the students. Many of them felt tears forming in their eyes, while others just stared off into space, thinking of loved ones who were either gone or were still with them. His voice even carried through the doors, echoing through the hallway.

" _And even though I know how very far apart we are"_

" _It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star."_

" _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,"_

" _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."_

Gavin felt tears start to stream down his face as he sang, the power and message of the song affecting him. While he sang, the doors to the room opened, and several students and teachers peeked in, wondering where that beautiful singing was coming from. They looked down to the stage, and saw that the one singing it was a human, putting his whole soul into the song as he sang.

" _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through"_

" _Then we'll be together somewhere out there"_

" _Out where dreams come true."_

As the music continued to play, Gavin looked back down at his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffed as the instrumental portion of the song came to an end, and took a deep breath as he looked back up at the audience, hope on his face.

" _And even though I know how very far apart we are"_

" _It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star."_

" _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,"_

" _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky."_

" _Somewhere out there, if love can see us through"_

 _Then we'll be together somewhere out there"_

" _Out where dreams come true."_

As Gavin finished the song, he wiped his tears away with his hand as he bowed. He then grabbed his stereo and MP3 player, placing them back in his pocket, before he looked back at the audience. The teachers and students that had peeked in left with tears in their eyes, silently shutting the doors behind them.

"T-thank you for listening," He said to the shocked students and teachers. There was silence for a few seconds, making him uncomfortable. Did he really sing that badly?

Then, he heard the sound of clapping, followed by a loud "YES!" Looking up and peering at the audience, he found to his surprise that it was Damian who was clapping! Soon, she was followed by everyone clapping and cheering for him on stage!

Gavin couldn't believe it! An actual audience was cheering for him! He grinned widely, and bowed again, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks. Eventually they stopped, and he wiped his face, getting rid of all his tears.

"Well, that was an excellent performance Gavin!" Jackie announced with a grin as she stood up from her seat. "So, do you still want to stay around for class?" Gavin smiled at the compliment, and shook his head as he made his way off the stage to the audience.

"No. Me and Kyu are a bit tired from today," He said, making some of the kids groan in disappointment. "But, maybe I could do more performances in the future. This isn't the only song I know," He finished with a grin.

"Sure!" Jackie said happily. "I'd be happy if you did so." Turning to her class, she called out to the purple cat reading a book. "Vanexa, would you mind escorting these two to Gavin's office?"

The cat gave a small, subtle nod before getting out of her seat and made her way to the doors, not bothering to even speak to the two of them as they hurried after her. As they left, Gavin and Kyu could hear Jackie call out to the rest of her students.

It only took a few minutes to reach the office, the sign up above saying 'Guidance' over the door. Gavin grabbed the handle and turned to the cat with a smile. "Thanks for helping us, Vanexa was it?"

She blankly looked at them, her yellow eyes boring into their very souls, unnerving them slightly. Gavin noted with an inward smile that there were small tear stains on her cheeks, presumably from when he had sung.

"…Okay, have a wonderful rest of your evening." He waved before he entered the room.

" _Enjoy your stay._ "

Gavin and Kyu's eyes widened as they turned to see Vanexa leaving, still reading her book.

Gavin shut the door and sighed, relaxing as he felt all the tension and confusion of today fade away. "Well… that was an… experience," He muttered as he turned to Kyu, only to see her curled up fast asleep in a chair. He smiled. "You were worn out girl, weren't you?" He shook his head as he made his way to his desk, and noticed a strange gift basket on it. He picked up the note attached to it, and read it out loud. "Dear Gavin: Welcome to the family! Love, Z.P. Staff." He felt himself choke up as he reread the note. _Family_. He smiled and held the note close to his chest, savoring the moment.

"How are you coping with things thus far Gavin?"

And the moment was ruined.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" The man cried in surprise as he turned around to see Diana behind him in a corner. He placed a hand over his chest as he said, "Please, don't do that!"

The cheetah looked sympathetic before she bowed her head slightly. "My apologies."

Gavin sighed as he felt himself calm down. "It's okay," He said with a small smile. "And to be honest, I've greatly enjoyed this day," He continued, getting a somewhat surprised look from the Vice-Principal.

"I'm glad to hear that. I assure you that the rest of this place will need more time getting used to," Diana pointed out, getting a nod from the boy before she spotted Kyu napping. "It appears the day's events have caught up to her."

"Yeah. The lullaby I sang earlier helped her get sleepy pretty quickly," He replied, sighing. "I'm glad she can talk now. She's the only one I consider family right now since… well, Y'know."

Diana nodded. "I read the records that were sent… I'm sorry life wasn't so kind to you."

"It's okay, and thanks." Gavin smiled weakly before he sat on his desk. The two just sat in silence before Diana thought of something, and smiled.

"There is… something you may like to see."

"Oh?" He muttered before she left, prompting him to follow her to a flight of stairs.

"This way sir," She said, continuing up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs, heading to a destination only she knew about.

After a few more flights of stairs, they finally reached the rooftop. Gavin followed Diana out to the railing of the building. "So… what did you want to show me-Whoa!"

He was rendered speechless by the sight he saw when he looked into the sky, bright lights shining down on him and Diana, the latter smiling knowingly.

There, up in the sky, were flying white and yellow, transparent fish, yellow sparkles shining off them. He noticed that there was a YinYang symbol on their foreheads as well.

It was truly… a magical and magnificent sight.

Gavin leaned on the railing as he whispered in astonishment. "This is beautiful!"

Diana smiled as she sat down beside him, her tail leaning on his shoulder as she gave him a warm smile. "Welcome home Mr. Gavin."

The human smiled back. "Thank you. And please, call me Gavin," He said as they looked back to enjoy the beautiful sight before them.

"…"

"…"

"… Question?"

"Yes?"

"Where are me and Kyu going to live?"

Diana looked at him with a smile. "I'll take you two there myself."

Gavin smiled in thanks. "Thank you, Diana."

"You're welcome, Gavin."

* * *

 **Well, this has been an interesting chapter hasn't it?**

 _ **Somehere Out There**_ **is owned by Universal Music Publishing Group.**

 **Next chapter, they will have an interesting time with the mail guy, and then go to the school for work. Also, Gavin will be discovering new things about him that he didn't know about.**

 **Next time: Tryouts and Romance problems!**

 **Until then guys, PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	4. Tryouts and Romance Problems

**Hello Everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **Well, here it is. Chapter 4 of the series! I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, some weird things will be happening to Gavin, and he will discover some things about himself he didn't know. As well as get involved in some romance problems.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zoophobia! Wish I did though!**

* * *

 **Tryouts and Romance Problems, with a Hint of Magic!**

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Birds were singing as the sun rose in the sky, shining down on a peaceful neighborhood. A cart rolled down one of the streets, pulled by some unknown creature that was whistling a little tune. It came to a stop in front of one of the houses, and ceased it's whistling for a moment as it turned its attention to the cart it was pulling. The cart was rather large and grey in color, with wooden spoked wheels. On it's front and sides, the word "Mail" was painted on a white background.

The creature, which walked on four legs, had green fur, long green ears, blank black eyes, a yellow back with black spots, a long green tail with a black tuft at the tip, and a mouth that looked like stitches, picked up three packages with its tail and turned to the house it had stopped at. The large house was made of reddish-brown brick, and was two stories tall. It had a wooden picket fence at the front of its large lawn, with a black mailbox in the front with the numbers 157 on the side and front.

The creature, after unhooking itself from the cart, made its way to the front door, humming as it did so. Upon arriving at the brown front door, it knocked using one of its forelegs.

After a few seconds, the sound of the door being unlocked greeted the creature's ears, and the door opened to reveal Gavin Woodring smiling at the creature as he held a paper bag in his hand.

"Good morning Skoni," He greeted the creature, who smiled in return.

"Good morning Mr. Woodring," He replied with a happy tone, holding out the three packages in his tail. I have some packages for you."

Gavin's smile widened. "Why thank you!" He cried, gladly taking the packages from Skoni, who nodded.

"It's my job," He humbly said.

"And what a good job you do with it," Gavin said, looking at the packages with happiness. "Much better than the mailman at my old home. Always damaged the goods. But enough about the old days," He continued, setting the packages down as he held out the paper bag to him.

Skoni took the bag, and sniffed it, smelling a mouth-watering item inside. "That is for you," Gavin said. "As a thank you gift for being our mailman."

"What is it?" Skoni asked with curiosity as he held the bag in his tail.

"Blueberry muffins for you to eat whenever you get hungry," Gavin simply replied. "I hope you like them."

Skoni nodded. "I most certainly will," He said as he started to make his way back to his mail cart.

"Have a wonderful day!" Gavin called out as he waved to him. Skoni looked back, and smiled in response.

He then hooked himself back to his cart, and headed off down the street, whistling as he did so.

Gavin watched him for a few seconds, and then went back into the house with his packages, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Who was it Gavin?" Kyu asked, resting on the loveseat in the living room.

"Skoni," He replied, nodding to the packages. "Had these for me," He continued as he went to the dining room, where he set the packages on the table.

"Three packages?" She questioned. "I thought you only ordered two things."

Gavin nodded. "I did. Someone else must have sent me something. I'll find out after breakfast."

"Ooh! Breakfast!" She cried in excitement as she jumped off the loveseat and made her way to the table, where she sat down on the floor, her head above the table.

Gavin was eating some cereal, while Kyu was having some toast. Diana had suggested to him once he had moved in that since Kyu had grown much larger and could talk, she might be able to eat foods other than meat now. They had experimented, and had found that she could eat a large variety of foods now.

"You know Kyu," He said once he finished eating. "We need to figure out how we can repay Diana for helping us get settled. Any ideas?"

Kyu stopped eating her toast, and looked at him with a grin. "Well, you could ask her out on a date."

Gavin sighed. "I don't think she's interested. And I don't think workplace relationships are allowed. Besides," He continued, sitting up. "Who would want to date me? I'm nothing special."

Kyu turned away and muttered to herself, "You are to me."

Gavin, who didn't hear what she had said, mistook her looking away as an act of disappointment. "Alright, look Kyu," He said, getting her attention. "I'm currently looking through the rule book for the academy. I'll look at what the school says about relationships after I open these packages," He finished, patting the packages for emphasis.

Kyu sighed. "Alright. Let's have a look at what you ordered."

Gavin smiled as he opened the first package, and pulled out two books. The first one was called _Creatures of Safe Haven and Hell_ by Judith Dreary, and was a thick black book. The second one was called _Safe Haven's Laws and History_ by Levi Aurelius, and was a large, thick brown book. He had ordered these books in order to learn as much as he could about Safe Haven.

"I can't wait to read these," He said with excitement as he looked at them. "I'm so glad I saved that money!"

"You can read them later," She said with a huff of impatience. "Open the next one!"

"Alright!" He said with a chuckle. "Don't get antsy!" He continued as he moved the books to the side, before pulling up the second package. Soon, he had opened the second package, revealing its contents to them. He reached in, and held up the green pendant he had ordered for Kyu. He had found it while ordering the books, and had decided to order one for Kyu, having always wanted to get one for her.

"Here you go Kyu," He said as he turned to her, holding out the pendant to her. She presented her neck to him, allowing him to place the pendant around her neck.

"How do I look?" She asked, looking at him.

"Beautiful," He replied with a smile. "Do you like it?"

She smiled. "I love it! Thank you for buying it!" She leaned over and licked his cheek, causing him to chuckle as he wiped it dry.

"Anything for you Kyu!" He said before turning to the third and final package. "Who do you think sent this?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you open it so we can find out?" She replied with a smile.

He laughed. "Haha! Alright!" He said, still chuckling as he started to open the small package. He unwrapped the package, raising his eyebrow in surprise upon seeing the two small boxes inside, one of which was a box of chocolates. He pulled the box of chocolates out, and set it to the side. The other box was rather small, but he felt like something special was in it.

He slowly opened the box, and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Kyu noticed this, and asked him, "What is it?" He didn't say a word, and just pulled out a beautiful necklace. The centerpiece was a purple fox, with yellow gems for the eyes.

"Oh my!" Kyu said in shock. "What a beautiful necklace!" She continued as she looked at the necklace.

He sighed. "Yep. And I have no idea who sent it."

"Look to see if a card is in the box," She suggested. He shrugged, and set the necklace down gently before he turned the box over. To his surprise, a card did drop out of the box.

He set the box back down, and picked up the card. He read it out loud, saying, "Dear Mr. Woodring: I admire you from afar. When I see you, I feel that the world has disappeared around me, leaving only you and me. I wish that one day, I may be brave enough to confess my feelings to you face to face. For now, the necklace will have to do, as it is a token of my affection to you. Love, Your Secret Admirer." Gavin stared at the card in shock as he set it back down. He hadn't expected this!

He looked to Kyu for help, but saw that she was in a similar state of shock as well. He leaned back in thought. A secret admirer? He had heard of them, but had never personally been involved with any. He was rather curious as to who it was. He shrugged when he didn't come up with anyone. Was he really ready to deal with a secret admirer? He thought for a few minutes, and then nodded. He would play along with this admirer. Who knows? Maybe he would fall in love with this admirer over time.

He sighed, and spoke to Kyu, startling her. "Come on Kyu. It's time we get ready for work."

Kyu stared at him, causing him to sigh again. "If you're wondering about the admirer, I'm going to play along with them for now. Who knows? Maybe I'll fall in love with them over time. Let's not worry about it right now, okay?" He finished, getting a nod from her. He got up, and gathered all the boxes in his hands before he went and threw them away.

He took the necklace, chocolates, and books with him to his room, Kyu following him. Upon entering his room, he set the books and chocolates next to his bag, before he went to the restroom and prepped himself for the day. Kyu meanwhile grabbed her brush from a nightstand, and started brushing her tail, making sure it was smooth and shiny.

Once he left the restroom, he got dressed for the day, and grabbed the necklace. He put the necklace on, and looked at himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing blue pants, green socks, and a black shirt with a two tailed cat on the front. He made sure that the necklace was above the shirt, so that way the secret admirer could tell he was wearing it if they saw him. He grabbed his bag, making sure that the books he had ordered were in there along with the academy rulebook and chocolates.

As he got his shoes on and was about to walk out the door with bag in hand, Gavin felt a sneeze coming on, and held his elbow up as he felt it come full force.

"Achoo!"

' _ **WHOOSHT!**_ _'_

Upon opening his eyes after sneezing, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Ice was covering the wall!

He blinked, and rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was still there!

He turned to Kyu, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "Did I make that ice appear?" He asked her in disbelief. She nodded slowly.

"A large beam shot out when you sneezed, and hit the wall," She said slowly, still in shock.

"A large beam!?" He exclaimed in shock. "So basically, I used magic!?" He asked her. She nodded. "But I don't know how to use magic!"

"Well, apparently you do," She replied matter-of-factly. "Ice magic, it appears."

"But how!?" He asked with exasperation.

"I don't know!" She replied with frustration. "But you can! Maybe you shouldn't go to the school today until you figure things out."

He shook his head. "No. I'm still going to work today! Despite the magic. They need me."

"Alright," She replied as they left the house and headed to the bus stop. "But you really should tell someone about it," She mumbled to herself.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Gavin and Kyu sighed as they made their way to Jackie's classroom. She had left a note in his office, asking for them to come to her classroom as soon as possible.

They were on high alert though, due to Gavin's extremely weird sneeze earlier that morning, and were currently arguing to each other quietly about whether they tell someone about it.

"I don't want to worry anybody else."

"You need to tell someone about it!"

"Look, if I tell someone, they may make a big deal out of it! I don't want them to worry about me!"

"Gaaaavvviiiin!"

"Alright, look. If it happens again, I'll talk to someone about it, okay?"

"Alright, fine."

"Thank you!"

With that conversation over with, they found themselves in front of the doors to Jackie's classroom. He pushed them open, and they made their way down the aisle towards the stage. As they got closer, Jackie, who was sitting in one of the many rows of seats in front of the stage, waved them over with a smile, saying, "Come sit with me, Gavin and Kyu!"

As they made their way to her and sat down, she grinned. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Gavin looked at her in confusion. "Make it for what?"

"For Zill and Kayla's rehearsal!" She squealed in delight. "I can't wait to see what they did with my suggestions!"

Gavin sighed. This wasn't what he had expected. He looked on stage, and he raised an eyebrow upon seeing Kayla sitting at a piano with sheet music in front of her, with Zill leaning on the other end of the piano.

"Alright guys!" Jackie cried with excitement. "Go ahead and begin!"

"Alright Miss Jackie!" They replied, before turning back to each other, loving looks in their eyes.

As they began to sing while Kayla played the piano, Gavin sat up, intrigued with the song. He could see and feel the emotion in the song while they sang. Once they ended, Gavin, Jackie, and Kyu gave them applause.

"Okay guys!" Jackie shouted to them. "Let's do it again, little louder this time!"

"Okay!" Zill and Kayla responded as they began again. This time, Gavin felt his heart soar with the song as they sang. He could feel their love when they sang.

Once they finished, a content sigh was heard, coming from right next to Zill. Looking to see who had sighed, Gavin saw to his delight that it was Damian who had sighed, a smile on her face as she looked at Kayla, who had a fearful look appear on her face. Zill just stared at her, not sure what to say.

"You sing like an angel Kayla," Damian said happily. Upon hearing that from Damian, Kayla ran off with an "EEK!," leaving Zill and Damian on stage. "Everytime!" She growled in frustration, raising her hand up with exasperation, while Zill gave her a flat look.

"Ya know Damian, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to hit on my girlfriend," Zill began, resting his chin on one hand. "Especially **right** in front of me." Damian just stared at him with a flat look.

"Does it upset you?" She asked flatly.

"YES!" Zill cried, his eyes gaining a green tint and a green aura appearing around him, which Gavin noticed with interest. 'So, he has powers? Cool.' He thought as he watched their conversation.

"Sorry! No Habla English Senor Zilliano!" Damian cried with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked away.

Gavin quietly laughed at what she said. It should have been "No Habla Ingles Senor Zilliano!"

Once Damian had gone to the back of the stage, Kayla peeked out from behind Zill. "Sorry about that Zill. I always get nervous when she gets too close," She said to him with disappointment.

"'Sok Babe," Zill began, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's not like she is any kind of competition," He finished, looking at her with their noses touching. They then held each other close lovingly, causing Gavin to sigh softly.

"I wish I had the kind of luck Zill had," He said to himself, forgetting that Kyu could hear him.

She looked at Zill, and then she looked at him, saying quietly to herself, "You always have Gavin."

Gavin shook his head, not hearing what Kyu had said, and decided to see what was going on with Damian in the rear of the stage. Looking at her, he could tell she was furious and fuming at the two love birds. But what was she going to say? He wasn't close enough to hear her, and he couldn't get closer without raising suspicion. So what was he to do?

He sighed in thought, until he remembered something important from the first day he had arrived there. When he had first arrived, for some reason his senses had heightened, allowing him to save Jade's life. He had just discovered that he had magic abilities this morning, so what if his heightened senses were another ability? He had to know!

He closed his eyes, and concentrated, searching for the strange feeling that had occurred when his senses had heightened. Suddenly, he found himself standing in a pitch-black void all alone. "Hello?" He called out, listening for a response. When he didn't hear one, he started walking forwards, hoping he would find something in this desolate place.

After walking for what seemed like forever, he saw something glowing in the distance. He grew hopeful, and picked up speed, running towards whatever was glowing in front of him. Eventually, he slowed down as he got closer to the glowing object. The brightness of the glow intensified as he got closer, causing him to shield his eyes with his hand as he approached it. The light continued to brighten, until it dissipated, leaving a soft glow behind. Upon removing his hand, his eyes widened.

There was a large multi-colored orb just floating in the darkness.

Gavi stared at the orb, slowly moving towards it. He hadn't expected to find this!

As he stared at the orb, he watched in surprise as it started reaching out towards him. He stopped moving, and watched the orb as it reached out to him with a tendril of swirling colors. He wasn't sure what to make of it, or if he should take the tendril in his hand. What if it hurt him, or made him evil? He dint know what to do.

" **Be the hero you've always wanted to be, Gavin Woodring."**

He looked around in confusion upon hearing a woman's voice. "Who's there?" He called out, wanting to know the identity of the woman's voice.

" **Do not be afraid. I am a friend."** The voice continued as a bright light appeared for a few seconds, making him close his eyes from the bright light. When he felt the light dim down, he opened them, and saw a woman made of light standing next to the orb. He couldn't see her face, due to the veil covering it. She was wearing a plain white robe, and appeared to be around his height, which was 6 foot 2.

"Who are you?" He asked her with curiosity. The woman chuckled softly, making him calm down upon hearing her angelic laugh.

" **You may call me K for now,"** She replied.

"Alright, K," He responded. "First off, where are we?" He asked as he looked around at the darkness.

" **We are in your mind,"** K replied. His eyes widened as he looked at the darkness. This was his mind!?

"Why does it look like this?" He asked, turning to face her once again.

" **It looks like this because we are discussing something extremely important, and your mind has closed off everything else so that you are not distracted during this conversation."**

Gavin nodded in understanding. "Alright then. So why are you here, and what's with the orb?" He continued with a curious gaze.

She smiled underneath her veil, and said, **"I am here to tell you about the orb."** She gestured to the orb with her arm as she continued. **"This orb is a representation of your powers, magical and physical."**

"What powers?" He asked in confusion. "Are you talking about the heightened senses, and ice magic?" He continued.

She nodded. **"Yes, but that was only a snippet of your powers. There is so much more you can do, if you accept them."** Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, but what would happen if I accepted them?" He asked, wanting to know what he was getting himself into.

" **You would gain tremendous power, and the responsibility of having that power,"** She replied. **"For example,"** She continued. **"You would obtain abilities like Damian."**

Gavin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So, I would be able to levitate?" He asked, not quite sure what she was getting at.

" **Yes,"** She said. **"As well as be able to do things a demon like her could do,"** She continued, getting a nod from Gavin in acknowledgement before he stopped, a questioning look on his face.

"But are there any drawbacks?" He asked with concern.

K sighed. She knew he would ask this. **"Yes, there are drawbacks to those abilities,"** She began. **"With the abilities you would get, your body will be worn out depending on how much you use an ability and on the ability itself. For example, your heightened senses wouldn't wear your body out at all. Other abilities, however, could wear your body out. This drawback would lessen over time with training, meaning that you could eventually use any ability with almost no drawback at all. Any drawback that might occur would be so minimal as to almost not exist,"** She continued, getting an understanding look from him. **"Also, using abilities that Damian has and will discover will cause you to become demonic in body. But you will not need to worry about it yet, since you will not be ready for it for a while,"** She finished before she whispered to herself. **"At least until you meet Damian's guardians."**

Gavin couldn't stop himself from crying out in alarm, "So if I make a demonic aura appear around me or do something demonic, I'm going to turn into a demon and become evil!?"

" **No!"** She cried, making him jump in surprise. **"That would not happen to you! You have a very strong will, and I have made it so that you will not become evil if you become demonic,"** She explained to him, who looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You… made it so that I wouldn't become evil if I became demonic?" He asked incredulously. "Why?"

She smiled underneath her veil at him. **"Because I want you to succeed, and be what you've always wanted to be… a hero."**

Gavin smiled at her in gratitude, before he looked at the glowing orb in thought.

Did he really want to do this?

He debated with himself about whether he should accept it or not. On the one hand, accepting it would mean that he could help so many more people than he could right now. On the other hand, it would also mean that he would become demonic whenever he used an ability that Damian had, meaning he might lose any future friends he might make. Was being a hero really worth the price?

He thought to himself for a few minutes about his choices, before he came to a decision.

Gavin sighed, and looked up at K with a smile, before he reached out to the tendril the orb offered to him, saying, "I've always wanted to be a hero, so I'd be a fool not to accept these gifts you've offered me." Upon grabbing the tendril, the orb started to shimmer as the tendril fused itself into his arm painlessly, startling him. He watched in surprise as the orb started shrinking once the tendril pulled itself into him. As the orb shrank down to the size of a baseball, the tendril pulled the ball right into him, and disappeared.

"Huh," Gavin muttered as he looked at his arm in disappointment. "I don't feel any-WHOA!" Gavin cried as he felt himself shoot up into the air several feet, before he felt himself being tilted back in a spread-eagle position and his body started to spin around in a circle, quickly gaining speed. "WHAT… IS… GOING… ON!" He cried as he was spun around.

Suddenly, he stopped spinning in the air, much to his relief. He then noticed a multi-colored aura starting to radiate off his skin, making his eyes widen. It eventually brightened up to the point that he was certain he was shining like a spotlight. Gavin then felt himself float back to the ground, his feet touching the ground as the aura around him faded away. "Wow!" He gasped as he looked at his arms in shock, before looking back up at K. "What was that!?"

" **That was your true power,"** She replied, making his eyes grow wide. **"It will take time for all your abilities to appear. But do not fret! You will learn how to use them all in time. For now, you will have to use the abilities you have discovered thus far until another ability appears."** She then raised a hand at him as she continued. **"Now go. And use your abilities."**

Gavin felt himself being pushed out of the void, and cried out to her, "But how will I know to use my abilities!?"

She smiled. **"You will figure it out."** As she watched him disappear from the void, she muttered, **"We will meet again."**

Before he could respond to her again, he then found himself back in the real world. He shook his head. Was it a dream? And who was that woman? He thought for a few seconds, and then shrugged his shoulders. Well, he'd figure it out eventually. For now, he decided to try out his abilities.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on himself as he attempted to use one of his new abilities. It took a few seconds, but his senses soon started to heighten. He felt his hearing sharpen to the point that he could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the spotlights on the ceiling and see each of the bolts holding them in place. He smiled, happy at the success he had made. Now, he could see and hear what Damian was going to talk about without raising suspicion.

With that goal in mind, he looked to the rear of the stage, and listened. Kyu, meanwhile, had just noticed him close his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them. Upon opening them, she blinked her eyes a few times, hoping she had hallucinated seeing his eyes _glow_. Once she looked back at him, she sighed in relief upon seeing his eyes weren't glowing, thinking that she had been seeing things.

Gavin, meanwhile, watched as Damian floated next to Jade, who was sitting behind a drum set that had a heart in the front. "Feh!" He heard Damian scoff to herself with his heightened hearing. "Can't they just get a room," She continued, clearly referring to Zill and Kayla, who were cuddling up to each other while on stage.

Jade sighed, and looked at Damian with a flat look. "Dame, why do you care anyway? Your chances with Kayla are zero!" She stated. She held up some drum sticks, and twirled them while looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "And she is terrified of you!"

Damian looked at her with wide eyes, before she shrugged and waved her off, saying, "Nah! Religious girls are just a challenge." She then puffed out her chest, and put a hand on the back of her head as she continued. "But they always give in to temptation in the end."

Gavin continued to watch as Jade rolled her eyes at her cousin, like this was normal for her. Sensing that nothing else was going to happen, he willed his senses to dull back down.

Suddenly, Jackie, who had ignored the whole incident with Damian, happily shouted as she stood up, startling Gavin and Kyu. "Alright guys! That was great!"

She then turned to the two of them, who were looking a bit surprised by her sudden shout. "What did you think you two?" She asked them, leaning forward in excitement.

Gavin quickly recovered, and replied honestly, "I think they sounded wonderful."

Kyu nodded. "Yeah! I could feel the love they have for each other as they sang!" She added.

Jackie nodded, clearly pleased with their comments. She turned back to the stage, and called out, "Okay! Break time guys!"

As the students cheered behind her, she turned to them again with a smile on her face. "Oh hey Gavin! Kyu! I wanted to ask ya somethin'," She began as she held up a poster that had the words "Talent Show" on it. "Every year I host a little talent show to sort of entice more students to explore their passions! Would you two like to help me out this year?" She finished with a hopeful look.

Gavin hummed in thought. Would he? He thought for a few seconds, and then nodded. "Sure," He replied. "I'd be happy to help you out! What about you Kyu?" He asked, turning to her. She nodded.

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" She replied, her tail wagging.

Jackie grinned, and wrapped her arms around Gavin in a tight hug. "OH! Great! Thanks! It'll be fun yes!" She exclaimed with joy, before releasing her hug as she continued. "Normally Al helps me, but he's not very good at organizing!"

Gavin smiled. "Well it'll be nice to help you out, getting to bond with one of the only other humans I've seen here," He said before noticing Jackie's growing smile.

She chuckled as she replied, "Hahaha! I'm not human!"

"You're not human?" He asked with curiosity. "Then what exactly are you?"

"I'm an Avian!" She proudly cried, a grin on her face.

"What's an Avian?" Kyu asked, Gavin wondering as well.

Jackie tapped a finger to her chin as she hummed in thought. "Do you know what a 'shapeshifter' is?" She asked him.

"If you mean creatures who can change their forms completely, then yes," He replied with a nod.

"Well," she began as her appearance started to change. "'Avians' are bird shapeshifters," she continued, her arms turning into large blue bird wings, with yellow feathers on the edges. "We usually take human form because it can be easier to handle things with hands rather than with wings." At this point, almost her entire body had turned into that of a large bird's. As she continued, her head turned into that of a macaw's, completing the transformation. "And easier to eat fun foods or kiss with mouths rather than beaks!" She finished with a smile on her beak.

Gavin and Kyu just stared at her in awe. She had just turned into a blue and yellow macaw right in front of them!

Jackie became a bit self-conscious as she looked at them with a worried look on her face. "Are you scared of birds?" She asked them with worry.

Gavin broke the stare, and shook his head. "No, I'm not," He began. "I just think it's really cool that you can turn into one!" He continued with excitement.

"Yeah!" Kyu joined in. "I admit that we were startled by your sudden transformation, but we're not scared of you."

Jackie grew a large smile, and wrapped her wings around them both in a hug, saying, "Thank you so much!" Gavin and Kyu leaned into the hug, with Gavin wrapping his arms around her as best he could with a hug of his own.

In the back of the auditorium, the cowgirl watched them hug from the shadows. She hummed as she looked at the human in suspicion. 'There's something off about that human,' She thought to herself. 'I just can't put my finger on it.' She watched them for a few more seconds, before she turned around and left.

Jackie pulled herself away from the hug, and turned to the stage, raising her wings to her beak. She called out, "Okay Guys! Break is Ov-"

' _ **RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**_ '

They all jumped slightly as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Jackie folded her wings together as she spoke. "Oops! Looks like I lost track of the time there!" She turned back to the stage as she started changing back to human form. "Class dismissed," She said in a sing song tone. She then turned to the two of them. "I'll explain more about the talent show on Monday."

"Alright then," Gavin replied with a grin. "See you then!" He called out as he and Kyu started to make their way to the doors.

"Later!" She called out as they left. As they made their way down the hallway, which was lined with red lockers, Gavin saw Kayla, who was holding a book in her arms, head over to Zill, who was currently opening his locker. Gavin stopped, and leaned against the wall, curious to see how the love birds interacted after class.

Kyu noticed this, and opened her mouth to say something to him, but was shushed by him as he pointed to Zill and Kayla, and mouthed out the words 'I want to see what's going on.' She sighed, and nodded, knowing that he was only curious about what was happening. Truth be told, she was a little curious herself. She walked over to him, and sat down, watching the couple with him.

"So Zill," Kayla began, causing Zill to turn towards her with a smile as he opened his locker. "You excited about next week!?"

Zill raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Next week?" He said as he grabbed his bag. He looked to the wall next to him, where he saw a poster for the upcoming talent show tryouts. "Oh! Next week! Yeah!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around a smiling Kayla. "I have something special planned for the two of us," He continued before he kissed her lovingly on the head, causing her smile to widen even more. They then parted ways, with Zill snapping his fingers at her as he walked backwards, saying in a sing-song tone, "Catcha later baby!"

Kayla watched him walk away as she sighed. "Bye sweetie!" She called out to his retreating form with a happy smile as she leaned against his locker with a sigh. Vanexa, who had just come to her locker, looked at her as she started to open her locker. "I can't believe that next week is our three year anniversary!" She stated happily. Gavin's eyes widened in shock.

'For three years Zill has been dating this wonderful girl!' He thought in shock as he watched her sigh dreamily. 'Zill my man, you better have something special for her next week! Or you are in BIG trouble!'

Kyu's jaw had slightly dropped, and she thought, 'Go Kayla! You and Zill deserve to have that anniversary! I hope it's wonderful for you!' She knew that they deserved each other.

They were shaken out of their thoughts when Kayla turned to Vanexa with a smile. "I wonder what he has planned?" She asked her. Vanexa just stared at her, emotionless. "I mean, I don't mind whatever he planned. Anything would be fine with me," She continued, turning away for a second before she wrapped her arms around Vanexa as she looked off in the distance, hearts in her eyes. "But he always does the most **romantic** things!" Vanexa at this point had a resigned look, having decided to just go with it. "EEE! HEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEE!" Kayla cried with excitement as she let go of Vanexa and her book, waving her arms in excitement. She continued to cry it out as she happily hopped down the hallway, getting odd looks from some of the students.

Gavin just stared after her, wonder in his eyes, before he shook his head at how excited the kangaroo was. "You know Kyu," He said to her, getting her attention. "I hope that one day I can meet a girl who will love me as much as Kayla loves Zill." With that, he started heading down the hallway, a small smile on his face.

Kyu stared after him for a few seconds before she started to follow him. She muttered to herself, making sure that he couldn't hear her. "But you already have." With that, she ran to his side, and walked alongside him as they made their way down the hall.

Vanexa went back to her locker, staring after Kayla, before she turned back to her locker, and opened it.

' **Sluuurrp!** '

She stared at the grinning fox boy sticking out of her locker in silence, her wet fur on her cheek drooping slightly.

* * *

As Gavin and Kyu turned the corner onto the hallway where his office was, they spotted Zill ahead of them with Jade, walking down the hallway.

Curious about what they were talking about, Gavin concentrated, and felt his hearing sharpen. He was getting better at sharpening his senses, specifically his hearing.

"So Zill, what are you and Kayla doing for next week?" He heard Jade ask Zill, who was greeting someone with a snap of his fingers and a smile as they walked. Zill turned to her, revealing a large grin on his face.

"Oh I have the best idea for us!" He stated proudly. He put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in closer. "Ya know that song we sang from the musical freshman year?" He asked her. Jade nodded.

"Yeah! The year you hooked up," She said.

Zill walked away a few feet, and then turned to her, gesturing with his arms. Gavin watched as a large grin formed on his face as he spoke. "Well I figured it would be the perfect song to sing for the show!"

Jade looked at him with a raised eyebrow, confused. "The show?" She asked. Damian, who was nearby, perked up her ears with interest. What was Zill talking about?

Zill nodded. "Yeah! The tryouts are next week and I know Kayla is really stoked!" Gavin and Kyu nearly facepalmed themselves upon hearing this.

'Oh boy Zill,' Gavin thought with a sigh. 'You're in trouble now.'

Kyu thought, 'No Zill! She's excited about your anniversary! Not the talent show!'

Apparently Jade knew this as well, since she laughed awkwardly to herself and sighed. "Uh heh… Zill, I think yer uh… heh, forgetting-"

"-forgetting you have some **real** competition this year!" Damian interrupted with a smile, wrapping an arm around a wide eyed Jade as she covered her mouth with a hand. She leaned towards him with a grin as she continued. "Your winning streak has come to an end."

Zill stared at her with a flat look, before he gained an amused expression. "You're sure of that huh squirt?" He said with a cocky tone as he looked down at her.

Damian frowned and pulled away, growling in anger while still holding Jade with her mouth covered.

"O-k, well seeya Jade! I godda go to work early today!" Zill said as he turned and walked away.

"BYMF!" Jade said, her voice muffled by Damian's hand as she waved goodbye at him.

Gavin gave him a small nod of acknowledgment as he passed by.

"Good luck at work Zill!" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Gavin!" Zill said as he continued on his way, not seeing Gavin wince due to how loud his voice was to him thanks to his heightened hearing. Fortunately for him, Kyu didn't notice him wince, and waved a paw goodbye at Zill. Gavin watched him for a few seconds, before turning his attention back to the two jackals in the hallway.

Jade pushed Damian off her, and asked with exasperation, "What's yer issue Dame?"

Damian glared at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "I can't let you remind that showoff of his anniversary! It's his own fault he forgot!" She growled.

Jade gave her a flat look. "So you think you can stop me from telling my best friend he forgot his 3 year anniversary?" She asked.

"Yessss," Damian said with a cruel grin that revealed her sharp fangs, leaning towards her until their noses were touching. Jade stared at her in slight surprise, before she grew a determined look on her face.

"Try!" She yelled as she leaned forward, making Damian widen her eyes and lean back, their noses still touching. They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds, before Damian lowered her eyelids, looking at Jade with an "are you serious" face.

Gavin was curious. What would she do to Jade?

Damian held out her hand, and with a flash of red light ropes and chains appeared in it. She then quickly overpowered Jade, and within a few minutes, had tied her up completely.

Gavin and Kyu watched in shock as Damian then proceeded to open a locker, and stuff Jade in it.

"Comfy?" She asked Jade with a smirk.

Jade glared at her and cried out angrily, "DAMIAN!" She leaned out of the locker and put her nose up to hers. "LET ME OUT OF H-"

' **SLAM!'**

Damian shut the locker, effectively cutting her off. She turned, and started to walk away as she summoned some shades. "It's only a week Jade! Hang tight," She said calmly. As she walked away, she passed by Gavin and Kyu without noticing them. Right as she neared the end of the hallway, she spoke again. "Just. A. Week." She then turned the corner and disappeared.

They stared at where Damian had gone, shocked and amazed at what the girl would do to get her way. They were shaken out of their thoughts by the sound of Jade crying out, "Help me! Please! Get me out of here!"

They quickly ran over to the locker she was in, and Gavin opened it, much to Jade's relief. He also stopped using his heightened eyesight and hearing, not needing to use them now.

"Thank you so much!" She said with a thankful smile as she was helped out by Gavin, still tied up in the ropes and chains. "I was afraid I would be in there for a week."

"You're most welcome!" Gavin replied happily, before it became one of concern. "Are you hurt?" He asked her.

Jade shook her head. "No, not really," She replied with a shrug. She then started to try getting out of the bindings on her, with little success.

"Let us help you out," Kyu suggested with a smile. Gavin nodded in agreement.

Jade looked up at them with a sheepish smile as she stopped trying to get out of her bindings. "Um… yes please," She sheepishly replied.

Gavin smiled as Kyu gripped the rope with her mouth and he gripped the chains with his hands. Kyu started to gnaw on the ropes while Gavin tried to loosen the chains. They had little success.

"These… chains… are too tight!" Gavin growled in frustration, Kyu agreeing with him. The ropes were too strong for her to chew through. They stopped, and stood back so they could reassess the situation.

Jade sighed. "Well, thanks for trying."

Gavin shook his head. "No, I know we can get those bonds off, but how?"

He put a hand to his chin in thought as he examined the bonds. "Where did Damian even get these?" He asked her.

"Oh, that's one of her powers," Jade replied. "She can summon anything she wants whenever she wants to."

Gavin nodded. "That's pretty cool." He continued to examine the bonds, trying to figure out how to remove them. They couldn't cut the ropes, since they were too strong. And the chains looked like they were made of a pretty strong metal.

Suddenly, Gavin thought of the ice he had sneezed out this morning, and smiled. 'I got it!' He thought in excitement. 'I'll use the ice to freeze the bonds. They should be easy to break once they turn into ice.' He then frowned a little. 'But that means I'd reveal my secret to her. Can I trust her?'

He thought for a few seconds, and silently sighed. 'I guess I have to. She won't get out of those bonds for a while otherwise.'

"Do you trust me?" He said suddenly, looking right at Jade with a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and found herself captured by his eyes. She could tell in his eyes that she could trust him with anything, and nodded.

"I trust you," She replied honestly. He smiled.

"Alright then," He said, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Now, I'm going to do something that I don't want others to know about, okay?"

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you going to do?" She asked, Kyu looking at him as well in confusion.

"What are you planning on doing Gavin?" Kyu asked him. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"You'll see you two," He said with a grin. With that, he set his hands on the ropes and chains, and closed his eyes, getting odd looks from the girls.

"What's he doing Kyu?" Jade whispered to Kyu, who shrugged in response.

"Beats me," She replied honestly. "But I hope it works, whatever it is."

"Yeah, me too," Jade said as they turned their attention back to Gavin.

Gavin heard them whispering, and smiled as he concentrated on his hands. 'Alright, now how do I use my ice?' He thought. He looked inside himself, and found a cold feeling. He reached out inside himself, and grabbed onto the feeling. He then felt his hands grow cold, and he opened his eyes.

He saw that his hands were emitting a cold mist, and had frost forming on them. He grinned.

Jade and Kyu stared at his hands in shock. What was he doing!?

Gavin willed that ice form on his hands, and watched with excitement as the frost turned to ice. His ice covered hands emitted even more cold mist, falling off his hands like a waterfall. He shook his head, and focused on the bonds surrounding Jade, who was staring at him with wide eyes. The ice stayed on his hands, and more started to form, crawling along the ropes and chains while not covering Jade at all.

Kyu's eyes widened as she realized with shock that he was using his ice magic. But how!? And what was it going to accomplish?

Jade, on the other hand, was staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. The human who had come two weeks ago could use magic!? She watched as the ice covered the ropes and chains, making her shiver slightly from the coolness of the ice. Soon, the ice had completely covered them.

Gavin removed his hands, and willed the ice magic to stop. The ice on his hands shrank and the mist evaporated, leaving his hands the same way before he had used the ice magic. "Alright," He said, shaking the two out of their stupor. "Now, flex your muscles Jade. The ice should have made the metal and rope brittle."

Jade looked at him with a questioning gaze, but went ahead and pushed against the ice, straining as she did so.

' **Crack!** '

She stopped, and looked at the ice to see cracks had formed on the ice. She grinned, and pushed harder against the ice.

With another loud ' **Crack!** ' the ice covered bonds shattered, falling to the floor in broken pieces. Jade stretched her arms out, glad to be out of those bonds. She rubbed her sore arms, before turning to Gavin with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much!" She said with gratitude in her eyes.

Gavin smiled, and shook his head. "You're welcome," He said. He then turned serious, and continued. "But please, don't tell anyone else about how I got you free."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?" She asked in confusion. "And how did you make that ice? Magic?" She was pretty sure it was magic, but wanted to make sure it was.

He sighed. "I don't want others to know because they would treat me differently. I don't want that," He said, looking at her with a smile. "I just want to be treated like everyone else."

"And the ice?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Weeell, I used magic. But the thing is, I discovered that I could use magic this morning," He replied.

Jade raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? You just discovered it," She said with a face that read "are you serious."

"He's telling the truth," Kyu said, catching her attention. "Gavin's not a good liar." Gavin nodded in agreement. He was a terrible liar. He couldn't tell a lie with a straight face!

Jade closed her eyes, taking all this information in before she made her decision. "Alright," She said, looking up at them as she opened her eyes. "I don't really understand everything that is happening, but I'll keep it a secret," She continued with a sigh.

He gave her a grateful look. "Thank you!" He said as he shook her hand. She smiled in response.

"No, thank you for helping me out again," She replied before she started to walk away.

"Bye Jade!" Kyu called out to her, causing her to turn towards them and wave with a smile.

"Bye, and thanks again!" She called out as she left.

They watched her walk off with smiles on their faces. Once she had gone out of sight, Kyu turned to Gavin with a stern look on her face. "Explain. Now," She said to him in a commanding tone. Gavin held his hands up with a pleading expression on his face.

"I'll gladly explain Kyu," He began. "But can we wait to do it at home? I don't want others to find out."

Kyu sighed, and nodded. "Alright, but as soon as we get home, you're going to explain some things to me," She sternly stated.

"Okay," He replied with a sigh. "Now, let's get our things and go home," He continued with a smile. She nodded, and the two of them went back to his office to pick up his bag. They then left the school, and got on the bus to head home.

Once they arrived at their stop, they quickly went to their home, Gavin checking the mail when they got home. Not finding any mail, they went inside, Gavin sighing with relief as he took off his shoes. "What a long day!" He cried.

"Yep!" Kyu agreed, before looking at him with a stern face. "Living room. Now," She said in a commanding tone.

Gavin sighed, and made his way to the living room. "Yes Kyu," He replied, sitting down on the love seat. She sat down in front of him with a sigh as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Please explain to me **why** you used your magic today Gavin," She stated firmly, a hint of confusion in her voice. "I thought you didn't want anyone to find out about it."

He sighed, and leaned back on the love seat. "I had to help her Kyu. I couldn't just leave Jade in the locker," He firmly stated. She nodded.

"I understand that. What I don't understand is why you used your magic to get Jade out of her bonds," She replied. She then grew a confused look. "Wait, how did you even use your magic!?"

He leaned forward, as he spoke. "Here's what happened…" He then told her about the heightened senses and the weird orb in his mind. He also told her about K, and the interaction he had with her in his mind. Once he finished telling her about the whole incident and conversation that had happened in his mind earlier that day and how he used his magic to free Jade, he sat back in the love seat with a sigh.

Kyu stared at him with wide eyes. "That's… interesting, to say the least," She managed to say. He sighed again, and looked at her with disappointment.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He said sadly. She shook her head.

"I wouldn't believe you, except that you're a horrible liar," She began, getting a hopeful look from him. "So, as strange as it is, I believe you."

He smiled with gratitude. "Thank you," He said. She smiled.

"You're welcome Gavin," She replied. "So, what abilities do you have so far?"

He hummed to himself before he responded. "I have the ice powers. I also have heightened senses. That's how I saved Jade's life from the stage light when we first arrived."

"Ah!" She spoke in realization. "And you didn't think nothing of it at the time?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I thought it was strange, but I thought it might have been a one time thing. But hey, now I know the truth!"

"Yes you do," She replied with a nod. "So, what are you going to do now that you have abilities?" She asked him with curiosity. "Be a hero?"

"Yep! To start off, I'm going to train. Now enough about that. Let's have some dinner!" He stated with excitement as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

Kyu stared in the direction he had gone, and muttered to herself, "Just don't hurt yourself too much in training Gavin." With that, she got up and went into the kitchen to eat dinner with him.

Once they finished eating, they went to Gavin's room, where he then went to his bathroom to take a shower while Kyu went to the bed. After taking his shower and putting on a pair of clean boxers, he went to his room, and got in bed, Kyu already in it. "Good night Kyu," He said, turning towards her as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Gavin," She replied with a smile. She waited for a few minutes, making sure he had fallen asleep. Once he had fallen asleep, she moved closer to him, and wrapped her tail around him. She grinned when he snuggled into her fur with a smile. "I love you Gavin," She whispered before she kissed him on the head and closed her eyes, going to sleep with a smile.

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

Gavin started training his abilities in their large backyard that morning. Kyu watched him from the back porch as he raised his hands and concentrated, ice forming on them with mist flowing as well. He pointed at the ground, and a ball of ice formed on the tip of his finger, before flying to the spot on the ground. With a cloud of mist, the ball hit the ground, freezing the spot.

He smiled, and concentrated on the frozen ground, willing it to form a spike of ice. Upon making the spike, he made a fist at it, causing it to shatter into many tiny pieces.

He grinned. "This is a _cool_ ability to have!" He said excitedly as he made a beam of ice shoot from his hand to the shattered spike, covering those pieces with another layer of ice.

Kyu called out to him, "That was cool man!" He turned to her and gave her a thumbs up, before he resumed training.

For the rest of the day, he trained his ice abilities, using mental commands and hand gestures while trying to get better at summoning his ice powers. He even asked Kyu to get some ice cubes for him. She obeyed, although clearly confused. Why did he need ice cubes?

Once she brought him a cup filled with ice cubes, he took one and concentrated on it, turning it into a spiked ball. He then threw it into the ground, where it shattered and froze the ground. He grinned. "Now that's cool!" He said with excitement as he turned to Kyu, who was starring at the frozen ground in shock.

"You changed the ice cubes into… ice _balls_!?" She exclaimed in confusion. He nodded.

"Yep!" He replied. "I wanted to see if I could change ice's shape if I didn't make it. It looks like I can." With that, he took a few more ice cubes and turned them into spiked balls before throwing them at the ground again. As each ball shattered on the ground, they froze the ground. He looked at the frozen ground with a sigh. "I think that's enough training," He said as he started to make his way back to the house with Kyu. "I'm making a little progress with my ability to summon my powers. "She nodded with a smile.

"I agree," She replied as they went back inside.

"I'll train some more later," He commented as he made dinner.

"Alright," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But only if I can watch."

He smiled, and scratched her ears, making her lean into him with a smile. "Of course."

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

Gavin and Kyu went to a nearby church, and then went straight back home. He didn't do any training at all that day. He chose to instead read one of the books he had ordered online. The one he chose was _Creatures of Safe Haven and Hell_ , and he spent the rest of the day reading on the love seat, Kyu taking a long nap next to him as he read.

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

Gavin trained his ice abilities some more that afternoon after school. Kyu had decided to watch him from inside the house, a little tired that day. She watched as he made balls of ice with his hand and fling them to the ground, freezing the ground where they hit. He made pillars of ice shoot out of the ground, tall and ornate, before shattering them simply by making a fist.

On and on he trained, making objects of ice and then shattering them, as well as attacking pieces of wood they had found in the attic and basement. When he was satisfied with the progress he had made with training for the day, he went inside, and went to bed, Kyu by his side.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday**_

In the evening after school, Gavin trained some more, with Kyu watching him once again. This time, he worked on his senses. During his training, he discovered a few things about his heightened senses. 1. His sense of smell was several times stronger than that of a human's. How strong was it? He didn't know, but he would figure it out eventually. 2. His sense of hearing was strengthened to the point that he could hear Kyu's heartbeat from 20 feet away. 3. His eyesight was strengthened to the point that he could see the individual feathers of birds that flew by. He was content with these results for now, but he hoped that the training would make them stronger.

After finding these discoveries, he ended training for the day, deciding that he had done enough training with his senses for the day.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday**_

That afternoon, after another easy day for them, Gavin was training his ice magic, when something weird happened. He had placed his hands on a scrap of wood they had found in the attic to practice his ice on, when the wood started to grow roots! He had immediately taken his hands off the wood, and had stood back up, looking at the wood and then at his hands in shock. He saw that his hands had become a leafy green color, and he watched as the green faded back to his light tan skin.

"Kyu," He called to her, getting her attention. "I need to show you something." Kyu ran over, and saw the roots on the wood.

"Did you do that!?" She asked in shock, turning to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think another ability appeared," He replied, looking back at his hands. "Let's try this out." He pointed at the wood, and concentrated on it. His hands became green again, and he willed that the roots grow into the ground. They watched as the roots did just that, burrowing into the ground. He smiled, and willed that branches grow from the wood.

They watched in awe as branches started to grow from the wood, stretching out with green leaves on them. Gavin sighed happily, before he felt himself become weak and fall to his knees, worrying Kyu. The green color on his hands disappeared, and the branches stopped their growth, leaving the piece of wood in the ground with leafy branches.

"You okay Gavin?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"Yeah," He said with exhaustion. "I'm just worn out from using all that magic." He sighed. "I expected this to happen eventually. K had told me that some of my abilities would drain my body of energy until I had trained with them enough. This must be one of them."

"Maybe we should stop for the day," She suggested. He nodded in agreement as he slowly stood up.

"Yeah," He said, dusting himself off as he glanced at the wood. "Let's have some dinner." With that, he turned and went back to the house. Kyu looked at the wood with a curious expression.

"If that's what you can do now, what will you be able to do in the future Gavin?" She asked herself with wonder.

"Hey Kyu!" Gavin called out from the door. "We're having steak tonight!" With that, he went back inside, leaving the door slightly open for her.

Kyu turned to the house, and grew an excited grin as she ran to the house. She'd think more about his future later. Right now, there was a steak with her name on it!

* * *

 _ **Thursday**_

Gavin and Kyu met with Jackie again, who asked them if they could put up fliers for the tryouts today and tomorrow. They agreed to do it, and spent the rest of the school day doing just that, putting up fliers, only pausing to eat lunch.

Once the school day was finished, they went home, where Gavin trained his abilities some more before retiring for the night, the exhaustion of the day having caught up to him.

* * *

 _ **Friday**_

"So, what kind of talents do you usually see at the tryouts?" Gavin asked as he helped Jackie put some more fliers about the Talent show on the walls of the school. Kyu stood next to him, holding a stack of the fliers in her tail.

"Oh, the children always come up with crazy acts for the show," Jackie replied as she stood on a ladder, hanging a flier high on the wall.

"Crazy?" Gavin asked in confusion. "Crazy how?"

"Crazy like creative!" An unknown woman said with a Southern accent right next to Gavin.

"GAH!" Gavin jumped, slightly startled. He turned to see the cowgirl lizard-like girl looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. Kyu was looking at her with curiosity, wondering who she was.

"Bingo Carrie!" Jackie said as she turned to her with a smile.

"So how are ya'll adjustin' boy?" Carrie asked him.

Gavin smiled. "We're doing just fine with the adjusting Carrie," He answered honestly. He then looked at her with a curious gaze. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Carrie stared at him for a few more seconds with her scrutinizing look, and shook her head. "No. Just wonderin' how you're adjustin'," She replied.

He nodded. "Well anyways, Jackie and I have to get ready for the tryouts soon," He replied with a smile. Jackie nodded as she got off the ladder.

"Yeah. The students are prolly getting ready," She said with a smile, her arms behind her back.

"Alright," Carrie said as she looked over Gavin one last time before she started to leave. "But let me know if ya ever feel like **really** getting to know your new home. There's more to this place then you've seen." With that last sentence, she walked away.

As she walked away, she passed Fabian, and turned to her with a glare. "Don't get any ideas fuzz bucket!" She then turned away, and continued walking.

Fabian stared after her and said, "And what exactly do you mean by that Car-"

"OOOH FAAABIAN!" Jackie interrupted, waving her arms in excitement. Fabian turned toward her with a questioning gaze. "Would you have any desire to help me, Gavin, and Kyu judge the tryouts?" She asked her.

"After all," She continued, putting an arm around her as she spoke. "You and I both know you have quite a background in hidden talents in performance!"

"Well, I…" Fabian began with a smug expression, before she noticed who else was there, and trailed off. She looked at Gavin, and grew a large grin.

Gavin just looked at her. 'What was she going to say, and why is she grinning at me?' He wondered to himself as he continued to look at her.

"Why yes I do…" She continued with a smug grin, holding herself up high. "But I am afraid I cannot. I have some papers to grade." She then leaned towards him with a seductive look. "I had hoped to invite Mr. Woodring to tea with me though."

"WOAH! Down girl!" Jackie cried, leaning on Fabian. "He's new. Don't go tryin' no fancy stuff this soon!" Gavin silently chuckled at this.

"You wound me Jackie," Fabian said dramatically, placing a paw on her chest in fake hurt. She then set her foot down, and looked at them with a smile. "No, in all seriousness I wanted to speak to you about the human world. What it is like now," She said.

Gavin smiled, and opened his mouth to reply. But before he could respond, he felt himself being pushed by Jackie. "WOOP! No time! We are late for the try-outs!" She cried out, Kyu following them.

"Farewell, Ladies and Gentleman! I hope to see you for tea soon Gavin!" Fabian called out as she left.

"Bye Fabian!" Jackie called out in a sing-song voice. Gavin smiled and waved goodbye while Jackie continued to push him down the hallway.

"She seems nice," He said with a smile.

"She was hitting on you," Jackie said with a cheeky grin.

"… what?" He replied with wide eyes. Kyu looked at Jackie with a shocked expression.

"Hitting on him?" She repeated. Jackie nodded.

"Yep! Guess Gavin interests her," She replied as they went down the hall.

"That's a first for me," He muttered to himself as they entered her classroom. He'd never been hit on before, the girls at school having been interested in the jocks, not smart guys like him. 'Maybe I'll take up her offer for tea sometime.'

"Oh dear! What is going on here?" Jackie said with worry. Gavin, shaken out of his thoughts by her exclamation, and Kyu looked to see what she was talking about, and saw that a commotion was happening at the stage.

Wanting to know what was going on as they approached, Gavin heightened his hearing and sight with ease, the training having helped him.

"Girl. I. Say. Again! Please get off ze stage," A man said in frustration with a German accent. He was wearing white dress pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt, a light purple sleeveless tux with white trim on the collar, a necklace with a few fangs and a skull on it, and a dull pink neck warmer. He had a sharp nose, yellow eyes, two fangs, pale skin, and light purple hair that gradually faded away to white in the back.

The man next to him was rather familiar to Gavin. His name was Nathan, and was a graduate of ZPA. He worked as a teaching assistant for Alanzo. He had light green skin, fangs that stuck out of his mouth when closed, orange eyes, and dark green hair that had lighter shades of green on the edges. He was wearing his orange bowtie, green pants, a pale orange sleeveless shirt, a light tan long sleeve shirt that was rolled up past the elbows to reveal it was orange on the inside, and his lettuce green fedora with a white stripe.

The purple-haired man was talking to a familiar red-headed girl on stage, though her outfit was a bit different. This was the same girl that had sniffed and hissed at him like cat when he had first arrived at ZPA. She was wearing a cream cat hoodie with long black whiskers that were slightly bent. "C'mon! You didn't even see my act! That's not fair!" She cried to him with exasperation.

The man frowned. "I didn't need to see any act to know you have nothing to offer," He replied. "Why are you wearing that?" He continued, referring to her cat hoodie. She lowered her face, looking away from him as her cheeks reddened slightly.

Gavin felt his anger rise slightly at the man's attitude. He didn't have to be so rude to the girl!

"Actually!" Nathan cried, raising a finger to emphasize his point. "I would like to-" He paused, noticing that the man was looking at him. "See…" He trailed off, lowering his finger.

The man looked back to the stage, and closed his eyes, revealing that he had faded purple eyelids. "Next," He stated simply, clicking a pen in his left hand while holding a clipboard in his right.

She frowned, and started to make her way off the stage. She accidentally stepped on her long red hair, causing her to fall backwards. She turned to try to stop her fall with her hands, but fell right off the stage into the man's lap. Everyone had watched with surprised or shocked looks.

"What kind of clumsy move was that?" The man said with a snark to the girl, who was looking down at the ground with a sad face. By this time, Jackie had stopped pushing Gavin, and was now making her way quickly to the three of them, Gavin and Kyu hurrying after her, with him lowering his senses for now.

"Mackenzie?!" Jackie cried to the girl, who looked up from the floor with a fearful look as. Jackie soon arrived next to the man and the girl, who was known as Mackenzie, with Gavin and Kyu arriving soon after. "Gustav!" She said to the man, worry in her voice. "What's happening here?"

The man, now identified as Gustav, looked at Mackenzie with half-lidded eyes. "It tripped," He simply stated as he got up. Mackenzie turned away from them in response, a frown on her face.

When Gavin heard Gustav refer to Mackenzie as "it," he clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he refer to her as an object, like she didn't even matter! Kyu noticed his reaction, and put her head under his hand, saying quietly, "Hold it in Gavin. Hold it in." Gavin looked at her, and smiled, scratching her head as she smiled in pleasure, her tail wagging in pleasure.

"Oh, **Kenzie** … again?" Jackie said, as if she had been expecting it. She got down on her knees next to her, and put her hands on her as she continued. "Sweet heart… you can't keep-"

"HISSSS!" Mackenzie hissed as she looked up at her, getting on all fours like an animal. Jackie leaned back in surprise.

They all watched her leave with various looks, some of shock, some with worry, one not caring. She left with an angry expression on her face, tears streaming down her face.

Jackie sighed as Mackenzie left the classroom. "Has that happened before?" Gavin asked her. Gustav looked at him with a curious gaze.

"It happens every year it seems," She replied with a sad tone.

Gavin took that in for a few seconds, before deciding that they needed to move on. "So who is this?" He asked her, gesturing to the man next to them.

Jackie turned to him with a smile, putting aside her worries for the moment. "Oh! Oops! I never told you. This is Gustav!" She answered, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "He's a former student of mine, and he usually comes to help me judge the try-outs!" She finished with a grin.

"Guten tag!" He greeted them in German with a smile.

Gavin nodded in acknowledgement of the greeting, while Kyu stared at the man with a curious expression.

"Forgive me for asking, but what are you?" She asked him, getting his attention. "You don't smell human to me."

Gustav closed his eyes as he smiled wider, his fangs overlapping his teeth. "Snake," He simply stated, a long black forked tongue sticking out when he spoke.

"You're a snake shapeshifter?" Gavin asked, having wanted to know as well. "Cool." He had no problem with snakes. He thought they were rather neat.

"So who's next?" Jackie asked Gustav in excitement as he looked down at his clipboard. Gavin and Kyu quietly chuckled at how excited she was. There was _never_ a dull moment when with Jackie.

Gustav smiled as he replied, "The freshman girl. Sahara!"

They looked to the stage, and saw a girl come on, presumably Sahara. She was wearing a dark pink witched hat with black stripes, gold neck rings, golden tear-shaped ear rings, and a dark pink dress that had black stripes on it below the waist. She had black skin, and pink hair with black on the front and on the end that reached almost to her ankles. She was carrying a dark pink cauldron with her.

"For my act, I'm gonna demonstrate some traditional magic!" Sahara announced with excitement, leaning over her cauldron after she set it down on stage.

Gavin grew a curious look, as did Kyu. What did she mean by _traditional_ magic?

Sahara set her hat down, and cleared her throat. "Ahem," She said, making sure they were all watching her. She pulled up on of her sleeves, and looked at them with a grin, saying, "Nothing up my sleeve!" She then held her hands over the empty cauldron as she spoke. "Boil boil, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble." In response to those words, the cauldron began to bubble with a pink liquid.

She paused, an unsure look on her face, which caused the liquid to disappear. She pulled out a bejeweled book from her hat, and glanced in it, before turning back to the empty cauldron with a large grin. "Ego voco apon copias magnus et supernaturalis," She spoke, causing the liquid to reappear and bubble again.

"Veni foras et ostende nobis fulgentiorem, color!" She cried, raising her arms and face to the ceiling as the cauldron bubbled faster and harder, producing pink steam.

' _Poof'_

A little cloud of pink smoke rose from the now-calm cauldron, making Sahara look at the cloud with wide eyes. She then leaned over and looked into the cauldron, grabbing onto the sides as she did so. "Aw come on… Seriousl-"

' _ **BOOM!**_ _'_

A large explosion of red light and smoke happened, interrupting her and startling the audience. The red smoke turned to black, and started to dissipate, revealing a slightly smoking, but otherwise uninjured Sahara with wide eyes and frazzled hair.

Gustav had a look of disappointment mixed with worry on his face. Nathan had put his hands over his mouth in fear. Jackie was holding her hands as she stared with wide eyes at Sahara. Gavin had been startled, sure, but he was so thankful that she was uninjured from the explosion. Kyu, however, was shaking slightly, having been scared the most. He noticed this, and put a hand on her head, causing her to eventually stop shaking, thought she kept the worried look on her face.

Gustav shook his head, and clicked his pen as he held up his clipboard. "Next!" He called out, marking off Sahara's name from the roster. This shook the others out of their various emotional states, and they all sat down as Sahara placed her things into the still-smoking cauldron and went off the stage.

Gavin sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Zill stood off to the side of the stage with a worried look on his face as he looked at the clock on his phone. It was 8:56 PM. "Where is she?" He muttered, worry in his voice.

He looked up from his phone when he heard footsteps, and saw a smoking Sahara walk by, carrying her cauldron with a stern look on her face. "Hey Sahara!" He called to her, causing her to stop and look in his direction. "Have you seen Kayla around today? I told her to meet at 8… and she is never late," He continued with a worried look.

She cocked her head, clearly confused. "Dude, meet where?" She began. "She's not here! She told me earlier that she was missing the try-out this year cause today is your anniversary."

"…" Zill's pupils shrunk to pinpricks in realization and fear.

Seeing his reaction, Sahara grew a frown. "Aw Hell no!" She muttered angrily, dropping her cauldron to the floor with a loud " **clunk!** " "You did not _**forget**_ your own anniversary!" She yelled at him, hands on her hips as she watched Zill put his hands on his face.

He took off out the exit as fast as he could, Sahara calling out to him, "How'd you pull **that** off?"

Kayla sat dejectedly in her parent's dining room as she waited for Zill to come. The clock on the wall of the dining room read 9:00 PM. She was wearing a nice blue dress with a matching dark blue pendant around her neck.

She looked up at the clock with a sad face.

' _ **Knock Knock knock knock!**_ _'_

Frantic knocking was heard at the front door, causing her to sit up in surprise.

"Kayla," Zill said in a sing-song voice as eh knocked on the door, a bouquet of forget me nots behind his back and a green bowtie around his neck.

The door opened to reveal Kayla, a strained look on her face. "Zill…," She began. "What um… What kept you?"

He held the bouquet to his side as he put his other arm behind his back, scratching the arm holding the bouquets nervously. "Well uh… ya see… Uh… I kinda…," He said, a nervous and slightly fearful look on his face and snake headed tail.

"You forgot… Didn't you…," Kayla replied sadly, looking down as she put her paws together in sadness. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, before Zill held out the bouquet to her with an awkward smile.

"Happy anniversary Angel!" He said. She stared at the bouquet, taking it in her paws, before she looked back to him, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

"Zill," She began, her voice choking up a bit. "You know how h-hard it is to upset me. I could forgive lateness. B-but… 3 years… and you forgot?" She felt her lips tremble, and hugged the forget me nots closer to herself. "This… this upsets me," She choked out.

Zill lost his composure. "Kayla K-Kay! I'm so sorry!" He cried out, tears of his own starting to form.

Kayla brought a hand to her eyes as she closed them and turned away. "I need some time to recover from this," She replied. She went inside her house and loudly slammed the door, only to open it a few seconds later to give back the bouquet before slamming the door a second time, sobbing.

Zill stared at Kayla's door to her house, the bouquet of flowers laying forgotten on the walkway. "Kayla… ?" He muttered, a sad look on his face as his ears and tail drooped.

He walked from her house with a downcast face and a broken heart, failing to notice the strange creature that hid behind a streetlight, watching him with an interested look.

"Soon, we shall duel!" The creature whispered to itself as it watched Zill walk away. "And I, the great Horris, will defeat you!"

Zill sniffed as he felt tears start to stream down his face while he walked. That night when he got home, he cried.

* * *

 **Well, that was an interesting chapter now, wasn't it? Sorry for taking so long. It took longer than I had anticipated. Longest chapter so far! What was really hard for me to write was the training sequences. I wanted them to be informational, yet not too long as too make the story seem boring.**

" **Ego voco apon copias magnus et supernaturalis" translates to "I am calling upon the great forces of the supernatural."**

" **Veni foras et ostende nobis fulgentiorem, color" translates to "Come out and show us the dazzling color."**

 **Looks like Gavin has magic powers, as well as some other abilities. Will he learn to control them? What else does he have? And will Zill get back with Kayla?**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet, Kyu is in love with Gavin.**

 **Next time, Gavin will learn more about his abilities, and things that were hidden from him shall start returning again. Also, Zill has to deal with his situation with Kayla.**

 **The story will continue in: Love and Vampires: A secret is revealed!**

 **Please follow/favorite and review!  
**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	5. Love and Vampires

**Hello Everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here with a brand new chapter!**

 **Before I do the disclaimer and chapter summary, I need to say something to EntertainmentChampion: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate the encouragement. I want to say from the bottom of my heart that it really means a lot that you enjoy my story so much! I never thought someone would enjoy my stories. It makes me so happy to know that someone does enjoy them.**

 **Also, I will have to think about adding Hasbin Hotel characters into the story. I don't know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoophobia. Vivziepop does.**

 **In this chapter, problems are resolved, secrets are revealed, new abilities appear! What will happen?**

 **Let's find out!**

* * *

 **Love and Vampires: A secret is revealed!**

* * *

 _ **The following Monday…**_

Gavin sighed as he and Kyu made their way to his office. Poor Zill. The whole school knew about what had happened with them, which wasn't good. From what they had heard, Jade had tried to tell Zill about the anniversary last week, but had been unsuccessful due to Zill's ignorance. He had been so positive Kayla had been looking forward to the try-outs that he had ignored Jade whenever she had attempted to talk about the subject.

Kyu looked at him when he sighed. "Zill?" She asked him, already knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Yeah. I just can't help but feel sorry for the guy," He replied as they entered his office. "I mean, they'd been together for 3 years, and this happens? Not good at all for either of them." She nodded as Gavin sat down at his desk, she herself sitting in one of the office chairs.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do for him right now, except be there for him," She responded, getting a smile from him.

"You're right Kyu. Thanks," He replied, before pulling out the ZooPhoenix Academy rulebook, making Kyu smile. He'd been talking about how he was going to finish the rulebook soon. Seemed like a good time as any to do some more reading.

The office soon became filled with silence, barely interrupted by the sound of an occasional turning page.

Thirty minutes later, the silence was broken.

"What the-!" Gavin cried in surprise as he stood up from his desk, startling Kyu. Looking to see what the fuss was about, she saw that he was looking at the rulebook on his desk.

"What is it?" Kyu asked him in confusion. He pointed at the rulebook, and nodded.

"Read the part about relationships," He said. She arched an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what it was about relationships that had startled him, but went over and read it anyway.

It stated: " **Relationships** \- ZooPhoenix Academy teachers, while role models in the community, are allowed to have relationships with fellow teachers at the school, as long as it doesn't interfere with work or your ability to do work. Also, no sex is allowed when students are present.

Teacher are also allowed to have relationships with students. There are several rules regarding this however. They must be 18 or older to have a relationship with students. Sex can only be done with consent. No relationship can occur unless approved by the principal and parents of student. Finally, Teachers are not allowed to give students special treatment in class or perks. They must be treated like everyone else."

Gavin sat down with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had some serious thinking to do, as did Kyu, who sat back down in her chair as well with a shocked expression after she finished reading the section.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Jade, Zill, and Damian were currently in class. Jade was looking at Zill with a worried look on her face, while Zill was hiding his head in his arms on his desk, antenna drooped in sadness. Damian, who was sitting in between Zill and Jade in the class, had an evil grin on her face, revealing all her sharp teeth, as she held her hands together in glee.

"Zill…? …Bro, you okay?" Jade asked with worry, looking at Zill. Damian looked at him as well, an evil smirk replacing the grin she had.

Zill didn't answer. He just sat there, and put a hand on his head.

Damian leaned into Jade with a cheeky smile. "He's so broken!" She exclaimed eagerly, getting an angered look from Jade. "So broken…" She repeated to the angry Jade, looking at her with a widening smile.

"So, how did you get free from the bonds Jade?" She asked her with a curious look on her face. Jade ignored the question, and leaned past her so she was right next to Zill, getting an annoyed look from Damian.

"Zill," She began, a worried look on her face. "You know Kay is just really riled. She'll calm down, and then maybe you could make it up to her-"

"I FORGOT OUR 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY DUDE!" Zill cried out as he turned to her with tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching Jade by the chest fluff. He then let go of her and put his face down on the desk as he continued, holding his hands to his head. "One of the most special days of her life and I forgot it! She's gonna hate me forever!"

He looked forward, a sad expression on his face as Damian leaned over to his left side and said with a snicker, "Heh heh you suck!"

"Hey!" A grouchy voice called out to the three of them, making Damian and Jade look to the front of the class while Zill hid his face again. Their teacher, an old grouchy dog, was glaring at them with a large scowl while she underlined the words on the chalkboard, which read "Rules: No Cheating. CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER!" "Save yer soap opera for after my class! Ya hooligans!" She yelled at them.

"Sorry Ms. Cide," Jade and Zill replied, while Damian just rested her head on her desk with a bored expression.

"Seriously though Zill," Jade whispered to him, making sure she wasn't overhead by Ms. Cide. "It's Kayla. I doubt she could stay mad at you."

"AAURGH!" Kayla cried out as she deflected a strike from her fencing opponent, all dressed up in fencing garb. She retaliated quickly and fiercely, forcing her partner to go on the defensive. "3 years!" She cried as she struck and was deflected by her opponent's foil. "One day!" She continued angrily as they continued to fight. "RAAAAUUUUUURRRGHHHHH!" She cried out in frustration as she hopped over her opponent.

"WOAH Kayla!" Her opponent cried out with worry as he stared at her foil, now firmly pressed against the base of his neck, signaling his defeat. "Are you feeling alright today?" He continued, looking from her foil to her mask.

She lowered her foil, and took off her mask before crying out in anger, "I'M FEELING FINE!" With that, she threw the foil into the wall, making it wiggle in place, before storming off as her opponent took off his mask and watched her leave with worry on his face.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he and Kyu made their way down a hallway. What a day it had been so far. 'I still can't believe that students are allowed to be in relationships with teachers,' He thought as they walked. 'I'm half inclined to think it is a prank. I'll ask one of the teachers about it when I see one.'

With that, he stopped thinking about it, deciding to worry about it later. He paused in the hallway, as did Kyu, noticing that they were the only ones around. 'It's way too quiet in here…' he thought as he looked around, Kyu looking as well.

"Gavin!" Two voices rang out in the silence, causing them to jump slightly, having been startled. The long-bodied red creature with a top hat and the green creature that was blind walked up to them, the former sticking his face next to Gavin's.

"What's the haps?" The green creature asked with arms spread out.

"How are you today?" The red creature asked as well, eyes looking in opposite directions.

"Hey Malcom, Perci," He said to each of them respectively.

"You seem a bit jumpy today Gavin," Malcom replied with a smirk.

Gavin sighed. "Yeah well-"

"OH, Speaking of jumpy!" Perci loudly interrupted. He then began talking about a dysfunctional rabbit and other things that weren't important very quickly, and then Malcom joined in, talking about something as well.

Gavin and Kyu slowly started backing up as the two men continued to babble on and on, making them feel a bit uncomfortable, especially since their eyes were looking in opposite directions while they were talking.

Kyu wrapped her tail around a nearby doorknob and twisted it, opening a door behind them. The two of them slowly made their way through the doorway, Malcom and Perci still babbling on, not even noticing that they were leaving.

Once they were all the way inside, Kyu shut the door with a slam, and then let out a sigh before turning to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, her eyes widening as she looked behind him.

He slowly turned around to see what she was looking at, and froze.

There, staring at them with bright red eyes, was a unicorn. It had a black coat, with a white stripe down it's face. It had a long black horn and a white mane. It was staring at them from within a wooden stall.

"Oh," He said in shock, not sure what to do in this situation.

Then, the unicorn opened its mouth, revealing long sharp teeth, and let out a blood-curdling cry. "RAAWWWWK!"

Gavin and Kyu pressed themselves against the door in fright, afraid of what the unicorn might do to them.

To their surprise, Carrie came out from around the stall. Upon seeing the two of them, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Gavin? Kyu?" She asked in surprise. She then went over to the unicorn and leaned her head against its own, a hand on its cheek as she spoke to it. "Aw Brutis, ya scared them half to death."

She looked at them with a worried look on her face. "You awright you two?" She asked them.

Gavin slowly walked towards her and the unicorn, giving Brutis a wary look as he responded. "Well, I think I'll be just fine," He replied before looking over at Kyu. "What about you Kyu?" He asked her. She walked over to him, and hid behind him, putting him between her and the unicorn.

"I-I'll be fine," She shakily replied. He sighed, and scratched her ears, making her relax a little.

He looked back at Carrie with a smile, and replied, "We're okay Carrie. Brutis shook us up, but we'll be fine."

She cocked an eyebrow at that. "Well alright. If you say so hun," She replied as she turned and started to make her way further into the room. She turned to them as she walked, and asked, "Ya want somethin' to drink?"

He looked down at Kyu, who nodded her head while he still scratched her ears, before he responded. "Some water would be nice."

Carrie nodded as she grabbed a canteen and headed over to them. "Here hun!" She said, holding out the canteen, which he took with a curious look. "What? Never drank from a canteen before?" She asked, noticing his gaze.

"Well…. Yeah," He replied as they went through a doorway into a sitting room with a large lit fireplace. Carrie grabbed a bottle of some kind as they entered and took a swig as she sat down in a horned chair by the fire. "I never got a chance to go camping or do anything like that since…. Well…. I'm an orphan," He continued as he sat down in another chair directly across from Carrie, Kyu leaning against him. He took a swig of the canteen, relishing the cool water that came out, before letting Kyu have a swig as well.

Carrie stopped her drinking, and set the bottle down next to her as she looked at him. "I'm sorry to hear that," She replied, looking at him with a sad look before she leaned back in her chair with a smile. "But it's life!"

Gavin looked at her with a surprised look on his face while he closed the canteen and set it down. He got up, and started looking around the room, saying with a thoughtful look, "Yeah… I guess so." Kyu walked alongside him, looking at the room with him. The room was large, with a giant bookcase next to the stone fireplace. Skeletons and skulls of various creatures littered the room.

"So what brings you to my classroom anyway?" She asked them while they looked at the skeletons with awe.

"Perci and Malcom," Kyu replied, getting an understanding look from her in return.

"Also, I was wondering, what subject do you teach exactly?" Gavin asked her as they return to the chair by the fireplace.

"Creature studies," She replied, before she chuckled. "Heheh. Yeah, those two never know when to shut up! Do they?" She then leaned right into his face with a serious look, causing him to lean back in surprise. "It's Fabian ya'll wanna watch out for! She's a flea bitten no good tramp!" She cried. "And I wouldn't put it past er to pounce on a newcomer like you!" She continued, leaning back into her seat. "Just a word to the wise," She finished, pointing a finger at him.

Kyu looked at her with a serious look. "I'll keep an eye on her when she's around," She replied, getting a nod and small smile from her.

"Uhhhh… Good… to know," Gavin said, not sure how to take it. Fabian wasn't **that** bad, was she?

Carrie nodded, glad that they were gonna take her advice. But as she nodded, she noticed something shining on his chest. But before she could get a better look at what it was, Gavin surprised her.

"What is that?" He asked her as he pointed to the giant multi-horned skull mounted above the fireplace. He really wanted to know what it was, as did Kyu.

"That?" She replied, looking up at the skull.

"Yes!" He replied.

"That's an old Burlock skull! They are a subspecies of ogre. Very ox-like-hmm…" She answered, smiling as she continued. "I'm guessin' ya have never seen or heard of them before?"

He shook his head. "Yeah… And I don't know if I want to," He replied.

She looked at him, and gained a smug grin. "Heard you like the 'Fish of Peace,'" She continued, making his eyes widen.

"Is that what they are called?" He asked, knowing she was talking about the golden fish he had seen when he had first arrived there.

"Mhm," She responded. "They are nature spirits…"

"S-spirits?" Kyu stuttered in slight fear, making Gavin raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"MHM!"

"Do you think nature spirits existed where we came from?" He asked Carrie, who gave him a nod.

"Prolly! Just didn't show themselves," She replied. "And the Fish of Peace are exactly what you'd think. They are the essence of "Peace" and they appear at night to signify that things are awright right now," She continued.

"So it's peaceful here?" Kyu asked.

"Yeah! Well, at least here in the city," She replied before turning her head to the side with a frown. "Wish I could say the same for the districts."

"What does **that** mean?" He asked her.

"Ya'll will prolly learn soon enough!" She replied, looking to the side with an uneasy expression. She shook her head, and looked back at him with a curious expression. "So, how were the talent show try-outs the other day?"

Gavin sat there in thought for a few seconds, reliving the experience in his head. The try-outs had been okay. Several students had made it onto the talent show, but there were several that didn't even have a chance. After reliving the interesting experience, he responded. "Good."

* * *

In a blue hallway, Zill watched Kayla at her blue locker from around the corner, tears still in his eyes. Kayla was just grabbing a book from her locker when she heard a familiar voice say "Kayla…" Looking down with a frustrated look, she saw Zill kneeling next to her with a sad face.

"Please forgive me baby!" He pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes. While this technique would have worked on many people, it wouldn't work on Kayla.

"HMF!" She stuck her nose in the air as she walked away from him, heading to another hallway that lead to her class.

"KAYLA PLEAS-" He began, latching onto her.

She pushed him off her and looked at him in anger. "Personal space," She growled, before turning and starting to walk away.

"Kayla please… I messed up!" Zill whined as she started to leave, making her frown even more. "I am so sorry. You deserve more and I'm… Just… I… PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" He cried out to her. "I can't lose you like THIS!"

She turned to him once again, and raised a finger at him, dropping her book as she prepared to lecture him. "…!"

' _ **CRASH!**_ '

A large gust of wind blew through the hallway, coming in from a pair of doors that led outside. The wind continued to blow, causing everyone close to the doors to cover their face or scowl, knowing who it was.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! COWER IN FEAR PEASANT CHILDREN!" A loud voice filled with pride rang out, catching Kayla and Zill's attention. "Or face the awesome wrath of-" A dramatic pause filled the air for a few seconds, before being broken. "Horris!"

Horris was a strange creature. He wasn't very tall, barely reaching 2 feet in height. He had a beak-like mouth with white stripes, grey skin, claw-like fingers, dark blue eyes with white pupils, and a hairdo that looked like a spinning top made of grey and blue stripes with white lines scattered all over. He was wearing his usual garb, a grey robe that covered his feet and allowed his fingers to stick out. He also had his staff, which was topped with a furry tuft that matched his hair style and color, and had a glowing dot in the middle of the tuft that looked like an eye.

He marched-well, waddled would be more accurate-over to Zill and Kayla, and looked up at Zill, who was looking down at him with an unamused look on his face. "I hearby challenge you to a duel of power and skill!" He cried to Zill.

Zill gave him a look that said "really?" as he replied, "Yeeeeah… I really don't have time for this." He motioned to Kayla, who stared at Horris unamused. "Kinda in the middle of somethin' here dude-"

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Horris shouted as he pushed his staff into Zill's face, causing him to fall back slightly. His eyes started to glow white, as did the eye on his staff, while the wind came from around him in large gusts, making him float in the air. "I SAID DUEL! OR SHOULD I TRASH THIS ENTIRE PLACE WITH MY MIGHTY WIND!?"

Zill and Kayla stared at him for a few seconds, before Kayla walked away. "Have fun you two," She said as she left.

That was the last straw for Zill.

He started to growl, his eyes glowing green as he summoned his powers. "YOU MESSED WITH ME ON THE WRONG DAY SMALL FRY!" He shouted at Horris as he floated in the air with his powers, a green aura surrounding his body while two green orbs appeared in his hands.

"Pfft!" He said dismissively. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he replied, "You don't intimidate me!" He then opened his eyes, and stared at him.

A few seconds went by, and the next thing Horris knew, Zill had pushed him straight through the roof with a ' **Crash** ,' holding onto him with his hands.

"I warned you you ugly chicken!" Zill shouted at him while they flew into the air away from the school.

"HALP!" Horris cried as they rose higher into the air. They were stopped when they ran into something, causing them to wince in pain. They shook their heads, and looked to see what they had run into.

Their eyes widened, and Horris clutched onto Zill in fear.

They had run into a lady with large red bat wings several times the size of her body. She had pale white skin, red eyes, sharp teeth, red hair, red eyelids, red claws, and blood was trickling out of her mouth a little. She was wearing a blood-red dress, with matching boots and pendant.

"Oh… Pardon me…" She said with a crooked smile.

"V-v-v-v-v…" Zill stuttered, unable to say the word he wanted to say.

"Vampire?" She said, finishing the word as she leaned close to his face, a hungry look in her eyes.

Zill took off with Horris, not daring to look back as Horris cried out in fear, "WAAAAHH!" He looked at the vampire with a worried look along with Zill, and said, "GO FASTER!"

"GURK!"

But before Zill could do so, he was grabbed by the throat with a long furry tail. The tail spun them around a few times, Horris crying out "Woah" a few times before they were thrown to the ground, Zill hitting his head pretty hard on the pavement several blocks from the school.

"What's the hurry tough guy?" The owner of the tail, a male grey wolf with red eyes and paws, taunted.

"Ugh," Zill groaned as he sat up, clutching his sore head while Horris hunched over his legs in fear.

Suddenly, Zill found himself face to face with the grey wolf, staring at its red eyes with fear. "You owe my mistressss an apology," he said to Zill. "We've heard a lot about you little crime fighter," He continued as Zill backed into the ground in fear, the wolf standing with Horris under his body as he spoke. "And your little vampire-phobia," He said with a grin as Zill gritted his teeth in fear.

His attention was taken away from Zill when Horris spoke up. "What are rogue vampires doing in the city… during the day?" He asked in bewilderment.

He shrunk down even more in fear when the wolf looked at him under his belly with a glare. "You got a comment sssmall fry?" He bared his fangs as he said, "I'm all earsss!" Horris clutched Zill's leg in terror as the wolf prepared to make him his lunch.

"RUN TWERP!" Zill cried as he grabbed ahold of the wolf by his neck. Horris didn't hesitate, grabbing his staff and running off with an "EP!"

Zill was quickly overpowered by the wolf's tail, soon finding his arms and chest bound together by it. "Ya know," He began, a disappointed look in his eyes. "I expected a much bigger fight then this," He finished. With that, Zill noticed with fear that the vampire lady had come down to the ground, and was slowly approaching them.

"It really is a delight to meet you, strange little creature. I cannot ever resist a good victim," She said as she approached him. She bent down to his face, and looked him right in the eyes with her own as she said, "I can see the fear in your eyes." Her eyes began glowing bright red, and Zill's began to as well as she hypnotized him. Zill felt himself relax as his eyes glowed red while he was hypnotized.

She steadied him with her hands as she lowered her mouth to his neck. Zill felt his eyes close as he gave into her commands, giving up. Right before she bit into him to drain him of his lifeblood, a female's voice rang out, catching the vampire's attention as she felt the cold tip of a steel fencing foil touch her side.

"Stop right there!"

Kayla stood there, fencing foil in hand as she pressed it to the vampire's side. "Let him go this instant!" She ordered.

"What have we here… vermin?" The vampire said as she looked at the kangaroo. Zill felt the effects of the hypnosis wearing off, allowing him to see what was going on.

Upon seeing who had challenged the vampire, he cried out, "Kayla!"

"HISSSSSSS!" The vampire hissed as she lunged at Kayla, who, in her fright, lowered her foil and her guard.

Zill grew angry at this, and started to glow a bright emerald green. The wolf noticed this, and tried to keep his tail wrapped around him. Before the vampire could get Kayla, Zill swooped in as he grabbed Kyla with his arms. As he flew off, he turned to see the vampire was flying after them, anger written all over her face.

Kayla noticed where they were heading, and spoke. "Zill! We can't lead her back towards the school! People will be in dang-"

"JUST TRUST ME!" He cried out, interrupting her as he flew back to the school.

They burst through the doors into a hallway, the vampire not far behind them. Damian and Jade were currently talking in the hallway when this happened.

"Look! All I'm sayin' is that is you have sex first in your bed, it becomes like a- haunted place of angsty memories. So it's best to have sex in the other person's bed," Damian said to Jade, who looked completely confused.

"Why are we talking about thi-"

She was interrupted when Zill and Kayla zoomed by, the vampire close behind them, hissing as she chased them.

They stared in their direction as the wind they had produced messed up their fur a bit. Damian turned to Jade with a questioning look, pointing a thumb in the direction they had gone. "Was that a vampire in the school?" She asked Jade, who just stared at her with wide eyes. Taking that answer as a "Yes," Damian turned in the direction she had pointed, and said, "COOL!" as her red irises glowed for a minute, her tail wagging with excitement.

"ZILL!?" Jade cried out with worry.

* * *

Gavin, Kyu, and Carrie were just leaving her office and were heading to lunch. "Thank you for the water Carrie," He said to her.

"No problem!" Carrie responded with a smile.

That smile went away when Zill and Kayla flew by, followed by a hissing bat-winged creature. Gavin and Kyu stared at their retreating figures in shock.

Gavin recognized the creature as a vampire queen. What was it doing in the school? He summoned his heightened sight, and saw to his horror that she was chasing after Zill and Kayla. He didn't want to think what would happen if they were caught by her. He feared for their lives, and ran after them, Kyu following him.

"What in… tarnation," Carrie said as she stared at the vampire queen. She quickly held up her right wrist to her face as she spoke in a commanding tone, a gadget on her arm. "Diana! We got an infiltration! And a problem!"

"What is it?"

"Vampire! A queen from the looks of her. And Gavin went after her, Kyu following him."

"I'm on my way! Carrie, you-"

"You don't have to tell me what to do Diana! I'm on this!" She cried as she pulled out a lasso. She then took off after the queen and the others. She hoped she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Gavin huffed and puffed as he sprinted after the queen. While running wasn't his strong suit, he could run pretty fast when he wanted to. Even so, he was still about 20 feet or so behind the queen.

He suddenly tripped and fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. He shook his head, and slowly got up. Kyu caught up to him, and said with worry, "Gavin! You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just tripped," He said. She nodded before she noticed something on him.

"Gavin, is that blood?" She asked him with worry. He looked at himself to see what she was talking about, and saw that there was blood on his arm. Lifting up his arm, he saw that he had gotten a scrape when he had fallen. It was oozing some blood, but it didn't worry him.

"Mhm," He said as he looked at it.

"Oh no," She replied worriedly. He raised an eyebrow. Why was she worried about him bleeding? It's not like he had a rare blood type and there was a vamp-Oh.

Shit.

He heard a sniff followed by a hiss, causing him to slowly turn around. Upon seeing the vampire standing there with her wings opened wide and fangs bared, he panicked.

He thrust his hands out in front of him, and fired a ball of ice at her in fear. The ball of ice hit her in the waist and shattered, covering her waist in ice.

The queen stared at the ice on her waist, and then stared at him, anger evident in her eyes. She hissed again, and broke the ice on her waist, leaving frost where it had been.

He gulped as the queen grabbed his arm, looking down at him hungrily.

* * *

"Zill, she's not following us," Kayla told him, worry in her voice.

"What's she doing then?" Zill asked. She held a hand over her eyes to see what she was doing, and her eyes widened.

"Zill, head back," She ordered him. He nodded, noting the frantic tone in her voice. He turned around, and flew back. As he flew back, he saw a flash of light, followed by a blood-curdling scream. Upon turning the corner, they froze.

The queen was feeding on Gavin.

* * *

Gavin struggled, trying to get away from the feeding vampire. He kicked and pushed with all his strength, knocking his shoes and socks off in the process. But he was unable to escape. She was too strong! He could feel himself growing weaker as the vampire queen drank his blood from his shoulder. He heard Kyu scream out his name before he fell unconscious.

" **Hello again Gavin Woodring."** A familiar voice spoke, causing him to open his eyes in shock. He found himself back in the darkness of his mind, with K standing there.

"K," He began as he looked around in confusion. "What am I doing here?"

" **You are close to death,** " K replied in a serious tone. His eyes widened as he remembered the situation he was in.

"Oh no!" He cried in alarm. "What am I going to do!?" He asked her frantically, panic in his voice.

" **You will defeat the vampire queen,** " She responded, pointing at him while she spoke. He looked at her with confusion.

"Defeat the vampire queen? How am I going to do that?" He asked her. "She took my ice attack like it was nothing, and my senses wouldn't help attack her in any way."

" **You already know that you have more abilities to discover, right?** " She asked him, making him even more confused.

"Yeah," He replied with a raised eyebrow. "I have ice, plants, and heightened senses right now. Why do you ask?"

She smiled underneath her veil. " **I'm going to make some of those abilities appear now,** " She replied.

His eyes widened in surprise. "You're going to make some appear now!?" He cried in shock. "Which ones?" He continued, looking at her with excitement.

She chuckled softly at his excitement as she waved a hand at him, making him feel tingly for a moment before the feeling stopped. " **You can now regenerate, and you have control over your blood,** " She replied.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with confusion. "I get the regeneration part, but what about the 'control over your blood' part?"

" **It means that you can bring your blood back into your body from the vampire queen,** " She answered, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Isn't that unsanitary, and wouldn't it hurt reentering my body?" He asked her.

K shook her head. **"No. Your blood would be cleaned as it enters your body, preventing you from getting infection. As for the pain, I have made it so that regeneration will not hurt at all. Only acquiring the injury will cause pain.** "

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. Thanks K," He replied with a smile.

K smiled. " **It's no trouble at all Gavin, but those aren't the only abilities I'm making appear now,** " She continued, getting a curious look from him.

"What else are you making appear?" He asked with curiosity.

" **Let me show you.** "

She gestured her arm to her left, and seven different colored orbs appeared next to her. Their colors were blue with silver streaks, purple, brown with tan spots, blue with black streaks, orange, black with white stripes, and green with gold streaks.

He stared at the orbs with wide eyes. "What do they represent?" He asked her as he looked at the orbs.

" **They are the different forms you will be able to change into,** " She replied.

His eyes widened. "Different forms?" He asked in amazement.

She nodded as the orbs flew into his body and were absorbed. " **Yes, seven to be exact,** " She answered, making his jaw drop.

"Seven forms!?" He cried in shock. He hadn't been expecting that many! "What are they, and will it hurt when I change form?" He asked her. "And will I be able to control when I transform?"

" **You will find out what they are when you turn into them. The transformations will be painless, and you will be able to control them at will,** " She answered bluntly, making Gavin nod in understanding. " **You will also be able to use the different abilities each form has,** " She continued, causing him to gain a questioning look on his face.

"But how will I learn to use their abilities?" He asked her. "And what are their abilities?"

" **Instinct will tell you what to do and instinct will reveal their abilities to you,** " She replied, getting a confused look from him in response.

" **Now go, and use your new form to beat the queen,** " She said to him before he could ask another question, causing him to disappear. Watching him fade away from her sight, she sighed before she smiled. " **We will meet again. And when we do, I hope it is in better circumstances, for we will only meet a few more times,** " She said to herself.

With that, Gavin found himself back in the real world, the queen still drinking his blood. He looked around slowly to not alert the queen and saw that Kyu was crying on the ground, her paws over her muzzle as she bawled, while Carrie, who had just arrived, had a scowl on her face and Kayla was crying into Zill's chest while he held her, his eyes closed. He felt his heart break at the sight, and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Get off me, you bitch!" He cried, taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her away with a burst of supernatural strength, causing her to stumble back a few feet before falling to the ground, while he landed on his ass, weak from blood loss. Kyu, Kayla, and Zill looked at him with shock on their faces, while Carrie had a surprised look on her face.

"G-g-gavin?" Kyu choked out, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He nodded.

"Yes Kyu. It's me," He replied with a smile. Before she could respond however, he spoke. "Let me take care of this bitch first." She looked at him with worry.

"B-but how!?" She cried out with fear. "You almost died a few seconds ago, and you want to go at her again?!" He nodded.

"I know you're worried Kyu," He replied, the queen starting to get back up. "But I can do this. Just trust me," He finished, looking into her teary eyes.

Kyu sniffed as she looked at him. She knew when she looked in his eyes that something was different about him now. What it was, she didn't know. But she knew she could trust him. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes with a paw.

"Thanks," He said with a smile, before he turned his attention back to the queen, who was looking at him in confusion and anger with her hands on her hips.

"How are you still able to move!?" She cried out in anger. "You should be unconscious by now with the amount of blood I've taken from you."

"That's the thing," He began, a stern tone in his voice as he slowly got up on unsteady legs. "I can get it back." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his body, thinking 'Return to me.' He then opened his eyes, and saw that the queen was holding her hand to her mouth and stomach, cheeks swollen with his blood. Her cheeks widened more and more, until she couldn't hold her mouth closed anymore. With a retching sound, the queen felt her mouth give way, allowing his blood to escape her body. It flew into the holes on his shoulder in red streams as it reentered his body, making him smile in relief as he felt his body's strength return. Once every drop of his blood had reentered him, the holes closed, leaving no sign that they were ever there.

The queen wiped her mouth, and glared at him angrily. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," She stated darkly. "And then, when I'm through with you, I'm going to go after the rest of the school," She finished with a crazed grin, a murderous aura around her.

He growled, startling them. "NO YOU WON'T!" He cried out angrily, closing his eyes as he concentrated. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE!" With that, a blueish silver aura started to emanate from him, growing brighter every second. Soon, he was completely covered in the aura, causing the queen and everyone else to shield their eyes from the light while the queen stepped back a few feet in surprise.

With a surge of energy, Gavin felt no pain as his bones broke and reformed while fur grew all over his body as it changed. His face grew a muzzle, complete with canine teeth. A metal spike grew out of his chest and on each of his wrists. His waist grew slightly slimmer, his shorts and underwear falling off as his privates were hidden by a pouch, while a blue canine tail grew out of his ass. Finally, his shirt fell to the ground, having been torn by the transformation.

The aura began to fade away as the transformation ended, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes and look at where Gavin had been. Their eyes widened.

Where Gavin had stood was a strange creature! It resembled a bipedal jackal, but with some kangaroo-like characteristics as well. Its forepaws were black, had three fingers, and had large pointed spikes on the backs of the wrists. The fur on its arms was blue, ending at the shoulders, which had become covered in black fur in the shape of a ring. It had shaggy, pale yellow fur covering its chest and torso, with a metal spike in the middle of the chest. It had a thick line of black fur on its waist, acting like a natural belt. Its thighs resembled shorts, and were covered in blue fur. A blue, medium length tail with a 90 degree bend at the tip stuck out. From the knee down, its legs and feet were covered in black fur. It stood on its three toes as opposed to the entire foot. The head was jackal-like in appearance, with a slightly longer muzzle and tall pointy ears that stood straight up. It was covered in blue and black fur, the black making a mask pattern on the face from the nose to either side of the head. There was a black stripe going from the bridge of the nose to the rear of the head as well. Finally, there were four small tear-shaped appendages on the back of its head.

The creature opened its eyes, revealing them to be vertically slitted blue. It looked down at itself, as if in wonder, and held a paw out in front of its face, examining it. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth, and spoke. "This is interesting," It said with a male voice, causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock.

Kyu's eyes widened at the sound of the creature's voice. 'It couldn't be…. Could it?' She thought in bewilderment. She then noticed something on the creature that made her shake her head in astonishment. There, around the creature's neck, was a familiar fox necklace.

"G-gavin?" She called out the creature, who turned to her upon hearing her speak.

"Yes Kyu?" He replied with a nod.

"You look… different," She said, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"So I do," He said, looking at himself with a smile. His attention was drawn to the vampire, who was staring at him with a surprised look, before she shook her head, her face becoming one of spite.

"So you changed form. Big deal!" The vampire said to him sarcastically. "I'm still going to kill you and everyone else," She continued as she ran at him, her claws ready to slash him to pieces.

Gavin started to panic on the inside, thinking 'What do I do what do I do!? I don't know how to use the abilities of this form, or what the abilities even are. How do I use them!?' His eyes then widened. 'Wait! Didn't K say that I needed to listen to my instincts in order to learn how to use my abilities in these forms?' Before he could ponder anymore, the vampire lunged at him. 'Screw it! I'm following the instincts!' he thought as he followed his instincts, thrusting a paw out at her as she lunged at him. He concentrated on his palm, and as he felt the vampire's chest touch his palm, he shouted, "Force palm!"

With that, a large light green blast shot from his paw directly into the vampire, causing her to fly back down the hallway several feet, her large wings keeping her from flying back even farther.

They looked at the vampire, laying prone on the floor, before looking back at him, surprise on their faces. He chuckled to himself upon seeing their faces, before he looked back at the vampire, knowing that she wasn't down for the count. Sure enough, she started to move, pushing herself up with her wings and arms.

Gavin listened to his instincts again, putting his paws to the side over each other. His eyes glowed light blue as a blue sphere started to form between them.

Everyone stared at the orb in his paws. What was it going to do?

As the queen got off the ground, he felt the orb form fully between his paws, making him smile. "Aura sphere!" He cried as he thrust the sphere at her. The orb quickly flew towards her before she could react, and then exploded, making her fly back down the hall even further. She caught herself with her wings, stopping herself, looking a little roughed up, but otherwise uninjured. She glared at him with anger, and then flew at him, causing him to hold his arms for protection instinctively in front of his body. She passed by him though, causing him to glance behind him to see where she was.

He stiffened in anger when he saw that she was going after Zill again, who was flying away from her with Kayla in his arms as fast as he could.

'Dammit! She's still after them!' He thought with frustration. 'I can't let her get them!'

"Kyu, grab my things and follow me!" He said as he began running after them. She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself and sighed in frustration, since he was already too far away to hear her.

'Gavin, you have some explaining to do after this,' She thought as she gathered his things, holding them in her tail before she started running after him. 'So you better not get yourself killed!'

"Dammit!" He muttered to himself angrily as he ran after the vampire. "I'm not fast enough!" He then felt his instincts tell him to concentrate on his legs. He did so, and felt a name for an ability pop up in his head. 'Extreme speed!' He thought as he ran, a blue aura outlining his body. He then found himself running at blinding speed, a blue trail of light left by him as he ran. He grinned, and thought 'This is perfect! Now I can catch up to the Vampire Queen, hopefully before she gets Zill and Kayla.'

As he neared them, he heard Kayla cry out, "Zill! LOOKOUT!" He watched as Zill looked at Kayla with an uneasy look before he looked down sadly. Zill dropped her to the ground as he continued to fly, right before the queen grabbed onto him, sending them crashing into the ground, much to his horror as he slowed down a bit, the blue aura fading from his body as Extreme speed ended.

"You really think it's that easy to escape from me!?" She yelled at Zill, clutching him around the neck as she brought him closer to her. "FOOLISH INSECT!" She hissed as she opened her mouth, preparing to feed on him. A brown lasso shot out past Gavin, wrapping itself around her head through her open mouth, causing her to make a choking sound.

Gavin watched as Carrie, who had been the one to lasso the queen, ran past him. She put a boot in her back as she yanked the lasso, forcing the queen to look her right in the eyes. "I wouldn't touch that boy unless ya want yer fangs pried out!" She spat at the queen in anger. Gavin then arrived, and came to a complete stop, glaring at the vampire queen.

The queen hissed as she got out from under the boot and turned to face them. Her eyes glowed red with anger as she called out, "SSSIIMONNN!"

Carrie scowled. "Glowin' eyes don't scare me none ya-"

"HISSSSS!"

"GAHHH!" Carrie cried as a grey wolf jumped her from behind and bit her on the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

Gavin stared in horror as the wolf, known as Simon, pinned her to the floor. "NOBODY harms my mistresss," He said to a frowning Carrie. He then leaned down to her face as he tasted her blood, getting a hungry look on his face. "Hmmm… Demon blood…"

Before he could get more of her blood and before Gavin could react, Simon was slapped in the face by a long red tail with a black tip, causing him to fall off Carrie.

Gavin looked to see that Fabian had arrived, and was not in a happy mood, growling as her fur puffed out. She stopped when she saw the grey wolf more clearly, and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"You!" Simon growled at her, his red eyes glowing.

"Simon?" She replied, a confused look on her face.

He leaped at her with bared fangs, with her looking at him with shock.

* * *

The queen grabbed Zill, and quickly bit into his neck, causing him to cry out in pain.

"GAAAH!"

"ZILLION!" Kayla cried it in alarm.

Carrie scowled as she stood up. "That does it!" She lunged at the queen, and bit her on the shoulder, drawing blood.

The queen hissed in pain as she let go of Zill, who collapsed to the ground.

While the two women fought, Kayla ran over to Zill. "Zill! Are you okay? Let me see the bite!" She cried out as she helped him sit up, blood slowly trickling down his neck.

"Kayla! I am so sorry!" He apologized as they sat up.

"Zill, you don't have to be sorry for this!" She replied with a sad look.

He shook his head. "No! I'm sorry for everything! Forgetting our anni-"

"Zill, you're seriously still thinking about that with what is currently happening?" She interrupted.

"Yes!" He cried with exasperation.

Kayla smiled at him. "Zill, you made one mistake. A silly cliché one admittedly, but do you really think that's enough to curse you with my scorn? NO! I love you! This goof isn't enough to change that!" She explained, getting a smile from him. "I was just a bit mad, that's all!"

Zill pulled her close to him as they kissed for several seconds. He then pulled away as he looked at her fur in dismay. "OH GOD!" He exclaimed. "I'm bleeding on you. Sorry!" He continued as Kayla looked at the blood on her fur uncomfortably.

* * *

Gavin, who had stood there in shock as he witnessed all that was happening, was shaken from his daze when Fabian cried out in pain.

"FAUUGHHH!"

He looked to see what had happened, and felt the air around him drop a few degrees.

Fabian was pinned to the ground on her back, with Simon standing over her while he bit down on her cream chest, drawing blood.

Gavin growled in anger, which revealed his sharp teeth, causing the wolf to look at him with a look that read "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Extreme speed!" He shouted as he ran at Simon, the blue aura returning as Simon stared at him with wide eyes. He smashed right into Simon, causing him to lose his grip on Fabian, and pushed him into the lockers with a ' **CRASH!,** ' a gust of wind following him.

He jumped back from the wolf, and held his palm out, shouting "Force palm!" A large light green blast shot out, hitting the wolf full force. A large cloud resulted from the explosion, obscuring his view of the wolf.

He stood there, his arms at the ready. He heard a growl from within the cloud, and saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. He held his palm out as the wolf lunged at him with bared bloody fangs.

Before Gavin could use Force palm again, a familiar yellow tail wrapped around Simon, causing him to yelp as he was stopped and pulled away from his prey.

"NO!" The queen cried in rage as she watched with horror while she was held tightly in Carrie's arms, Carrie scowling at her.

Diana had arrived.

She stood there, staring at Simon with an angry expression, Kyu alongside her. Gavin noticed that she had his clothes with her, making him smile slightly.

"NO!" The queen roared as she struggled to escape Carrie's grip, failing to do so.

"Kyu! Get these students to the health room!" Diana ordered her with a stern look. "We will deal with these monsters."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The queen laughed darkly, getting odd looks from everyone. She leaned forward, getting in Diana's face with a grin. "So, we're the monsters…? Diana…"

She started laughing harder as her body turned into many black bats, startling Carrie, Gavin, and Kyu as they flew away, making their escape.

"Dangit!" Carrie cried with a scowl. "I shoulda remembered vampires can do that." She fumed in frustration.

Kyu ran over to him, his clothes in her tail. "You alright Gavin?" She asked him with worry.

Gavin gulped as he felt several pairs of eyes on him. He meekly waved a paw at them before he put it down, and put his arms behind his back as he stood there. He nodded. "I'm fine Kyu." She sighed with relief before she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Mr. Woodring," Diana began, a stern look on her face as she looked at him. "The students to the health room. Please."

He nodded and went over to Zill and Kayla with Kyu. He reached out a hand to Zill, who gladly took it. After getting up, Kayla with him, they started making their way to the health room, the teachers watching them leave before they focused their attention on the wolf in Diana's tail, making him gulp.

* * *

As they made their way to the health room, Zill spoke up. "So…," He began, getting his attention. "What are you?" He asked him.

He shrugged in response. "I don't really know. I was dying one minute, and then turned into this in the next," He replied, gesturing to himself. He then noticed the blood dripping from Zill's neck, and asked, "I see she bit you?"

Zill nodded. "Y-yeah," He replied with an uneasy look.

"Does that mean you're going to become one now?" Kyu asked, getting a frown from Gavin.

"Could you please… NOT say that," He answered with a pleading look.

Kayla spoke up. "No! Casual vampire bites have no turning effect. Ms. Carrie says it's a kind of ceremony for a vampire to turn another being." With that, they arrived at the health room, which had a white background with a red cross on the door.

Upon opening it, Gavin felt his heart slow for a few seconds.

"O,h well lookie who it is!" The insane man he had met before said with a crazed smile, sitting Indian style with his stuffed unicorn doll on his head. "Little Mister Runawayscreaming! What brings you back hear hmm?" He continued, his crazed mind making him think that the new creature was the man he had met before.

Zill stepped forward. "Uh… I was bitten by a vampire… And-"

The man jumped up, dropping the doll, and grabbed Zill's arms as he pulled him close, peering at the bite mark on his shoulder with crazy eyes. "OOOH! " He said, interrupting him. "An enchanted bite! Simple bandages won't do! This job isn't for a silly nurse NONONO! This is a job for the DOCTOR!"

' **Snap!** '

The man suddenly stopped upon hearing the fingers snap, and smiled warmly, grabbing his unicorn doll and snuggling with it.

"Is someone in need of a doctor!?" A woman in doctor's garb asked, holding a syringe in one hand. She had long black hair, scissors for her right hand, a carved smile mostly hidden by a surgical mask that had red lipstick lips on it, pure red eyes, white skin, and blush marks on her cheeks.

Overall, she was a bit creepy.

Gavin and Kyu stared at her with wide eyes, not sure how to respond. Luckily, Zill did. "Hey Ms. Keiko!" He said, walking up to her. "It's just a vampire bite, no big thing."

She nodded. "Alrighty. I'll stitch that up lickity split!"

The insane man looked at her with a smile as he gestured to Gavin. "This is the new staff member I told you about Keeki!" He cried.

Keiko put her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "He seems nice," She said, looking over at Gavin.

He waved a paw at her with a meek smile. She nodded, before turning to Kayla. "You can wait outside dearie! This won't take long!" She told her.

"Okay!" Kayla happily replied.

"Um, Ms. Keiko?" Gavin asked, getting their attention. "Can I use the curtain over there to change back? It'll only take a few seconds." He pointed at a changing curtain that was in a corner of the room.

She nodded. "It's fine with me," She replied, making him smile.

"Thanks," He said, taking his clothes from Kyu before heading over to the curtain. Once he came to the curtain, he pulled it behind him as he stepped inside.

He set his clothes down on the floor, and picked up his shorts and underwear. He put them on and pulled them up, holding them in place as he concentrated, and began changing back to normal. Bones broke and regrew as his body turned human, the fur and spikes receding back into his body.

Once he had finished changing back, he picked up his torn shirt and put it on with a sigh. "Well, at least it wasn't one of my nicest shirts," He said, looking down at the shirt, it now looking more like a jacket than a shirt. He put on his socks and shoes, thankful that they hadn't been on when he had transformed.

He pulled back the curtain when he was finished, and walked out into the hallway, leaning against a locker as he waited for Zill to get taken care. Kyu and Kayla soon joined him, with Kayla leaning against the wall right next to the doorway and Kyu leaning on him as they waited. He didn't notice it, but Kyu was slightly blushing as she leaned on him due to his torn shirt.

* * *

Simon sighed as he sat in the cage he was imprisoned in with a bored expression. He looked up when Fabian came up to the cage, still bleeding slightly.

"How dare you enter this school and endanger our students!" She yelled at him.

"So you're a teacher huh? Figures," He replied, ignoring her question.

She bristled with anger. "Are you even listening to me?!" She cried.

"Not really," He snarked, scratching his ear with a hind leg.

"Fabian," Diana began, catching her attention. "You should report to the health room as well as Carrie-"

"Nah Diana!" Carrie interrupted. "I can treat mah own wounds."

Diana gave her a flat look, before sighing. "Fine," She flatly stated, before turning her attention to Simon, along with Fabian and Carrie. "What I want to know is what rogue vampires are doing this far into the city," She said.

"Hmhmhmhm," Simon chuckled as he rested his head on one paw. "Yeah, wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Gavin, Kyu, and Kayla looked up when Zill came out of the room, a few bandages wrapped around his neck. "Hey guys!" He said with a wave to Gavin and Kyu.

"Glad to see you're alright Zill," Gavin said, with Kyu nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Me too," She replied.

Zill nodded before he looked at Kayla with a small smile. "Sorry for the wait Kay!"

Kayla smiled. "It wasn't that long," She replied, before looking at the bandage with a worried look. "Does it hurt?" She asked, leaning against his chest as she looked at it.

"Not much anymore…," He said, trailing off as they stared into each other's eyes. They both grew big smiles and started blushing heavily, turning bright red as they pressed their foreheads together.

Gavin and Kyu looked at each other and nodded, before slowly backing away to give the lovebirds some space.

As they backed up, Zill and Kayla kissed once again, wrapping their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss, their eyes closed. Kayla felt herself get lifted off the ground as she and Zill made out.

"Aw! Come on!" Damian cried out in frustration nearby, while Jade held her hands together and smiled, happy her friends had made up. Zill and Kayla ignored Damian's outburst, and walked off, leaning against each other with content looks on their faces.

Gavin smiled as he watched them leave, thankful they had gotten their squabble taken care of.

"Ahem."

Gavin froze upon hearing someone clear their throat behind him, while Kyu turned around to see who it was. He slowly turned around, and saw Diana, Carrie, and Fabian standing there, staring at him.

Fabian whistled as she looked at his exposed chest, causing him to blush. But before she could say anything, Carrie nudged her with a scowl. "Get along fuzz bucket!" She growled at her. "Go get that wound of yers taken care of!"

Fabian glared at her, before she walked over to the health room and went inside. Gavin turned his attention from the doorway to Diana as she leaned towards him, a stern look on her face, while Kyu and Carrie looked on in silence.

"Mr. Woodring," She began. "May we have a moment of your time to discuss some things?" She asked.

Gavin sighed upon hearing this. He knew this was going to happen eventually. "Sure," He replied. "How about we discuss this in my office in my office?"

Diana nodded. "That sounds like an excellent idea Mr. Woodring," She replied as she leaned back.

Fabian then came back out, a couple of bandages wrapped around her chest. "Now then, shall we go?" Diana asked him, getting a nod in response. She smiled faintly, before it disappeared, turning back into a stern look. "Excellent. Lead the way Mr. Woodring," She said as he turned and started to walk off, the rest of them following him silently.

Gavin and Kyu headed back to his office with them in tow. Once they reached his office, he opened the door for them, and gestured for them to come inside.

Kyu and Diana walked in, giving him a nod as they did so. Carrie just walked right in with a scowl and crossed arms. Fabian, however, looked at him with a sultry smile. "A gentleman? Why thank you," She said as she walked in, dragging her tail across his chest as she went in, causing him to blush slightly.

Shaking his head to refocus, he let out a deep breath, and went inside, quietly shutting the door behind him before he went over to his desk. He saw that Diana was sitting on the floor and Fabian was sitting in the other office chair, Diana looking at him with a stern gaze while Fabian looked at him with curiosity. Carrie leaned against the wall, looking at him with a scowl. Kyu was, of course, sitting in her usual chair, looking at him with curiosity as well.

As he sat down behind his desk, he rested his hands together on his desk as he looked at them before he sighed. "Alright, now before you all ask about what happened with me today, I have a question," He said. "Is what the Rulebook says about Relationships here true?"

They looked at him with raised eyebrows, before Diana sighed, and nodded. "It is Mr. Woodring. Why do you ask?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Gavin sighed as he put a hand to his head before looking at her with a flat look. "It's… unexpected," He began. "I'm not sure what to do knowing about it, to be honest with you," He finished, looking down at his desk with frustration.

They all looked at him with softened looks, before Fabian spoke up. "Don't worry about it Gavin," She began, making him look at her with confusion. She continued. "For now, just go on like everything is normal, and you can worry about it when someone wants to have a relationship with you."

Upon hearing that, he thought about it for several seconds, and smiled. It made sense. "Thank you Fabian," He replied. She nodded.

"It was nothing," She answered with a smile of her own, before a curious look adorned her face.

"Now that that is out of the way, let us talk about what happened today," Diana said, catching his attention, a serious look appearing on her face as well as Carrie's.

He sighed as he nodded. "Alright," He replied. "But hold your questions till I'm done please." Fabian, Diana, and Carrie raised an eyebrow in confusion at that, but nodded.

"Ok Mr. Woodring. We'll listen first, and then ask questions," Diana responded. "Go ahead."

Gavin nodded, and proceeded to tell them all about what had happened. He told them about K, his abilities and their drawbacks, and his forms. He told them what happened when he met K for the first time, and what happened when he met her again. Once he was done talking about his abilities, he leaned back in his chair as he watched all four of them process what they had just heard, Kyu not knowing about the forms.

After a few minutes of thinking, Carrie looked up at him. "So let me get this straight," She began. "You have abilities that a woman made of light named 'K' gave you, and there are more coming?" He nodded.

"And you also have seven forms with their own abilities to turn into, though you have only discovered one of them so far?" Fabian said, getting another nod from him.

"And the reason you didn't tell anyone besides Kyu about this is because you were afraid they might treat you differently?" Diana asked, getting yet another nod from Gavin.

"That's about it," He said, thinking she didn't believe him. Diana looked him in the eyes for several seconds, before she spoke.

"I believe you."

Carrie and Gavin looked at her in surprise. "He's tellin' the truth Diana?" Carrie asked in disbelief.

"He is, Carrie," She replied. "I could tell when I looked into his eyes." She looked at Carrie with a smirk. "You know how good a judge of character I can be."

Carrie huffed, and grumbled, "I know. It's just that, it's a pretty strange tale."

Diana nodded. "Yes it is. But it doesn't make it any less true."

Fabian nodded in understanding. "That makes sense." Turning to him, she asked, "Why are you afraid people might treat you differently?"

Gavin sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Because," He replied sadly. "As an orphan, I was so different from everyone else at school. I got bullied because of it, so as a result, I'm a bit fearful about using my abilities in public."

"No offence, Mr. Woodring," Diana began, catching his attention. "But you do not need to worry about that here."

He looked at her with confusion. He didn't need to worry? Why?

Seeing his confused look, she continued. "Zillion Martinez regularly uses his abilities here and in the city, and nobody bullies him. And several other students use their abilities here as well, and they are not bullied either. So you using your abilities, while it would be surprising to some, would not get you bullied. In fact, I would think it would get you good attention and publicity, as well as acceptance."

He arched an eyebrow at that. Acceptance? That's all he wanted. At his old home, he wasn't accepted for who he was, so he felt out of place and alone with Kyu. Here, however he felt like he was home. He leaned back in his chair in thought. Should he let the secret out? He hummed to himself as he thought for a few minutes, before he came to a decision.

"You know what? I think I'll let the secret out about my abilities," He stated, standing up from behind his desk. "It's like you said Diana. Zill and other students use their abilities here and in public with no fear of being bullied. So why should I be so scared of opposition," He finished with a smile.

Diana warmly smiled. "Well then, let me be the first one to say 'Congratulations,'" With that, she reached a paw out, which he gladly took.

Gavin grinned as he shook Diana's paw. He felt at peace knowing he could let his secret out and be accepted by the people.

Once he finished shaking her paw, Fabian asked him, "Could you turn into that jackal creature for us please?"

Gavin nodded, sliding off his shoes as he closed his eyes in concentration. The blueish silver aura appeared around his body, growing brighter and brighter, eventually causing them to cover their eyes.

With that, Gavin felt himself shift into his new form, clothes and socks falling off him as he changed. When he felt the transformation stop, he opened his eyes, and saw that they were looking at him with interest.

"Come out here so I can get a good look at ya'!" Carrie cried, Gavin quickly complying. When he got to the front of the desk, she walked up to him, a hand to her chin in thought as she walked around him, inspecting him.

After several seconds, she reached a hand out and grabbed one of his wrist spikes. She traced a finger on it, her eyes narrowing. She let go of it, and looked at him with surprised look. "Those spikes you have? They're made of steel."

He looked surprised for a few seconds before he grabbed one of the spikes with his paw, feeling the cold steel in his grip. He held the spike up to his chest spike, and hit the two of them together, making a ringing sound. "You're right," He replied with a smile. "They are made of steel. Cool."

She nodded. "I've seen many a creature in my time, but never one that had steel as a natural part of its body." She leaned closer as she continued. "You've turned into a completely new species I've never even seen! It's incredible!" She walked around him once again, examining him closer than before.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was understandable that she would be excited about his new form, her being the teacher of Creature Studies. "Well, maybe I could help you with studying this new form," He suggested with a grin.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "You'd really do that!?" She asked him excitedly. He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to learn as much about my new form as possible, and who better to do that with than you," He replied.

"YEEEHAAAAW!" She cried out in excitement, letting go of him. He smiled seeing her excitement. He then felt something tap him on the shoulder, causing him to turn to see who it was. He saw that it was Kyu who had tapped him with her tail. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Gavin, I really like your form," Kyu said, making him smile some more.

"Thanks Kyu. I like it to," He replied, making her smile as she rested her head on the chair.

"Indeed," Diana added, making him look at her with curiosity. "Your form is remarkable."

"Th-thank you," He replied, blushing at the compliment, tail wagging slightly.

"Well, I think Mr. Woodring's new form is… _exquisite_ ," Fabian purred as she looked him over, causing him to blush deeper.

"FABIAN!" Carrie cried out in anger, making Fabian look at her with a frown.

Gavin let out a hearty laugh as Carrie started scolding Fabian.

Life was going to be more fun and interesting with everyone knowing about his abilities.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone had been listening to them outside the door. Damian sighed as she floated away. She hadn't been expecting to hear **that** when she decided to eavesdrop on them. "So, Gavin can change form, has powers, and has just found out about the relationship rules here?" She asked herself as she floated to the doors leading outside. She grew a large grin as she raised her hand. "Things just got even _more_ interesting." With that, she snapped her fingers, and disappeared in a flash of red light, leaving no trace of her presence behind.

* * *

 **Well, this chapter was another doozy! Almost as long, if not longer than the previous chapter! I hope it was to your liking!**

 **Zill was slightly OOC when Gavin mentioned what had happened with Jade and him.**

 **If you guys hadn't figured it out by the name and description, he turned into the Pokémon Lucario. One of my favorite Pokémon.**

 **This was his first real fight, so he wasn't really all that good. He will get better as time goes on.**

 **So, Gavin can change forms! What will his other forms be? And what is going on with Damian?**

 **Next time, Gavin will meet some special people in Damian's life, and will have to deal with some of them, as well as deal with a new power.**

 **The story will continue in: The Demon's Guardians: Triple Trouble!**

 **I seriously would be fine if you guys guessed what his forms are. I look forward to it! I will give you hints. All but two are Pokémon. One has no limbs. And three of them are on all fours. PM me your guesses, or for those who don't do PM, ask in a review.**

 **Enjoying the series? Please follow/review!**

 **Also, I have an open poll that deals with this story on my profile. Please vote!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	6. The Demon Guardians

**Hello Everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here with another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoophobia. VIVZIEPOP does!**

 **Last time, things heated up, with Gavin taking on a vampire queen and discovering some new abilities, one of which was shapeshifting. He learned from K that he could change into different forms, but he would only be able to turn into the forms once he discovered them. His first form was the Pokemon Lucario.**

 **BTW, Zoroark is not one of his forms. Good guess though. Only one of the pokemon he will be able to turn into is from that generation. There is another pokemon from the same generation as Lucario.**

 **In this chapter, Gavin meets some special people in Damian's life, and will have to deal with some of them, as well as deal with a new power.**

 **I had to change the order of events with Fabian at the end of this chapter, since in the webcomic the situation with Fabian happened after the events of the next chapter. I'm also changing the comic a bit to fit in with what I want.**

 **Confusing? Sorry.**

 **Anyways, Let's continue!**

 **Also, for the description of Hell, I got inspired by the webcomic, my imagination, and Kalum16's story "Unxexpected."**

* * *

 **The Demon Guardians: Triple Trouble!**

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

 **Hell**

A horrid place, full of suffering, drugs, prostitutes, murders, you name it! If it was a sin, it happened in Hell. The hazy sky of hell was blood-red, and the capital city of Hell looked like any other major city, with skyscrapers, clocktowers, casinos, and town houses in varying shades of red. The smell of cheap liquor and smoke was strong in the air, neon lights advertising drugs, sex, and alcohol on various buildings. On the outskirts of the city, various signs screamed: "Welcome to Hell! Population: A. Fucking. Lot!"

Overall, the entire place had a feeling of despair.

In the middle of the city, a giant palace sat on the top of a large hill, overlooking the city. A large dome was in the center of it, towering over the rest of the palace by several stories. The rest of the palace looked strangely normal, black shutters on its open windows on both floors, having two stories. A large, bleeding, black eye with a slitted red iris was painted right below the dome, looking out over the city. Sharp, needle-like spires stood out on the roof, a few shaped like an inverted cross. On the front of the palace, above the second floor, an inverted black cross hung on the roof, a sharp contrast to the blood-red of the walls.

Withered, distorted black trees dotted the grounds of the palace, the ground of Hell and the palace itself covered with glowing, lava red lines that looked like veins, making it appear as if they were alive. Black vines dotted the building, adding to its ominous air. In front of the steps of the palace, a large red sign sat in the ground. It read in black lettering: "Welcome to Hell! Enjoy your stay!"

This was the home of Lucifer 'Satan' Beelzly and his wife Narissa, the king and queen of hell, and the parents of the Anti-Christ Damian.

Inside the palace in one room, a small creature frowned as he wrote on a clipboard he held in his hand, a pale yellow quill in the other. The creature was wearing a black shirt with red, jagged trim, and a small skull in the center of his collar. He was covered in shockingly bright blue fur, unusual for a demon of Hell to have. His long ears stood behind his head like two long blue horns, with a touch of red on his bangs. He also had orange eyes.

This was Major Styx, Satan's no-nonsense right-hand man. He was in charge of keeping Hell functioning in tip-top shape.

"Hmmmm," He growled as he stopped writing for a moment and looked at the clipboard, eyebrows lowering in anger. "Okay! Let's try this again," He said as he sighed. "Who is counting the souls arriving on the East Side of Hell today?" He asked the two demons in front of him.

One of them, a red demon covered in fur with pure white eyes and no pupils, and short red and black striped horns that stood upright on his head, raised his hand in excitement. "I AM!" He cried. The other demon was green in color, and had the body of a lizard, with pure black eyes and curled green and black striped horns on the side of his head.

Styx closed his eyes as he continued. "Alright. Bob is on the East Side. How about the West?" He asked, getting blank looks from the two demons.

When no one responded, he opened his eyes, and asked, "Anyone?"

Bob coughed into his hand, while the other demon just stared blankly.

"Well… Major Styx… Sir," Bob began, putting a hand behind his head as he spoke. "Carl was in the West Side. But he was fed to Hell Hounds by a demon gang… Ya know how things happen over there," He said with an uneasy look, the green demon opening his mouth to say something to him, but paused, and decided not to.

Styx frowned as he growled out, "DEMON GANG?!" His frown deepened as he gestured to them. "Well fine, so who wants to replace him then!?" He said with frustration.

"Uhhhhh…" The two muttered, trailing off as they avoided eye contact with him.

"Well sir…," the green demon began as he raised a finger at him. "The West Side is where the worst demons are… they make our jobs with the souls kinda… hard… Shouldn't somebody more… I dunno… strong-"

"HOW COME I AM ONLY JUST NOW LEARNING OF THIS UNRULY DEMON STUFF?" Styx interrupted with a shout, waving his hands around and mouth open extremely wide with anger.

Bob shrugged as he held his hands up. "Well, you never come to our faculty meetings," He replied, getting an angry glare from Styx in return.

Styx was silent for a few seconds, before he started yelling at them, his hands clenched in anger at his sides, not noticing the fearful looks the two were giving as they looked past him. "Do you know how much trouble I will be in if Lucifer finds out souls are not being counted?!" He cried.

" _ **Souls are not being… WHAT?"**_ A deep, booming voice said behind Styx, causing him to tense up as his eyes widened.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH SATAN!" Styx cried in alarm as he turned around, eyes bulging. "Wha-What are you doing here sire?" He asked with a worried look.

" _ **I was looking for my daughter… What is it about souls?"**_ Satan replied.

Satan, the Lord of Darkness and Ruler of Hell itself, was a rather… _interesting_ character. Draconic in appearance, his whole body apart from his head was made up of black energy that crackled and fizzed in its huge shape. His head had multiple red horns on it, his eyes, mouth, and throat glowing red like a burning furnace. A glowing inverted cross ran down the bridge of his nose, connecting to his glowing mouth.

Styx raised a finger as he began to answer, only to deflate as he looked to the side. He then looked at Satan with a questioning look. "You said you're looking for Damian?" He asked him.

Satan nodded as he rose above him. _**"YESS. He was absent for his weekend performance. My wife was rather irate,"**_ He replied, getting a sad look from Styx as he crossed his arms.

"The Queen? Oh how dreadful… I have not seen the Princess all day sire!" He replied sadly. Satan leaned down to him, looking at him with suspicion.

" _ **You are sure you do not have ANY idea where Damian might be?"**_ He asked Styx, who shook his head.

"N-no Sire! Of course not!" He replied with fake confusion, hoping Satan wouldn't pressure him anymore.

Satan turned away from him as he left. _**"Fine. Report to me if you find her,"**_ He ordered.

Styx nodded, and replied. "Of course sire!" He watched him leave with a large smile. Once Satan had left, the smile disappeared as he turned to look at a particular door in anger. "Tentadora!" He cried as he marched over grumbling to a red door that had a sign that read "Kick Please!" in pink lettering on a pink background with a white heart next to it.

He kicked open the door, and marched in. "TENTADORA! WH-" He stopped upon seeing that no one was in the room. The room was colored pink, with a pink bed next to a makeup mirror. Pipes ran from the bed to the floor and wall.

"WOMAN!" He roared in anger as he clenched his fist tightly. "GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHERE THE DARK PRINCESS IS! NAUNGH!" He cried.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **Back at the school…**

"HAHAHA OH GOD!" Damian laughed as she sat with her friends. "That reminds me of the time I tricked my cousin into asking out a pyro maniac," She said. She chuckled to herself as she remembered what happened. "He ended up setting her on fire. It was hilarious!"

Sahara and Addison, who were sitting next to her, smiled. Addison was the boy Gavin had seen being taught art by the naga when he first arrived. He was wearing a green sweater, and green pants with matching shoes. He was feminine in appearance, and had blond hair, white skin, and green eyes, as well as a green fluffy tail.

"Sounds kinda familiar, ey Vince?" Leonardo 'Lenny' said to his twin brother Vincent 'Vince' with a grin. Lenny and Vince were almost identical twin wolves who had Boston accents. They had grey fur, yellow eyes, and wore black fingerless gloves that extended to their elbows. But that was as far as their similarities went. Lenny was wearing a black bow tie, had some missing teeth, had a white iris in his right eye, was a bit crazy, and was sensitive and nervous despite his love of explosives. Vince's eyes and teeth were normal, was wearing his black fedora, and was more tough and hard-headed. But they were inseparable.

"Heheh… I told you never to speak of that again," Vince replied with closed eyes.

"Ya know," Addison said, getting their attention. "That story is sorta funny the 300th time hearing it Damian."

"Oh hey Dame, did you bring the snacks?" Vince asked her, Quintin looking at him with confusion.

Quintin Gaboni was another friend of Damian's. His family had adopted Sahara, so they both had the same last name. He was much more gifted with magic than she was, but had practiced it less, preferring role-playing games. He was shy, but not around people he knew. He was very intelligent, being extremely skilled at mathematics. He wore thick, black-rimmed glasses over his yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt with black trim and caramel spots on the sleeves. He had light brown skin, and greyish brown hair.

"Aw crap! I think I left them at home!" Damian responded, looking upset.

"Typical," Sahara responded with a grin.

"Not to worry!" She replied, touching her finger to Sahara's nose with a smile. "My nanny is really bringing them now!" She said, an inverted cross glowing on the bridge of her nose while she spoke. "She's on top of things I forget!"

"Pffft!" Lenny laughed with his tongue sticking out, Vince looking at her with a grin.

"You still got a nanny?" Lenny said as Vince began to laugh.

They burst into laughter, Damian looking at them unamused.

Once the laughter had subsided, Vince said, "So when's th' help arrivin'?" Lenny winked at him.

" _OH DAMIAN!_ " A woman's voice called out in a sing-song tone, catching their attention.

They stared at the woman who had called out to Damian. She was _gorgeous_! She had long pink hair that dragged on the floor, pink eyes, tan skin, was wearing a pink dress that hugged her body in all the right places while revealing her long smooth legs, had a DD chest, and was wearing pink stilletos.

"You left your little snacks at home baby!" She said as she held up a paper bag that read "Snax for my face!" on it. "You need to be careful with the carelessness sweetie!" She continued with a smile.

Addison looked indifferent to the lady as he inspected his fingernails. Damian had a smile on her face at seeing her nanny there, while Quintin, Lenny, and Vince were staring at her with wide eyes, shock all over their faces.

She walked over to her, and handed her the snacks, saying, "Here are your little snacks!"

Damian took the bag with a smile. "Thanks Tenta!" She replied, before she found herself scooped up in a hug by her, her face above her breasts as Tenta gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tenta! You're embarrassing me!" She whined with embarrassment, blushing slightly.

Tenta set her down with a smile. "Sorry baby!" She replied, before she put her hands together under her breasts, drawing Lenny and Vince's attention to them. "You have fun now with your little friends!" She said before she left.

Lenny and Vince watched her walk off before she disappeared with a 'poof' of pink smoke, surprising them even more.

"Dude! Damian! Your Nanny is fiiine!" Lenny cried out with excitement as he turned his attention to Damian. "'H-O-T' fine!"

"Ew gross Lenny!" She replied with a disgusted look. "That woman raised me!"

"Lucky bastard!" Vince said to Lenny, getting a nod.

Addison smirked as he turned to her. "You should tell them about how she forgets to get dressed in the morning," He said. "They'd love that."

"SHUT UP ADDISON!" Damian yelled at him in frustration.

* * *

Tenta sighed as she appeared back in Hell. Damian could be so forgetful at times.

"TENTADORA!"

She jumped in surprise, and looked down to see a fuming Styx looking at her.

"WHERE IS THE DARK PRINCESS?!" He cried with raised arms.

"She's at her little school film club! You know that Pine Styx!" She said with a smile as she bent down and put a hand on his head, it just reaching her waist.

"She's still attending her club?!" He asked. He walked away from her a few feet in anger. "It's bad enough she's attending the school!" He said, before turning to her with a glare. "But if she misses appointments with her parents for 'clubs,' they'll find out what's going on for sure!"

"You worry too much," She replied, bending down and taking his cheeks in her hands.

"DON'T TOUCH ME WOMAN!" He cried as he waved her off him. "As Damian's caretakers, we are responsible for her. And it will be our heads if she is caught," He sternly replied.

I know that! But things are fine. She is really happy on Earth! You know it **is** good for her!" She said.

"Yes. But I do not think it is wise to push things! What about her tutor here!?" He replied angrily.

She scoffed as she pointed into a nearby room. "Daxler is **never** going to catch on," She replied.

Daxler, an old skeleton with deer antlers, a bony tail, and fur, spoke as he wrote on the chalkboard. "Now dear. Can you tell me what key elements are known to make up Hell's surroundings?"

Silence rang in the air for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Yes! Correct! Fire and Brimstone indeed! Brilliant my dear!" He said as he glanced at "Damian" sitting behind her desk, not knowing it was a doll that looked just like her.

"Well… Her father is looking for her NOW. SO she must come home-where is she?" Styx asked her with a glare.

She sighed. "Let me go get her," She replied as she teleported away, causing Styx to sigh with relief.

* * *

Damian sighed as she walked back to her locker. Film club had ended a few minutes ago, with them making plans to go out for ice cream after the next club meeting.

Her mind wandered over to the guidance counselor, Gavin, as she opened her locker to grab some books. He had been running through her head the entire past week since she learned about his powers and forms.

'Why am I thinking about him so much!?' She thought as she grabbed her books. 'It's like I'm obsessing about him.' With that, she closed her locker.

As she turned away from her locker, books in hand, she saw that Gavin was walking down the hallway along with Kyu.

"Hey Damian!" Gavin greeted her with a smile and wave, Kyu alongside him. She smiled and waved back.

As she opened her mouth to respond, a pink burst of light flashed between them. The light dissipated to reveal a beautiful woman who was wearing all pink, and had pink hair.

Damian sighed when she saw who it was. "What is it Tentadora?" She asked the woman, Gavin and Kyu raising an eyebrow in surprise. How did Damian know this woman?

Tentadora smiled as she walked over to her. "Damian, your father is looking for you," She replied, causing her to sigh in annoyance.

"What does he want now?" She answered with a huff and hint of annoyance.

"You missed your meeting with them sweetie," Tentadora replied, causing Damian's face to pale a bit. She silently cursed herself for forgetting such an important thing!

Gavin decided then to enter the conversation.

"Um, Damian?" He said, getting their attention. "Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Tentadora.

Damian sighed as she responded. "This is Tentadora. One of my… _Caretakers_ ," She replied, getting a hug from her in response.

"And not just that!" Tentadora crooned. "I'm also your nanny!" She continued, causing Damian to blush with embarrassment.

"Tenta!" She whined.

"And who are you two?" Tentadora asked them, ignoring Damian's whine.

Gavin smiled as he replied, "My name is Gavin Woodring, and I am the guidance counselor for this school. The fox next to me is my best friend. Her name is Kyu."

"Nice to meetcha!" Kyu cheerily replied with a wag of her tail.

Tentadora's smile widened upon hearing what the man's name was, before she glanced at Damian, who was now hiding her face in her hands. 'So, this is Gavin? I'll have to ask her for more information about him,' She thought before she looked back at them.

"Well, we have to go home right now, so goodbye Gavin!" Tentadora cried as they teleported away in another pink flash of light, Damian waving goodbye.

After a few seconds went by, Gavin looked at Kyu with an amused look and said, "Well, that was interesting." Kyu nodded in agreement. It certainly had been.

Suddenly, a red light flashed from behind them with a loud ' _ **Poof!**_ ,' breaking the silence.

Gavin and Kyu turned around to see what had caused the light and noise, and froze, their eyes widening in surprise.

There were three small creatures standing there, looking at them with glee on their faces, revealing sharp teeth.

They looked almost identical, making Gavin think they were triplets. They looked to be about 2 and a half feet tall, and had red, furry bodies with long tails sticking out of them that had arrowhead-shaped tips. They were wearing black gloves and boots that clung tightly to their hands and feet, as well as a black belt that hugged their waist. They had long rabbit-like ears on the tops of their heads that had black stripes on the inside of them, with several piercings lining the edges. They also had small, dark red horns sitting between their ears, making them realize with widening eyes that they were demons.

But they had one big difference. Each of their eyes were different. The one on the far right had red spirals in her black eyes, making him wonder if she was perhaps blind. The one in the middle had one eye, and had an inverse red pentagram in her black eye. The one on the right had red inverted crosses in her black eyes.

They stared at them for a few seconds, before two of the demon girls made frightening faces at them with loud screams, the one with the crosses for pupils just looking at them innocently with a cute expression.

Gavin and Kyu yelped in fright and shock as they turned and started to runaway from the girls, the girls chasing them while giggling.

They opened a random door, and ran inside, Gavin slamming the door behind him as the girls crashed into it and started banging on it, making the door bend slightly. He put his back to the door with Kyu, and pushed against it with closed eyes, feeling the hits on the door as they did so.

"What in tarn-Gavin? Kyu?"

Carrie's voice rang out, causing them to look up in confusion.

Carrie, Fabian, the vampire wolf known as Simon, Diana, and a red-haired woman with a black dress and pale skin stared at them in confusion.

As they felt the door bulge out more and pressed harder against it, they took note of the room. It was rather spacious, with a large easy chair and couch being the only furniture in the room. A large black cage sat next to the couch, Simon locked within. The woman was standing next to the cage, Diana next to her. Fabian and Carrie were roughly midway between the door and the cage.

Before anyone could speak, the door gave way at the hinges, falling into the room with the three girls laying on it. Kyu quickly moved out of the way, unlike Gavin, who found himself trapped underneath the falling door.

"Eyy baby!" The one-eyed girl seductively said with a wave, causing him to look up as they fell. The girl with crosses in her eyes held up a red sign that read in black lettering "Sorry about the door!"

They all then hit the ground with a ' _ **thump!**_ ,' the door on top of Gavin with his head and arms sticking out. He wasn't hurt that much since the three girls and door didn't weigh much.

"Well I'll be!" Carrie said with a smile as she picked up the girl with one eye. "These here are Hell Sprites!"

The girl with spirals in her eyes moved over to Fabian, and spoke, causing her to look at the girl with a surprised expression. "We're looking for our master Damian!" She said cutely.

"Hell… Sprites?" Gavin muttered in confusion as the last girl, the one with crosses in her eyes, sat on the door as she watched in silence, while he started to slowly extricate himself out from underneath the door.

Carrie looked away from the sprite in her arms to Diana. "Ain't that the Devil's kid?" She asked her.

Before Diana could respond, Simon spoke. "You allow the daughter of the Devil to attend this school… and you lock me up?" He asked in a questioning tone as he rested his hand on one paw, making her glare at him.

"Damian does not endanger the lives of the students," She sternly replied.

He scoffed as he arched an eyebrow. "PFT! Yer talkin' about a DEMON. All demons 'endanger lives.' Even the critters over there," He replied as Gavin stood up, no longer underneath the door. The sprite with crosses in her eyes hopped into his arms, making him look at her with an arched eyebrow. She made puppy eyes at him, causing him to sigh and nod his head as he silently cursed himself for his weakness to puppy eyes. She smiled, and made herself comfortable in his arms as they watched.

Kyu felt her fur bristle in anger when she saw the sprite hop into his arms. Before she could react however, a loud yelp rang through the air, causing them all to look at Fabian.

She had yelped in pain due to the sprite standing next to her biting her on the tail.

"See," Simon said as he turned away with a smug look on his face.

The red-haired woman then spoke in a soft voice, catching their attention. "I think we should return to the subject at hand," She said, getting a nod from Diana.

"Indeed, what a rogue vampire is doing past the agreed boundaries," She replied.

They stared at the vampire in question, who sighed before he responded. "We got bored."

"BULLSHIT!" Carrie cried as she pointed a finger at him with a scowl, leaning down to stare at him. "That maroon leech knows she's not allowed this close to the city. Ya'll wouldn't risk comin' here-"

"Even if we did have a reason," Simon said, interrupting her. "Do ya really think I'd spill the secrets of my mistress to you?" He continued as he rested his head on the floor with a frown. "Ya'll are wastin' your time!"

Gavin, who had been listening to all this with confusion, had enough.

"ENOUGH!" He cried as he concentrated, the blueish silver light appearing around his body as he changed form. The light soon disappeared, leaving in its place Gavin in his new form, his clothes and shoes in a pile on the floor with his torn shirt laying on top of it, the necklace hanging around his neck.

The sprites, one of them having grabbed onto Diana in fear, stared at his new form and blushed, with no one noticing due to being busy staring at him in surprise.

The sprite in his arms blushed as she felt his fur against her body. He was so soft!

"Kyu and I have been here for 3 whole weeks! And no one has explained to us what is going on, what this place is, or what it's called!?" He yelled as he gestured to himself and Kyu. "I know you guys are trying to keep us from getting scared, but I've had it with being confused!" He then looked at Simon, who was staring at him in surprise. "And you," He said as he marched over to the cage and bent down, still holding the sprite in his arms, who by now was feeling a bit sleepy. He looked him right in the eyes, and growled loudly while revealing his teeth, making Simon get up and back up slightly, before he got back up and made his way over to the easy chair, Kyu already sitting next to it.

He sat down in the chair with a stern face while the sprite in his arm snuggled into his fur and fell asleep with a smile, her side gently rising and falling with every peaceful breath she gave. He looked down, and smiled slightly before the stern look returned as he looked at them.

"Explain things now," He requested, taking his other hand and putting it under the sleeping sprite, causing her to shift slightly before she continued sleeping.

Fabian and Carrie looked at each other with a knowing look before Diana turned to the red-haired woman and asked, "Salvia, do you mind?"

Salvia held her hands together in a circle, and Gavin and Kyu saw red arcane symbols appeared inside. She then spread her hands apart, and the two watched in awe as the symbols spread across the room while she started to float in the air, a red glow around her hair. "Gavin and Kyu, in the few weeks that you have been here, you were only exposed to the Zoo-Phoenix Academy and it's grounds… because… we felt it best to feed you more information once we felt you were comfortable with the school," She said as she floated in the air. "But if you insist on knowing… this place… is much bigger that what you have experienced. It is called… Safe Haven. It is a sanctuary," She continued, getting a nod from them. "Safe Haven has thrived as its own world for centuries. We sustain ourselves here… and serve as a utopia and protected escape for all kinds of creatures that are ostracized by the human dominated world beyond the Oceania Forest. That is why there are so few humans here. Safe Haven… is split into seven districts, and each district has an important purpose, and contributes to the society as a whole. Pacts were made and spells were cast to prohibit malevolent forces from entering the boundaries of Safe Haven. But to maintain the peace and tranquility of this thriving culture, very specific rules were put into effect by the original peace keepers who founded Safe Haven. Forces include evil spirits, rogue vampires, true demons, and blood hunters. The laws here are strict, and they keep the dangers out… while keeping the citizens inside safe," She said as she started to float back down to the ground, forming a diamond with her hands while she spoke as the symbols and runes glowed gold. "But this is also why no living being is permitted to leave for good. It goes against the pacts that protect us, and breaking those pacts could lead to the corruption of the magic that shields us. And we would be overcome with the dark forces that have been wanting to enter Safe Haven for centuries. It is too much of a risk," She continued as she landed back on the ground, the symbols and runes fading away while Diana gave the stream of magic surrounding the runes an amused look as it turned the end of itself into the head of a dragon before it disappeared as well.

"Safe Haven has not had a violent crime, or a dangerous predator in years, and we do everything we can to keep it that way," Salvia said as she finished her explanation.

"Yah, but the appearance of a rogue vampire, a queen at that, indicates that somethin' must be wrong. They shouldn'tve been able to enter Safe Haven's limits," Carrie said with a worried look.

"Let alone get this close to the city," Fabian added.

Simon had been listening to the explanation with closed eyes, a smirk on his face.

Carrie grabbed onto the bars of the cage and stuck her head inside, causing him to sit up and look at her in surprise, their noses touching.

"Alright ya snarky fleabitten coyote shit! Spit it out!" She demanded angrily. "How did you and the tattered bat-woman get past the-"

"Ya'll want the truth?" He interrupted with a growl, Carrie staring at him flatly.

"Neither of us knows," He began, gesturing with a paw as he spoke. "We went to sleep in an abandoned cellar… somewhere in Berlin! Then woke up in an old shed by the lake, about two miles within the city limits. And we were hungry. Plus we heard rumors about some of the critters here. Everyone has-"

"Are you buyin' this bullshit?" Carrie interrupted with an exasperated look, turning to Diana as she gestured to the wolf.

"It isn't," He replied with a huff as he looked away. "Pft. Just like everyone else on the outside, we knew of this stupid place and the tasty critters, and yeah we wanted to come crash the party, but we never bothered cause we knew there's no way to get in. The moment we realized where we were, we jumped at the opportunity obviously."

"Seriously though," He continued, looking at them all with a smirk. "Havin' this many diverse and rare creatures in one place? Safe Haven… and this academy are legendary on the outside for hunters like us." His smirk grew even more as he said, "Would be a real shame if more of us were able to slip in under the radar… wouldn't it?"

Diana's eyes widened and she grit her teeth in anger as Simon continued.

"You'd be surprised how fast news spreads from here to the outside," He finished smugly, his red eyes glowing a bit.

Gavin and Kyu, after hearing all of this, just sat there with wide eyes as they tried to process all they had heard. Fabian walked over to them, the other sprites coming along with her.

"Are you okay Gavin? Kyu?" She asked with a worried look. Gavin opened his mouth to reply, only to be beaten by Kyu.

She replied, "Just give us a minute."

Fabian nodded, before she watched the other sprites get in Gavin's lap as well with a raised eyebrow.

Gavin, feeling the added weight on his lap, was shaken out of his thoughts and looked down, seeing the other sprites looking up at him with cute expressions.

"May we please rest on your lap?" The sprite with one eye sweetly asked before they made puppy eyes at him.

He sighed and nodded, making them grin happily.

As the sprites made themselves comfortable in his lap and began to fall asleep, Gavin slowly took one of his arms out from under the already asleep sprite, and set it on the arm of the chair to rest it while he continued to watch what was going on.

"I am curious myself on the before mentioned matter," Simon said, raising his head as he looked at Diana. "How the hell… are you ok with the devil's daughter attending this school when other demons are not allowed in?" He asked, catching Gavin's attention.

'Yeah. Why is that?' He thought.

"Seems a bit unfair," He continued as he rested his head on his paws, glaring at Diana.

"Well, it's because-" Fabian began as she turned to him with a glare.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PRETTY GIRL!" He interrupted her with a yell. To Gavin's surprise, the three sprites slept right through it.

Gavin saw that Fabian appeared hurt by the shout, noticing that her eyes were watering a bit. He gritted his teeth, and looked at Simon in anger.

"Simon," He said, barely holding his anger in. They all stared at him as his paw clenched the armchair. "Apologize to Fabian. NOW," He ordered, making Simon smirk.

"Oh yeah? And why should I do anything you tell me to do?" He replied.

' _ **CRUNCH!**_ '

Their eyes widened as his paw crushed the wood of the armchair into splinters. Gavin narrowed his eyes at him in anger, with them starting to glow light blue.

He held out his fist, and opened it, dropping the splinters onto the floor in front of him. "Because," He began with a growl. "I'll give you another taste of what I can do when you insult or hurt my friends," He finished, looking him right in the eyes.

Simon winced when he heard that. It had been a week since they had fought, and he was still sore from it. With a huff, he looked away from him. "Alright!" He replied in frustration. "Fabian… I'm _sorry_."

Fabian stared at Simon in shock, before she looked away with a huff and said, "I don't forgive you! And I never will!"

Simon shrugged in response. He hadn't expected her to forgive him, not after what he had done.

Gavin frowned at this, and then sighed as his eyes stopped glowing and he rested his paw on his lap, gently petting one of the sprites as they slept. He sensed that they had history with each other. He was curious as to what kind of history, but he wasn't going to ask unless someone told him.

Fabian then looked at him with a smile, which he responded to by mouthing the words 'No big deal' to her.

Diana looked at Gavin for a few seconds with a calculating gaze before she turned to Simon with narrow eyes, the rest of them following suit. "Damian is allowed to attend this academy due to the fact two of her caretakers appealed to me about the matter. They seemed to think Damian was very unhappy with her previous educational environment," She stated. "They thought it would be better for her to be around more kids her age. Also, her cousin attends the school," She continued, sitting upright as her tail curled around her.

Simon rolled his eyes as he replied, "Yeah, well that seems legit. No danger in having a Hell spawn hoppin' around."

Diana glared at him. "Damian is a teenage girl, not unlike any other attending this school. I do not want to discriminate what she is, especially not after the appeal her caretakers made," She said, puffing out her chest.

"So are Hell royals just not forced to follow the same rules as us otha' kinds of demons?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Diana scowled.

"The Hell royal family to which Damian belongs is more lawful then most demons, so they can be worked into the laws of Safe Haven fairly," She replied.

He scoffed. "Well thas' bullshit if ya ask me," He said as he looked away with a frown.

Fabian deadpanned. "Nobody did," She flatly answered.

Salvia walked up to Gavin and Kyu quietly, catching their attention before she asked, "Gavin, Kyu, how are you doing?"

Kyu put a paw over her muzzle as she replied, "I need a nap."

Gavin shook his head as he quietly said, "I think I get it for the most part. Thanks Salvia for the explanation, and sorry for yelling at you."

She shook her head. "There is no need to be sorry. It is understandable that you would want answers, especially with what happened last week," She answered in a soft tone, making him smile.

"Hey!" Simon cried out, getting their attention again. "What the hell are you anyway!?"

"You don't havta answer that Gavin," Carrie said as she stared at the wolf with anger.

Gavin waved her off. "It's fine Carrie," He said before he turned to the wolf. "The answer to your question is simple. I am a human who was given powers," He replied.

The wolf snarled. "Don't give me that crap! I know you're not that, so tell me the truth!"

Gavin rolled his eyes, but deep down he could understand why he was saying that. "I'm not going to deal with this right now Simon," He replied, ignoring the wolf's angered cries, before he looked down, and softly called out to the sleeping sprites as he gently shook them awake with a smile. "Girls, time to get up."

The sprites squirmed for several seconds before they looked up at him with sleepy eyes. The one-eyed girl sleepily asked, "What is it?"

"It's time for me to go," He replied, leaning closer to them. "And I can't get up until you do."

The sprites frowned, and started to complain, the one-eyed girl crying out "We don't want you to!," startling them all and making them look at them with confusion.

"And why not?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we're so comfortable!" She replied.

He chuckled. "Well, you can be plenty comfy when I head back to my office," He told them.

"Can we come with you?" The spiral -eyed girl asked.

"Is it alright Kyu?" He said, turning to her.

She waved it off, saying, "Sure, as long as they don't damage anything it's fine with me."

He grinned as did the sprites, who quickly got out of his arms and lap as he said, "Great!" With that, he got up from the chair, and walked over to his clothes on the floor, Kyu and the sprites following him.

Gavin picked up his clothes and shoes in one arm, and opened the door with the other, allowing Kyu to go first, while the sprites got onto his shoulders, which caused him to make a light groan. Luckily(Or would it be unluckily) no one heard him groan. But before he went through the door, he turned to Diana. "Diana, about the chair," He began, pointing to the damaged easy chair with his free paw. "Take however much money out of my paycheck to repair or replace it."

And then, with the sprites on his shoulders and clothes held in his arm, Gavin and Kyu left the room, heading to his office. Once they left, the rest of them turned their attention back to the wolf, who sighed in annoyance. Diana, who had been staring at the door in surprise, shook her head as she got back to the task at hand.

* * *

As Gavin, the sprites, and Kyu made their way down the hall at a quick pace, he turned to her and asked, "You want me to be quiet when we get back to the office?"

Kyu shook her head as they then arrived at their office door. "I'm gonna go home to take a nap and think this stuff through, alright?" She said, getting a nod from him in return.

"Alright," He replied, tossing her a set of keys, which she caught with her tail. "Here's the spare key to the house," He continued. "Stay safe, ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "I will. See you at home in a few hours," She replied as she walked off.

"See ya," He said before he entered his office with the sprites on his shoulders.

The sprites leaped down to the floor as they explored the room, examining everything with curiosity. He chuckled at their inquisitiveness as he went over to his desk and sat down, setting his clothes and shoes on the floor next to him.

Once he sat down, the sprites immediately stopped what they were doing and ran over to him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. They then hopped into his lap and sat down, looking adorable, which caused him to chuckle before a question he had wanted to ask earlier came back to his mind.

"I'm just wondering," He said as he looked at the sprites in his lap, catching their attention. "Are you three triplets?" They nodded in response, confirming his suspicion. "Alright. Thanks for telling me. And, I'm not trying to be rude, how old are you?"

The triplets giggled before the spiral-eyed sprite said, "19." Gavin felt his jaw drop slightly, upon hearing that. They were 19! Well, that was a bit of a shocker! But then again, he'd seen some strange things in this place, so why should he be so surprised by this revelation?

"Well, thanks for telling me," He replied, causing them to smile. He then sat there as his mind wandered a bit, eventually deciding to figure out what to call his current form. "What am I going to call this form?" He asked aloud to himself, drawing the sprites' attention once again.

The one-eyed sprite cried out, "Oh I know! Rio!"

The spiral-eyed one replied, "No! I think it should be called Luca!"

The silent one pulled out a sign that read, "How about Lucario? It combines Luca and Rio!"

"Lucario," Gavin muttered to himself, rolling the name over his tongue. "I like it!" He looked down at the silent sprite. "Thank you…" He trailed off, realizing that he didn't know any of their names.

The sprite picked this up, however, hopped onto the desk, and quickly pulled out a sign that read, "My name is Vespa, and I'm mute!" She then pointed to the spiral-eyed one as she pulled out another sign that read, "Her name is Verin, and she's blind!" She pointed to the one-eyed sprite as she held out yet another sign. Seriously, where was she getting those signs!? It read, "She is named Vetis, and is deaf!"

"Ah," He said in response. "Well thank you Vespa!"

She smiled and looked away bashfully, making her look even cuter.

Verin said, "Thank you for letting us come with you." He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I didn't see why it would be a bad idea," He replied with a shrug. The triplets laughed. If only he knew how much trouble they caused back home!

Vetis stopped laughing for a minute and said, "Girls, we need to go! Master Damian isn't here."

Before he could tell them the whereabouts of Damian, the triplets got together on the desk and looked at him with large smiles. Vetis waved at him and said with a smirk, "See you again soon!"

Gavin watched as the triplets disappeared in a flash of light, leaving him alone in the office. He sighed. "They'll find out where she is eventually," He muttered to himself.

He then wondered what they meant by "See you again soon." Well, he knew that they obviously meant that they would meet each other again, but why did they say it in such a strange tone?

He shook his head, deciding not to worry about it. He sighed as he put on his underwear and shorts, and changed back into human form. "Another shirt destroyed," He said as he put on his shirt before he sat back down at his desk and put on his socks and shoes. "Well, I have a lot of thinking to do."

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

As Gavin made his out of the school, with it now being nighttime, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Gavin?" He looked to see who had called out to him, and saw to his surprise and pleasure that it was Fabian.

She walked up to him with a worried look. "Would you like to have some tea back at my room to help digest…?" She trailed off as she looked at him.

He shook his head. "No thanks Fabian," He replied with a tired smile. "Actually, I kinda feel like getting some fresh air."

"I'll walk you around the grounds!" She answered with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," He replied.

She shook her head, and gave him an expectant look. "I insist!"

He shrugged in response. "Alright," He said with a slight chuckle, amused at her insistence and enthusiasm.

With that, Gavin and Fabian started to make their way through the grounds of the school. Gavin looked around in interest, seeing the beautiful trees scattered about the grounds, strings of lit lights draped around their trunks, filling the dark grounds with a gentle light. A large fountain, with an impressive gold bird as the centerpiece, several large gold vines and flowers flowing down its sides, sat in the middle of the grounds, lit up with lights as water cascaded down the sides.

As they walked, Gavin glanced at Fabian, and saw to his surprise that she was on the alert, lips pulled back in a snarl as she looked around carefully.

They soon came to a stop when they arrived at a railing overlooking the city. As Gavin leaned on the rail, looking out at the city, Fabian looked at him with a slight blush on her face, noticing with inner delight that he was wearing the necklace she had given to him anonymously along with the necklace he had when he had first arrived.

'Oh, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you Gavin!' She thought with a sigh. 'But alas! I do not have the courage to confess. For now, I will have to be content with knowing you are wearing the necklace.'

She was shaken from her thoughts when he sighed, a small, slightly worried look on his face. "Gavin?" She said to him, causing him to turn to her with a questioning look as her blush vanished. She continued. "I know this place is quite bizarre to you, but you must understand," She said as she moved closer to him. "We all ended up here for different reason. And many of us arrived feeling scared and lost as well," She looked down at herself as she continued. "I know I did."

Gavin arched an eyebrow at that, but nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"But fate brought us here, and this place I have found is the most peaceful utopia I have ever known," She said, while in the background a blue fish, much larger than the others, swam through the air, a YinYang symbol on its head as well. "You do not have to be frightened of harm here… truly!" She exclaimed as she looked at him.

Gavin stayed silent as he pondered what she had said. It was true that he was scared when he first arrived, although he didn't show it. But rather quickly he began to enjoy Safe Haven. Well, what he was exposed to at least.

He smiled as he came to a decision, and then looked at Fabian with a smirk.

He approached her, and said as he enveloped her in a hug, causing her to freeze, "Ya know Fabian? I think I want to see more of this place." With that, he let go, finishing the hug much too soon for her liking, though she didn't tell him that. One step at a time after all.

She shook her head, and smiled. "W-we would be happy to show you around!" She replied, cursing herself silently for her stutter.

Gavin, who missed the stutter, grinned. "I think I could get used to living here pretty quickly," He said as he looked up at the Fish of Peace.

Fabian smiled as she looked up along with him. "I'm glad to hear it!" She remarked as her smile grew to a grin. 'And maybe I'll eventually get the courage to confess to him!' She thought with excitement as they watched the fish swim through the air.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he entered his house with a smile. He and Fabian had watched the Fish of Peace for several minutes, before they took their leave, wishing each other a good night.

He took off his shoes and set them in the hallway, before he made his way to the kitchen to eat some dinner. Luckily, Kyu was there, waiting for him. This made him smile, seeing that she had made it home safely.

"Hey Gavin," She said, getting a nod from him in response.

"Hey Kyu," He replied as he grabbed some leftovers for them. "Sorry for taking so long. Fabian stopped me and wanted to talk."

Kyu's eyes widened, and she had to force herself not to growl when she asked, "What did she want to talk about?"

Gavin smiled as he sat down with their dinner, and began to eat. "Oh, she was just helping me with figuring out what Safe Haven is, and how even she was scared when she first arrived," He answered nonchalantly as he ate. "And I'm grateful that she did. I feel much better now than before."

She sighed in relief. At least Fabian hadn't made a move on him yet. "I do as well," She replied, before she ate her food. Once she finished, she wiped her mouth with her tongue, getting a grin from him in response as she continued. "When I came home early, I thought about all Salvia had told us. Frankly, it overwhelmed me. But as I continued to think about it, I started to understand it. While I still don't fully understand it, I feel better now that I sorta understand this place we're living in now."

Gavin smiled. "That's excellent Kyu!" He exclaimed happily as he grabbed their empty plates and made his way into the kitchen, Kyu following him. "And don't worry! We'll figure things out together, alright?" Kyu nodded.

"Alright," She replied with a warm smile.

Once he cleaned the dishes, they went to the bathrooms to take their showers. After they each took their own showers, and after Gavin got dressed in his boxers, they got into bed, Kyu snuggling into him.

Gavin sighed as he pulled out the book about Safe Haven's laws. He figured that now he knew what Safe Haven was, he could read about some more of Safe Haven's laws.

Twenty minutes later, he set the book aside, deciding to do more reading the next day. Kyu had fallen asleep ten minutes into his reading, the excitement of the day having caught up to her.

Gavin reached out to grab another book from the nearby shelf, and was startled when a hand made of shadow grabbed a book before handing it to him.

He stared at the shadow hand, and then looked at his own, only to find that it was covered in darkness. If Kyu had been up, she would have seen his eyes glow red for a second before stopping. He looked back up at the hand and held the book out for the hand to take it. It did so, and placed it back on the shelf before it disappeared, the darkness surrounding his hand disappearing as well.

He blinked a few times, before looking back down at his hand in surprise. But before he could say anything, he yawned, making him realize that it was getting late.

"I'll have to examine this more in the morning," He said with another yawn before he laid his head down next to a sleeping Kyu.

With that, he fell asleep.

* * *

As they slept, three familiar girls hopped onto the bed, freezing in place when they shifted in their sleep, before they settled down and continued to sleep. It hadn't been difficult for them to follow the human home, since they had memorized his scent when they napped on him earlier.

Vespa grinned as they approached the sleeping pair. She pulled out a sign that read "Ready to do this girls?" They grinned, and nodded in reply as they pulled out some pens, stickers, and a camera.

After finishing their work on the pair, they left with a " **poof** " of red light, grins covering their faces. Gavin and Kyu shifted in sleep before they continued sleeping.

They were going to wake up to an interesting experience when they got up the next day.

* * *

 **Well, things are getting more interesting and heated!**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter! The explanation of what Safe Haven is was tedious to write, but it was well worth it.**

 **So Gavin discovered a new ability. What will he do with it? And again, what is going on with Damian?**

 **Next time, he will have to help Damian out, as well as get taken to a place he'd never wanted to go to ever!**

 **The story will continue in: Market Place Panic: All Hell Breaks Loose!**

 **I was going to publish another story soon, but I lost the document. So I have to rewrite the thing from scratch, the first chapter that is. It is going to be a two chapter short story. It is in the works and will be in the works for a few days, maybe one or two weeks.**

 **Also, if I delete the document on my flash drive after I have uploaded it to docs manager, will I lose it in docs manager? Please answer this if you have an answer or experience with this!**

 **Please follow/favorite and review!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998, signing off!**


	7. Market Place Panic

**Hello Everybody! PuzzleMaster1998 here with a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zoophobia! VIVZIEPOP does! I only own Gavin and Kyu.**

 **In this chapter, Gavin gets to hang out with Damian for a bit. He meets some more important people in her life as well. He also gets something new!**

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT! This one took a while for one main reason: I'm changing things up with the comic in this chapter as well. I want things to be better! And in order for that to happen, I had to change how things happened and when they happened. Also, writer's block is a pain.**

 **Now, let's dive in!**

* * *

 **Market Place Panic: All Hell Breaks Loose!**

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

Gavin yawned as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He stretched as he looked around the room while he woke up, only for him to stop and stare at something odd in his room.

There was a small stack of photos on the nightstand. He picked up the stack, and set it on his lap before going through it.

When he looked at the first one, his eyes widened. It was a picture of him and Kyu sleeping last night, with two familiar Hell sprites lying next to him and Kyu, looking at the camera with wide grins. 'What the heck were Vespa and Verin doing here last night?' He thought with confusion. 'And who was taking the photo? Vetis?'

He went on to the next photo. Kyu and him were still sleeping in it, but this time Verin and Vetis were in it, sitting on top of them. The next two photos were similar, with two of the triplets in various poses around them.

He shook his head in amusement as he went on to the second-to-last photo, and couldn't help but chuckle at what he saw. Vespa and Vetis were in the photo, and were placing stickers all over his and Kyu's face. He continued to chuckle as he went on to the final picture, and had to cover his mouth in shock when he saw what it was. All three Hell sprites were standing over them with large grins on their faces and uncapped markers in their hands.

'They drew on us while we slept?!' He thought with shock and laughter. 'That's a good prank! I wonder how Kyu will take it?'

At that moment, Kyu started waking up, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Morning Kyu," He said to her as she got up, struggling not to let out a laugh or chuckle as he saw her face. She had swirls, stitches, and other random things drawn on her in marker, while several food-shaped and word-shaped stickers covered her muzzle. What really made him struggle to not laugh was the "Kiss" sticker on her nose.

He could only imagine what was on his face.

"Morning Gavin," She replied, before she stared at him, and blinked her eyes several times. "Gavin, why is your face covered in marker and stickers?"

He managed to hold in his laughter as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there is a black marker mustache on your lips, glasses around your eyes, and several other drawings. There are also several food stickers on your face, and a sticker with the word "Yummy!" is on your cheek," She replied.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, and started laughing loudly, confusing her even more.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, causing him to laugh even harder.

After a few minutes of laughing, he started calming down, and then answered her. "It's just that, you have that stuff on you too!" He said as he chuckled, before showing her the photo.

Her eyes widened, and she frowned. "Those three!" She growled, causing him to stop chuckling.

"Calm down Kyu," He told her. "It was just a harmless little prank."

"Harmless!?" She cried, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "It will take _forever_ to get these stickers off my fur, not to mention the marker!"

"No it won't," He replied, patting her on the head with a smile. "You just have to scrub them with really warm, almost hot, water."

"Are you certain?" She asked him, calming down. He nodded, making her sigh in relief. "Good. Then I'm going to go ahead and take a nice warm shower."

His smile grew a little as he watched Kyu went to the bathroom to clean off the marker and stickers on her face. He then set the photos on the bookshelf and left the room to make him and Kyu some breakfast, deciding to wash off the marker and stickers on his face afterwards.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Gavin and Kyu were in his office, Kyu resting in her chair while Gavin was reading some more rules about Safe Haven.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on his door, catching their attention. "Come in," He called out.

The door opened, and Damian floated in.

"Good morning Damian. How may I help you?" He asked her.

"Hey Gavin, Kyu," Damian said with a smile. "Do you want to get some ice cream in the marketplace with me and my friends?"

He thought about it for a few seconds, before responding. "Sure," He replied, getting up from his seat as he looked at Kyu. "You want to come along Kyu?" She shook her head.

"Nah. I'm going to stay behind," She replied, laying her head back down in the chair.

"Alright," He said with a shrug. "See you later Kyu."

"Later Gavin," She replied before she closed her eyes, about to take a nap. Upon seeing her close her eyes, Gavin and Damian left the office, Gavin quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks for inviting me Damian," He said as they walked, or floated in Damian's case, away from his office.

"No problem Gavin," She replied, blushing slightly. Luckily, he didn't notice it.

"So, I was wondering something about Tentadora," he said as they walked down the halls. "Is she your only caretaker?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No," She replied, before she sighed. "I have another. His name is Styx. He's grumpy most of the time though, so I tend to see Tenta more than I see him," She finished as they continued walking, entering the courtyard to meet her friends.

* * *

 **Hell**

Styx fumed as he walked along the halls of the palace. They had been lucky so far with Damian, having returned with her swiftly without suspicion from her parents, but it had been too close for Styx's liking!

He was just returning from talking with Tentadora, who had just returned after bringing Damian her club snacks yet again. After he had explained to her yet again what would happen if her parents found out about Damian being on the surface, and had asked her to find her again since her father was looking for her, she had replied, "Give me a moment! I need new batteries first. Then we can both fetch her."

"Fine! Meet me in the hall," He had replied as she went into her room. He had then left, muttering, "Vile woman," to himself as he left.

As he walked past a corridor, someone stuck his head out around the corner, chuckling to himself.

Styx suddenly found his eyes covered by someone's hands, causing him to stop in his tracks as he heard a familiar voice say, "Guess who Sticks!"

He shook himself out of his grip, and turned to the speaker, saying, "DO NOT TOUCH ME! BOZZWICK! JUVENILE!"

Bozzwick grinned mischievously.

Bozzwick Bloodsworth was a devilish pigeon Avian. He had grey hair, black eyes with red irises, sharp yellow teeth, and white skin. He was wearing a grey shirt with red pants, a black choker with red spikes on it, a red pendant, and a pair of black headphones with red skulls on them hung around his neck.

"So I heard the head honcho is lookin' for Damian," He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "She sure goes missing a lot huh?"

Styx gritted his teeth as he looked away. "She is most likely wandering someplace she shouldn't!" He growled in reply.

"UNCLE STYX!?" A cute voice called out from behind him, causing him to turn around with raised eyebrows.

Three familiar demon girls were looking up at him, all having big smiles on their faces. They were half the height of Styx, making him have to look down to see them clearly.

"Where's Damian?" Vetis asked, Vespa and Verin looking extremely cute as they looked up at their uncle.

Styx lost it.

"ALL OF YOU STOP ASKING ME THINGS!" He cried in frustration as he pointed a finger at them. The triplets grinned, while Bozzwick smirked.

"General Major Styx," a woman's voice rang out, firm but calm. He turned to see who had addressed him by his full title, and stopped himself from groaning.

It was Hilda.

Hilda was the Head of House at the palace. Her title implies that she manages the royal household and cares for its residents. Despite her indomitable nature, she shows no limit to the love she shows Damian and her family. She was a grey human, with pure black eyes, grey hair with streaks of white in it done in a bun, and dark grey eyebrows. She was wearing her usual attire, which consisted of a Victorian-era Head of House outfit, and black dress shoes.

"Do not yell at the children for asking a simple question," She continued as she put a hand on Vetis' head, making her smile wider. Now, Hilda knew that the girls were 19. But they would always be children in her eyes, having helped take care of them for several years.

"They are not children! They are brats!" He cried in anger as they clambered all over him, catching Hilda by surprise.

Tentadora then arrived with her eyes closed as she spoke. "Alright Styx, lets head on upstairs and get Damian 'again' from the 'evil' surface in-OORRRLLLFFSSSSSHHH" She spluttered, having opened her eyes to see that Styx was not alone like she had thought.

Bozzwick looked at her with crossed arms. "She's on the surface?" He asked her, Hilda looking at her in shock as well, while Styx had covered his face with his hands in disappointment and frustration. The triplets weren't that shocked, having decided to look for Damian on the surface the previous day. While they hadn't found her, they had met a really cool guy, and even got to see part of the school Damian was going to. They still pretended to be shocked so they wouldn't get in trouble for going to the surface without permission.

"W-well I-I h-he-" She stuttered as she nervously twisted her hair in her hands.

"Fine! Yes she is!" Styx cried out in exasperation as he stood in front of Tentadora with his arms outstretched, her looking at him with surprise on her face. "And now that you all know," He continued, looking at them all with an angry glare. "It is on you as well if her parents find out!"

After a few seconds of silence, Hilda huffed as she walked up to them with her arms crossed and eyes closed. "Well I for one am very disappointed in you two for this," She sternly said, getting equally stern and frustrated looks from them in return. "Deliberately lying to your Head of House," She continued, opening her eyes as she then said to an ashamed Styx and Tentadora, "Leaving the princess un-attended! She could be overwhelmed! She is not ready for so much-"

"Shut up Hilda!" Tentadora interrupted, leaning towards her with a frown. "I know what is best for Damian."

She pointed a finger down in emphasis as she said, "I raised her."

"Oh yes, and you did a bang-up job with that dearie," Hilda said with a sigh, and then waved her hand towards a nearby door, pink magic covering both it and her hand as it opened while a maid passed by with some laundry to be done.

"Such a disciplined, well-organized child," She continued as she looked at the clearly _chaotic_ room. Pillow fluff littered the floor in a few places, while dirty clothes and sheet music were scattered all over the room. "It is a wonder she can dress herself," She muttered, causing Tentadora to snap.

"Hey!" She cried, leaning right into a surprised Hilda's face.

"Hey!" Styx yelled as well, getting up close to her as well. "Damian is very disciplined!" He then proceeded to talk about how disciplined she was, Tentadora backing him up, while Hilda argued with them.

While this was happening, Bozzwick and the triplets were leaning against the wall, not wanting to take part in the argument.

"So it sounds like the Dame is up on the surface world!" Bozzwick said to the triplets, catching their attention.

"Where do you think she **is** on Earth?" Verin and Vetis both asked, while Vespa held up a sign with a few question marks on it. They of course already knew the answer. Damian was at ZooPhoenix Academy! As was their new playmate, Gavin. But they couldn't let anyone know about that yet. Especially about Gavin! So they decided to play along for now.

"I have a hunch," He said as he started to leave. "Follow me girls." He glanced behind him and saw that the girls were following him, before he looked forward with a malicious grin. The girls were a bit nervous. What was Bozzwick going to do? Whatever it was, they hoped no one would get seriously hurt.

Hilda, Styx, and Tenta soon finished arguing, with Hilda holding a hand to her head while Styx fumed and Tenta frowned. Hilda sighed before she said, "You do understand why it is exceedingly unwise to allow the young princess out amongst the surface world inhabitants. Her powers and personality are just not suited for that. She is meant to be here, and to be trained to take her place in this kingdom. That world is too distracting from her rightful path."

Tentadora and Styx gained disappointed looks as she continued. "And I don't mean to be so blunt Tentadora… but you and your reckless personality have rubbed off on her far too much." She straightened herself and took deep breath before she said, "I'll do my part by making sure her parents are none the wiser." She then turned and started walking away, saying, "And you two see to it that Damian is returned post-haste. As well as the devils and Bosswick from the looks of things." With that, she left.

The two of them stared after her for a few seconds before Styx spluttered to Tentadora in anger as she picked him up, "So now we have to locate those hooligans as well? NUARNNNGH!"

She smiled mischievously at him as they disappeared in a swirl of pink lights and sparkles. "Well then! Better get started!"

* * *

"So now that Gavin's joined the party, who's ready for ice cream!?" Lenny cried in excitement as they all walked through the courtyard. Gavin smiled. Lenny seemed like a nice guy, as did the rest of Damian's friends. He had met Sahara and Addison before, Sahara and Addison both being at the tryouts for the talent show. While neither of them made the cut, they both seemed like nice people. Quintin, like his sister, had asked him how he turned into his other form. When he told them that he didn't really know, and that he just concentrated and turned into the form, Quintin had immediately told him that he would try to figure out how he did it, which Gavin agreed with. It would be interesting to see what theories he would come up with. Then, he had met Lenny and Vince, who had greeted him kindly and had gladly accepted him into their little ice cream group as if he was another student, which he could pass as one if not for the fact that he had a degree in counseling.

"Oh hey! Shouldn't we see if MacKenzie wants to join?" Asked Vince, making his brother nod before they all looked at the red-haired girl who was currently sitting on a barstool in a shaded corner while using a sketch pad and pencil.

Lenny looked from her to his brother and shrugged. "She never looks like she'd want to," He said to his brother. They then turned away from her and continued on their way, Lenny crying out "Onward!" as they left the courtyard.

Addison whispered to himself as he glanced one last time at MacKenzie. "Why does she even come to the club?"

Gavin softly sighed as they walked away. He didn't really know how he could help her, but he wished he did. With that, he put it to the side, and decided to enjoy the rest of the day.

As the group left, MacKenzie looked up from her sketchpad, staring after them with sad eyes and a sad frown.

A few minutes after they left the courtyard, Bozzwick and the triplets appeared in a flash of light, startling those who were still there.

He looked around the courtyard with a grin, and said, "So this is it huh?" He then glanced at them sternly as he continued. "Well we best get lookin' for Dame… AFTER havin'a a lil fun!" He cried as he looked at three girls sitting on a nearby bench. He ran over and stood behind them, wrapping his arms around them as he said, "Hey ladiesss."

The triplets watched Bozzwick interact with the girls with slight amusement, Vespa holding up a sign that simply read "Boys."

* * *

 **The Market Place**

A wonderful place where one could go to buy sweets, seafood, antiques, or just about anything else, the market place was a popular place for students and staff to go to after school.

That's what Sahara told Gavin at least when he asked about it. Looking around as they entered, he was impressed by what they had to offer. It was certainly better than any market he had ever been to before.

Damian, however, was ecstatic.

"I'm in The MARKET PLACE! ANYISSSS!" She cried with glee as the others looked at the various shops while Gavin stayed close to her. Based on her reaction, Gavin figured there weren't many market places in Hell.

"Dude! I've never been outside of the school up here on the surface-This place is a colorful as schizz! Its-" She paused as a look of disbelief grew onto her face as she stared at a particular stand. "-No way."

"COMIC BOOKS!" She cried out in happiness as she ran to the stand with her arms stretched in front of her, Gavin and the others following her.

Lenny grinned happily as he and Damian looked at the comic books, with the others looking either uninterested or mildly interested. Gavin didn't have anything against comic books. He didn't love them, but he didn't hate them either.

Damian stopped when she picked up a particular comic and gasped. "AWW Man is this a new issue?!" She asked the stand owner in excitement.

The owner, a white fox with cream and gold highlights, nodded while he read a book. "MHM."

"Dude Addi! Check this one out! You'd like it!" Damian said excitedly as she pulled him over and showed him a comic. "It's got snakes n' stuff! And you like that shit right?"

Before Addison could respond, a loud voice cried out, "SINNERS!," catching their attention.

They all turned to see who had said that, and found themselves staring at a lonely stand next to the wall across from the comic book stand. It read "The Saved," had a sign next to it that read "God hates you," and a couple of Bibles on the counter with a cross on the covers. The person running the counter was a cat-dog. It had white fur, a white fluffy dog tail, black eyebrows, ears shaped like a cats, dull yellow eyes with slit black pupils, dull yellow sharp teeth in an unnerving Cheshire cat grin, and had its hands folded in front of it on the counter. It was wearing a collar that completely surrounded its throat with a black cross on the front, and white cuffs that had sky blue rims and crosses stitched on.

"Good evenin'! My young sinners," It said, revealing itself to be a male.

They just stared at him, slightly surprised, before Addison replied, "Excuse us?"

His grin somehow _widened_ even further as he answered, leaning to his left slightly. "Reading those blasphemous texts is a one way ticket to eternal damnation my friends!"

Gavin sighed at this, and pinched his nose in frustration. This guy was ridiculous. 'Reading a comic book will mean that you will go to Hell!? Really man!?' He thought to himself as he took in a deep breath.

Damian grew a sly smile as she replied with an opened comic in her hand, "Yeeeeaah…. Heh. I doubt that. Entirely!"

When Gavin heard this, he smiled and turned to her, saying, "I agree!" before turning back to the cat-dog. "Well then, what should we be reading instead?" He asked him, already knowing the answer.

The cat-dog placed its hands on the counter while it leaned over it to respond, black claws extending from the tips of his fingers. "The only text you kids should be reading is the Holy Word of the Lord!" He exclaimed, causing Gavin to sigh, having already known the answer.

Addison gave the creature a flat look. "Kinda rude to shout out accusations at random strangers don'tcha think?" He asked him while Damian blew a raspberry.

The creature leaned back, and started tapping his fingers, his right eye twitching a bit. He then replied in an irritated tone, "I have every right to judge you in the eyes of the Lord!" As the creature talked, Damian began to frown along with everyone else, Damian's frown eventually becoming a glare as they listened to the creature talk. Above her head, the shadowy form of a three eyed horned demon appeared with an evil smile as her anger rose, her inner demon having woken up a little. Not surprisingly, no one noticed this happen since they were all paying attention to the creature talking. "As a member of 'The Saved,' I just want to help you children change your awful, sinful ways so yo-"

At that moment, Damian had had enough. "ENOUGH DUDE!" She cried, a long black tongue covered in red eyes sticking out of her now glowing red mouth, wisps of black smoke emanating from her body in all directions. The creature quickly shut up, and hid its mouth with one of its Bibles as it stared at her. The rest of them stared at her in shock and slight fear.

She closed her mouth, and the wisps of smoke and long black tongue disappeared as she balled her fists in anger. "Seriously keep yer dumb self-righteous preaching to yourself!" She said as she glared at him, little blackish red horns now visible on the top of her head. "They don't need any 'helping' from you!"

Gavin and all the others silently agreed with her as they watched.

The creature suddenly gained a look of realization as he lowered the Bible from his mouth to his chest.

"You're," He began as he looked the girl over.

His eye started to twitch, and his frown reappeared when he saw the glowing red inverted cross on her forehead. "You're a… DEMON!" He roared as he stood up, slamming the Bible down onto the counter. His tail stuck straight out, all puffed up in anger, while his eyes glared at her in hatred.

"How dare you bring your filth to this pure place you freakish abomination!" He yelled at Damian, who was now frightened, her ears drooping down as she hunched her shoulders, looking at him with wide eyes while the horns disappeared. Everyone else just glared at him.

"Ey dude! Back off her!" Sahara shouted to him as she stood there, Damian hiding behind her in fear.

"Yeah!" Addison and Gavin both cried out as they stood next to her, protecting Damian.

"Get away from the beast! Lest she steal your immortal soul!" The cat-dog cried as he held up a gold crucifix, directing it at Damian.

Upon seeing this, Damian's pupils briefly took the shape of a red crucifix. When Gavin saw that he was holding out a crucifix, he muttered, "That isn't good."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Upon hearing a growl from behind them, the three of them turned to see Damian hunched over, eyes closed and body shuddering as several long black tentacles grew from her back. Gavin's eyes widened as he said, "That's **definitely** not good."

Damian's body stopped shuddering as she glared at the cat-dog, red pupils in the form of inverted crosses while the rest of the eyes were filled with demonic symbols. The horns returned as her body rose in the air via several of her tentacles, the rest writhing in the air like snakes.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY FUCKING LIAR!" She yelled at him, her sharp teeth showing as the long black, eyeball-covered tongue reappeared.

The cat-dog did so, and looked at her with a fearful expression, clutching the Bible tightly in his hands.

"You think you know me and who I am," She said with a sneer, the inverted cross glowing on her forehead while her ears curled inwards to resemble a second pair of horns. The cat-dog hunched down in fear, holding the Bible tightly in front of him. "You pretend to know everything but you know nothing."

Bozzwick grinned as he watched the situation from around the corner of a nearby building. His grin grew more as he watched. 'Perfect,' He thought as he looked at the group of students, specifically at Damian. 'This is gonna be fun.'

' _ **BAM!**_ '

"RAWWRR!" Damian roared out in pain as a bullet went through her shoulder, causing her to bleed. Everyone else jumped in surprise at the sound, with Lenny and Vince holding onto each other in fright, before they saw her wound, making most of them worried.

Damian growled, her eyes became pure red as her dark side came out. She clutched her wounded shoulder as she looked for the person who had shot her.

"Freeze demon sucka! In the name of S.H. Authority!" One person cried while standing on the wall, holding a brown staff that had a white u-shaped hook at the end, another standing on a roof while holding a smoking gun. They looked almost exactly alike, with narrow head covered in white fur with black stripes on the back. They had four eyes that were flashing red and blue like police lights in the human world. They had very skinny bodies and limbs, had long tails, and were wearing black gloves and boots. They had three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot. Their bodies were white with black lines, black stripes, and grey spots. Their legs were covered with pants that were grey with black lines on the sides, with a red and blue flashing light in the center of the waist. They also had a similar light on their necks. Finally, their legs looked like frog legs, but the toes were at the very end of the foot.

* * *

Tentadora and Styx walked away from a building that had the word "Live" on the front, with the signs for female and male on the sides.

"THAT! Was not a women's club! I can't believe you convinced me Damian would go into that horrid place," Styx complained as they walked down the road.

"You are very gullible Styx," Tentadora simply said as she looked to him. "And your face was beyond priceless," She continued with a smile, getting and unamused look from Styx in return.

Suddenly, she stopped, and stood straight up as her eyes changed to black with red inverted crosses, sensing something. Styx, noticing this, asked her, "Nynng!? What is it?"

"Damian!" She said as her eyes changed to show white hooks reaching out to get something. "Is in danger!" Her eyes changed to show an outline of Damian being held by the neck via a similar white hook, crying out in pain.

* * *

"DON'T FIGHT IT DEMON!" One of the officers cried as they held Damian in the air with their hook, her struggling in pain as she grabbed the staff and tried to remove it with no success. "Po! Did you send the alert to Xirxine," The same officer, a male, said to the other officer.

"Yeh!" Po responded as he grabbed his staff and held it out, it extending so the hook could reach Damian. Damian shrieked in more pain as the hook held her in place, the energy emitted from it hurting her.

"Looks like they'll have a new test subject!" The first officer said with a smile.

The rest of them watched this happen, with some fearing for her, others in shock, and two in glee.

Gavin watched as Damian screamed in pain, and felt his heart tear at the sound. She was hurting so much!

'I gotta help her!' He thought with worry. 'She doesn't deserve this! But how am I going to help her? I can't just run out there and help her. Then they'd go after me! I can't use my Lucario form, ice, or plant magic, since they'd draw attention. What can I do that wouldn't draw attention to myself?' He hummed as he thought for several seconds, before he smiled, remembering what had happened the previous night.

'I've got it! I'll use my shadow powers to grab her shadow, and pull her out of the hooks! That'll do it!' He thought with a grin as he looked at Damian. 'Just hang on Damian! I'm coming! I just hope this works!'

While the rest of Damian's friends watched the officers, Gavin reached out to Damian, his hands cloaking themselves in darkness. Luckily, no one other than Sahara and Addison noticed since the officers weren't paying any attention to Damian, and everyone else had run away when the incident had started. Instead, they were chatting about idly while they were subduing her in the air. Otherwise, more people might have panicked, and then **he** would be in trouble with Safe Haven Authority.

"What are you doing Gavin?" She asked him, Addison giving him a questioning gaze.

He grinned. "I'm helping her out," He simply said, before he made a grabbing motion at Damian, who was squirming in pain as white lines coming from the white hooks covered part of her face, arms, and even her tentacles.

An arm made of darkness stretched from his hands to Damian's shadow, and connected to it, causing him to smile.

"Perfect," He muttered, his eyes glowing red. "Now to…" He trailed off, seeing that something was moving. He looked closely, and his eyes widened.

He saw to his surprise that her shadow was moving! He watched as it turned its head towards him, its snout becoming visible on the ground, and grinned.

"What the…" He trailed off in shock, not expecting for her shadow to be alive.

Suddenly, Gavin found himself being pulled towards Damian's shadow, which startled him. "WOAH!" He cried as he struggled against the pull, dispersing the darkness to make it stop, which caused his eyes to stop glowing.

It didn't, causing him to become even more confused. How was he being pulled then, if it wasn't by the darkness? He looked at Damian's shadow closely, and saw to his shock that it had grabbed his shadow with its arms and was pulling it!

He tried to run away from it, but fell to the ground as the strength of the pulling increased, dragging him across the ground. Soon, his legs were in the shadow, and sunk into it like it was some sort of black liquid. While he grabbed at the ground to try to get away, he felt his waist go into the shadow, which felt slightly warm.

He struggled as he felt his body sink more into the shadow, trying to grab anything to help pull him out, but there was nothing within reach. He reached his arms out towards Sahara and Addison desperately, trying to get out. The shadow sent out a few inky black tentacles that grabbed onto his arms, covered his mouth, and pulled him into completely into it, before becoming a regular shadow once again.

This had all happened in a minute.

Addison and Sahara stared in shock and worry at Damian and her shadow. They had been too surprised to help Gavin out, and they didn't know what to do to help either of them.

Bozzwick grinned as he watched Damian getting hurt. He couldn't wait to see her get taken away.

' _ **BOOM!**_ '

Suddenly, Tentadora flew through the air, catching their attention, her left hand now a large pink buzzsaw. She swung the saw at the staffs holding Damian in the air, cutting them clean in two, before she landed in front of the two officers.

Damian fell through the air, her tentacles gone and her body back to normal due to feeling so weak after all the pain. Styx ran out, and caught her in his arms, the hooks falling off her.

Tentadora had changed more than just her left hand. Her whole body had a metallic sheen. Her legs and fingers had segments. Her eyes had turned pure red while two tufts of hair were sticking up as antennas, with red round points at the tips.

"Touch the princess again," She said in a robotic voice to the officer with a glare. "And I'll tear you and your ugly ass twin apart, then tie your bits together and put on puppet shows!" She threatened him.

"…?" The officer didn't quite know how to respond at first, before he finally said, "Ye-WHAT!?"

"What the eff?" Po added as they looked at her.

"You heard me dipshitz!" She yelled as her body became more and more robotic. Her hair became streamlined and one piece, while her breast became purple spots on her chest. "This demon is off limits here!" She told the officers, who were hunching their shoulders as they turned away slightly because of fear. "She was given permission to be in this place. So get with the program and maybe keep in mind shit Diana tells you!"

There was silence for a few seconds, before the ground started to shake, making them all look at it with surprise, while Styx, still holding Damian, looked at it sadly, and Damian had a sad expression on her face as she held onto Styx.

Part of the wall started to shift, catching their attention. They watched as it started to tower over them, forming a head at the top that was familiar to Styx, Damian, and Tentadora. Tentadora started to shift back into her human look as she stared at the head.

It was Satan.

He stared at them for several seconds, Damian reaching over to Tenta, who took her in her arms from a worried Styx, who had his hands pressed to his cheeks. The cat-dog turned around slowly, and his pupils became pinpricks upon seeing who was behind him, and he froze in place.

Bozzwick's grin disappeared when he saw the Lord of Darkness appear.

" _ **HOME. NOW!"**_ He ordered in anger, opening his mouth till it hit the ground. A flight of red steps trailed into his glowing throat, leading to a portal that would take them home.

Tentadora and Styx started up the steps, a frowning Tenta carrying a worried Damian who was looking at his friends in the distance, while Styx had a sad look on his face.

Once they had entered the portal, Satan closed his mouth, and his head disappeared from the towering wall.

The section of wall then melted into a large, smoking, red-lined mound of melted stone. The officers stared at the mound in shock, holding onto each other as they did so. The cat-dog sat there in shock, his eyes wide. Sahara, Addison, and the rest went back to the school to let Diana and Kyu know what had happened.

Bozzwick growled in anger as he turned away from the corner, his body starting to become covered in feathers. "God fuckin' dammit," He cursed as he left.

What nobody knew besides Addison and Sahara was that someone else had tagged along with Damian, though not by choice.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Gavin found himself in a strange place upon being pulled into Damian's shadow.

It was a completely red void, except for some white right in front of him. He tried to walk away from the void, but couldn't even lift his foot, like he was stuck in place.

"Let me out please," He cried out. Nothing responded except silence. "Hello?" He called out. 'Where am I?' He thought, before his eyes widened upon remembering what had happened to him. 'I'm in Damian's shadow!' He thought in shock, swiveling in place as he looked at the void.

" _ **Hello Gavin,"**_ A sultry voice echoed in the void, causing him to look around in surprise.

"Who's there?" He called out. A giggle was his reply before a black figure appeared before him. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

It was Damian, except she was completely black and had red eyes. She was looking at him seductively, which only made him nervous on top of his confusion and worry he already had.

"… Damian?" He asked in shock. She shook her head.

" _ **Not exactly,"**_ She replied with a warm smile. _**"I'm her shadow."**_

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Her shadow? Like, the one you see when you stand in a light?"

She nodded. _**"Exactly!"**_

"But how can you move on your own and talk? That's not normal for a shadow," He replied.

She raised a finger as she said, _**"That's because demon shadows are different from regular shadows!"**_

"Please explain," He requested. She grinned.

" _ **I would love to,"**_ She said as she snapped her fingers, summoning a recliner behind him. _**"Take a seat,"**_ She requested, which Gavin gladly obeyed, since his legs were starting to hurt.

He sat in the recliner with a sigh of relief, his legs getting a chance to rest. Then to his surprise, Damian's shadow floated into his lap, and sat down as well, snuggling in his chest.

"Comfy?" He asked her, getting a nod and sigh from her in response.

" _ **Yes,"**_ She said before she looked up at him. _**"So, you want to learn about demon shadows and how they're different from regular shadows?"**_ She asked him.

He nodded.

" _ **Well then,"**_ She said as she began. _**"You know how shadows are caused when light is blocked by an opaque object? It's the same things with demon shadows. But demon shadows are different. Most demon shadows are like regular shadows, not doing anything other than following the one who has the shadow. But the shadows of powerful demons? They are on a whole different level."**_

Gavin nodded in understanding.

She continued. _**"Their shadows are alive. They can move around on their own, but they are limited with how far they can go from the demon itself. They also have several abilities, but I won't tell you about those. Someone else will have to tell you."**_

Gavin frowned at that, which she chuckled at before she spoke again.

" _ **They can also talk, but it takes enormous amounts of power to do that in the real world, so most of the time they either don't talk, or they take the one they want to talk with into themselves, like I did with you."**_

"Okay," He replied. "Now I know why I am here." She smiled before she resumed speaking.

" _ **Something else to know about these shadows is that they are a part of the demon, an extension of the soul, but they can have their own personality. For example, I am a part of Damian, but I act a little different than she does, right?"**_ She said, looking at him with fluttering eyes.

He chuckled and nodded. "You sure do," He replied. "So does that mean you have her memories?"

She nodded. _**"Sure do!"**_ Then she whispered to herself, _**"And her feelings that she's trying to deny as well."**_

He nodded when he heard that, not seeing her whisper. "Alright, so can I go now?"

She shook her head. _**"You can't,"**_ She stated.

"Why not? You can send me out the same way you took me in," He said, before he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Can demon shadows interact with other shadows?"

She smiled and nodded. _**"We can. That's how I pulled you in here after all. Though I must say, I didn't expect to see you using shadow magic to try to help Damian,"**_ She replied with a quizzical look.

"I uh… discovered it last night, and I need to get to Damian without drawing attention," He explained to her.

" _ **Alright,"**_ She replied, accepting his explanation without suspicion. _**"Anyways, you can't leave because of the fighting outside."**_

She waved her hand at the white part of the void, and he watched as it shimmered and turned into a large flat screen. _**"This is what is going on outside me right now,"**_ She explained as he watched what was going on. _**"Also, they can't hear or see you. It's what happens when you are inside a demon's shadow. But with this screen you can see and hear them. Well, what I can see and hear that is."**_

Gavin saw Damian being held by a small blue furry demon while a robotic Tentadora threatened the officers. "Who's the blue guy?" He asked her, causing her to sigh.

" _ **That's Styx,"**_ She replied. _**"Damian's other caretaker. And before you even ask, yes Tentadora's a robot."**_

He nodded. "Alright," He said. "I remember Damian telling me a little about Styx. Said he was grumpy most of the time. As for Tentadora being a robot, that's cool."

Damian's shadow laughed at this. _**"She isn't wrong! He is Sir Grumps-a-lot after all!"**_ She leaned into his chest as they watched the events happening outside.

When Gavin saw the large figure form from the wall, he looked at her and asked, "Who in the world is that!?"

She deeply sighed. _**"Damian's, and mine technically, father Satan,"**_ She replied, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he looked back at the screen.

They watched in silence as Styx, Damian, and Tentadora (Now back in her human look) walked up the stairs into the portal. When they left the portal, they saw more red stairs as the three climbed.

"Are we in trouble Tenta?" Damian asked her.

"Maybe a lil' baby," She replied as she held her and ascended the stairs.

"NYNGH! I told you! I told you this all was a bad idea from the start!" He groaned as he gripped his head in frustration, ascending next to them. Tenta stared at him for a minute as they exited the stairs and approached a pair of doors.

Before they reached the doors, Gavin was able to clearly see the room for several seconds. There were several red-railed balconies on the two floors, as well as several skulls decorating the walls and doorways, some with yellow lights in their eye sockets. Everything was a different shade of red, which didn't really bother him that much.

Gavin let out a loud gasp when the three entered the doors. The room was enormous! On either side of the room, symbols, each with a touch of Satanism, sat on the walls like doorways, glowing different colors. A chandelier made up of skulls and horns hung from the ceiling, some having glowing red eye sockets.

" _ **DAMIAN!"**_ Satan's voice boomed from the other end of the room, where a large throne was, causing Damian to hunch her shoulders and droop her ears as Tenta set her down.

She walked towards the throne and replied meekly, "Yes Daddy." Tenta and Styx followed her from a distance.

Once she got a few feet from the throne, she stopped, and looked at her father.

Gavin shuddered a little in fear upon seeing her father. He **certainly** was intimidating as well as the throne he was on. The throne next to him was a light shade of red, almost pink, the back of it shaped like a knife with a long tip on the left. On the left side of the throne, the back was shaped like a bigger knife with a darker red color, the tip reaching higher than the other, with several horns and claws sticking out of the back. Red cushions made up the bottom, and an armrest with a red skull at the front. In the middle of the thrones was a heart shaped armrest.

Satan himself was sitting on the right, wearing a dark red, almost black robe with several circles made of various Satanic symbols. Black energy came out of the bottom of the robe, and hit the floor, red eyes looking out. His draconic head had several horns on it. A red inverted cross connected to his glowing mouth. His mouth was open, letting out yellow light. Finally, his red eyes narrowed as his daughter looked at him.

Gavin then noticed two more people on the right side of the throne. The first one he noticed was a purple anthropomorphic female cat with long ears, blue eyes with red pupils, faint dark purple stripes on her body, a pale purple front, a long ribbon-like tail, and was wearing a black collar with a glowing red gem in the center. She must have been a guard, since she stood at attention the whole time, though her eyes were glued to them.

The second one was sitting in the throne on the right side. She was a jackal much like Damian, with black gloves that reach from her elbows to her paws, a very fluffy chest, a skinny waist, long black eyelashes, hair that completely covered her right eye, orange eyes, and was wearing a spindly black tiara with a red gem in the center, a necklace made of black beads, an inverted cross with a small red gem in the middle, and a red skirt that had several Satanic symbols on it.

Gavin asked Damian's shadow as he looked at the two women with curiosity, "Who are the two women up there with your father?"

Damian's shadow looked at the women and then at him, before she looked back at the screen. _**"The cat is Jill. She's a cat demon who's the head of the Royal Guard. As for the jackal, well, she's Damian and I's mother,"**_ She replied, causing him to nod as he turned his attention to Damian and Satan.

"Dad… I was just h-hanging out with my fr-" Damian began, only to be cut off by Satan.

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ He shouted, causing Damian to wince and Gavin to begin grinding his teeth. He hated it when people weren't given a chance to explain themselves.

" _ **You are not permitted on the surface, and there are laws against demons in Safe Haven. You could have been killed!"**_ Satan yelled at her.

Tenta raised a finger as she began to speak. "Sire… we did manage a direct appeal sometime ago with one of Safe Haven's head peacekeepers… we-"

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ Satan yelled at her, cutting her off as she hid her face in her bust.

He leaned towards them, his head turning more draconic as red eyes appeared all over his head and neck, his own glowing pure red. _**"You two are Damian's caretakers and my heads of staff. You should know better then to make decisions like this without consulting me first! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU TWO."**_ He then leaned back into his throne as he stared at them in disappointment.

Gavin stopped grinding his teeth and thought to himself upon hearing this, 'That is true. They should have consulted him with it, even though they are heads of staff.'

Damian held her arms out in front of them, and said, "Dad! I begged them for months for this! I hate it here all the time! I just wanted a little freedom."

" _ **YOU HAVE-"**_ Satan stopped yelling and closed his mouth, his eyes returning to a normal red color with bright red pupils, when his wife held up her paw with a closed eye.

She then turned to Damian, and looked at her, asking while she rested her chin on her paw, "Why do you hate it here baby?"

Gavin then turned to Damian's shadow and said, "I like your mom. At least she gives Damian a chance to explain."

She nodded, and they returned to the screen.

"Well I… I don't feel like… I have a life here," She replied.

"What do you mean?" Her mom asked. Damian looked a little conflicted, but she decided to answer.

"Well… I mean… Like-" She began, scratching her arm nervously as she continued. "I love it here, my family and… it's cool and stuff… but… I'm not allowed to go out and explore here at all, cause it's 'Too Dangerous,' so I'm just stuck in the palace all the time… and learning about our culture n' stuff. But the surface world is just… so much bigger… and diverse… and ya know…" She trailed off, before she spoke out again. "I want a chance to explore my own life. I'm… just…" She trailed off again fidgeting in place. "I'm sorry Mum…" She said as her mother sat upright on her throne.

Silence filled the room as the King and Queen stared at their own daughter.

Gavin grew nervous as the silence continued. What were they going to decide?

"Lucifer my darling," The Queen began as she turned to look at him, Satan doing the same. "Perhaps this is a worthwhile experience for her… after all, you gained more from the surface realm yourself," She said as they touched noses. "Safe Haven is a place she would be safe if we ensure that with the peacekeepers, and she could experience the mortal's sinful nature directly. Allow her to make her own mistakes."

Gavin started to clap in approval, but was shushed by Damian's shadow, to whom he replied with by saying, "Sorry," before they continued to watch.

Satan mulled it over in his head, before he looked at Tenta and Styx. _**"Once her safety is assured… I'll allow it. But if you two ever act on things without my permission… I will not be so docile,"**_ He said to them.

They looked at each other uneasily, while Damian looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Thank you Daddy!" She cried as she jumped onto him and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around both their heads and brought them together in a warm hug. "I love you guys so much!" All three of them closed their eyes and lovingly snuggled with one another, getting an "Awwww!" from Gavin in response, even though they wouldn't hear it.

Tenta looked from the scene to Styx with a smile. "Okay. Sooooooooooooo… What did **I** say from the start? Hmm?"

Styx looked at her sternly and replied, "Woman. Do not start."

The three of them broke off the hug, and then the Devil smelled something odd. He took a deep breath, and his eyes narrowed. He leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear, causing her to nod in response. He then started to sniff around, following the odd scent.

" _ **Oh boy,"**_ Damian's shadow said when she saw her father sniffing around. She knew what that meant.

"What's going on?" He asked her as she looked at him. "Why's your father sniffing around?"

" _ **Bye Gavin, and be sure to tell my mother I said hi,"**_ She said before she quickly kissed him on the cheek, causing him to open his mouth in shock, and then disappeared.

Gavin was quickly brought back to reality when the recliner disappeared as well, landing on his ass as he fell to the ground. He shook his head, and got up from the ground. He then wiped his cheek and asked himself, "Why did she kiss me?"

Deciding to worry about it later, he looked at the screen, and watched as the Devil sniffed the air some more. He stiffened in shock and fear when he saw the Devil look directly at him, and then scowl at him.

" _ **Get out of my daughter's shadow!**_ **"** He ordered him angrily.

He stared at the Devil with a confused look on his face. How could he see him in the shadow? Much less smell him? Deciding to think about that later, He then sighed. "I would if I knew how," He said, not really thinking the Devil could hear him.

To his surprise, the Devil growled, and roared out, **"** _ **Get out!**_ **"** With that, he thrusted what appeared to be a draconic tail made of dark energy right at him, causing him to jump back in fear. He turned to get away from the Devil, forgetting he was stuck in the shadow and was stuck in the same spot.

He thought 'Oh shit' when the tail broke through the viewing screen and wrapped around his waist. He yelped as he felt himself being yanked out of the shadow, struggling and pushing against the tail holding him.

Once he was fully out of the shadow, he then found himself being tossed in the air, before crashing to the floor on his back. He laid there on the floor for a few seconds, regaining his breath before he started to get up, groaning as he did so. "Well…that hurt," He said as he got up.

Once he got up, he looked to see everyone staring at him. Jill, Styx, Tenta, and Damian, were staring at him in shock, while Satan was glaring at him and the Queen was looking at him with a flat look. Tenta looked closer at him, and then gasped. "I know you! You're Gavin Woodring, the guidance counselor of the school!"

He gave an awkward smile and waved at her in response. "Hi Tentadora! Hi Damian!" He said to them.

Damian, who had been staring at him in shock, walked a few feet from her parents, a questioning look on her face. "What were you doing in my shadow Gavin?" She asked him.

" _ **Yes, why were you in my daughter's shadow!?"**_ Satan asked in his booming voice.

Gavin got on his knees before them both, and closed his eyes to give them respect. 'Better keep what I witnessed earlier to myself. Don't want to make them angrier if I revealed this to others.'

"Rise," The Queen ordered. "And please tell us why you were in her shadow." Gavin did so, and stood back up.

"Well, madame, it happened back at the market place," He began, causing Tenta, Styx, and Damian to wince at the unpleasant memory. "Damian was being captured by S.H. Authority officers who apparently didn't know about the arrangement made with Diana, the peacekeeper Tenta had mentioned earlier."

The Queen raised an eyebrow at this. "Why was Damian being captured? Had she done something wrong?"

Gavin sighed. "She got riled up by a rude Fundamentalist who called her out as a demon and held a crucifix at her," He replied, causing Satan to growl in anger. How dare they!

He was about to go out onto the surface and hunt them down when his wife said, "Calm yourself Lucifer. It is over. We do not need to do anything more."

Gavin nodded in agreement, and smiled as she said, "Continue."

"Yes ma'am," He replied. "Well I wanted to help her get away from them without drawing attention to myself, and remembered that I had this." With that, he held his hands out, and shadow covered them.

Satan raised an eyebrow upon seeing the shadow cover the human's hands, as did the Queen. Tenta gasped, with Styx muttering, "Shadow magic." Damian felt her jaw drop at the sight, while Jill just stared at him with interest.

Gavin made the shadows dissipate before he continued speaking. "And that's not all I can do. Watch," He said.

His hands then became covered in ice, amazing Tenta and impressing Styx, the Queen, and Jill. Damian smiled at the sight, while Satan looked at him suspiciously.

Gavin closed his hands, making a small ball of ice. Holding it up for them to see, he then threw it at his feet. When it hit the ground and shattered, ice covered the ground. He pointed at the patch of ice, and a beam of ice shot out to the patch, forming a clear pillar of ice. He walked around the side of it so that they could all see him clearly, and made a fist. The pillar shattered into thousands of pieces, and they fell into a large pile on the floor, startling Tenta and Damian, while the rest just watched in surprise.

He chuckled at their amusement, and walked over to the pile of ice. He held his hands out, and the pieces of ice flew into them. The ice was then absorbed in his hands, turning into water to hydrate his body.

Once he was finished with all the ice, he turned to them and said, "I have other abilities, but I haven't trained with them enough yet."

"Awwwww," Tenta cried with disappointment before she pouted. Unbeknownst to them all, Jill was staring at the human with intrigue.

"Sorry Tenta," He said, before he addressed the King and Queen. "I didn't use the ice because it is bright and would draw attention. I decided to use the shadow magic to grab her shadow and pull her away from the hooks. I would then get her to safety. So, I used my shadow magic to create a shadow arm and grabbed her shadow. I was then surprised to see that her shadow was alive! Before I could react to it, it started pulling me in. I dispersed the shadow, thinking it had grabbed the arm. But no! It had grabbed my own shadow and pulled me in as I struggled against it. I then met her shadow in its domain, talked with her for a bit, and then she told me I couldn't leave because of the fighting. We then watched everything that happened from when Tenta threatened the officers to just a few minutes ago," He said, finishing his explanation. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Ma'am, she told me to tell you she says hi," He told the Queen.

The Queen sat there for several seconds, before she responded. "Thank you for telling us," She replied, causing him to smile.

" _ **Yes,"**_ Satan agreed, staring at him intently.

He started to feel a bit uncomfortable, and asked, "So can I leave?"

Damian ran over to him and spoke before her parent could respond. "Gavin. Show them your other form," She said with excitement.

He chuckled, and opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by the sound of her parents laughing.

"Damian, honey," The Queen began once she stopped laughing. "Please don't say things that aren't true."

"But it is true mom!" She replied.

" _ **Hmph! This is a human. He can't change form if he tried,"**_ Satan said dismissively.

Damian pouted at that.

"Let me show you then," Gavin said, catching their attention. "I'll change form right now, and prove you wrong." He then closed his eyes and concentrated, changing his form.

But this time was different.

Instead of the blueish silver aura appearing around him, an orange one appeared instead. He felt that the energy was… _different_. As his body changed, he found himself falling forward with a grunt, landing on his hands as his legs became those of a canine. His clothes tore into pieces as he felt himself increase in size before stopping, the necklace still on him while his shoes fell off. He felt large claws grow out of his fingers and toes as fur covered his body. He felt something bubbling in his throat, and opened his mouth, only for him to let out a loud, unearthly roar that startled everyone. Nine tails grew out of his ass, waving about as the transformation continued. His face grew a large muzzle, complete with sharp canine teeth, as large ears grew on his head. The orange aura then disappeared, allowing everyone to uncover their eyes and look at where he had been.

Tentadora, Styx, Jill, and Damian gasped in shock, while the Devil and his Queen raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Where Gavin had been, bent over a pile of tattered clothes, was a large kitsune! It had red-orange fur all over its body, with black fur around its eyes that stretched to its long ears. It had the upper-body structure of a human, with the rest of it resembling a canine's. It had sharp-clawed hands, complete with opposable thumbs. Finally, it had nine long tails extending from it.

It sat on its hind legs as it opened its eyes, revealing to the surprise and shock of everybody that its eyes were a blood red like Satan's, but were vertically slitted black, making it look somewhat feral. What was even more amazing was that it was 7 and a half feet tall while sitting!

It looked at them for a few seconds before it looked down at itself, surprise on its face. "This is unexpected," It said in a familiar male voice as it examined itself, causing Damian's eyes to widen in realization.

"Gavin?" She asked, pointing a finger at him. "Is that you?"

The kitsune stopped examining itself, and looked at her with a toothy grin. "You betcha!" He replied, giving a thumbs up. His voice, while it sounded deeper and full of power, was still the same. He then turned to the King and Queen, and said, "What do you think? Is this proof enough that Damian wasn't lying?"

They stared at him for a few more seconds before the Queen responded. "Yes, yes it is, isn't it dear?" She said, turning to her husband, who was staring at Gavin with intrigue.

" _ **Hm? Oh yes, it is,"**_ He said, realizing that he needed to answer. He continued staring at Gavin, causing him to become a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong sir?" He asked Satan, who shook his head in response.

" _ **No. I'm just intrigued that you, a human, turned into a demon,"**_ He replied, causing everyone except the queen to look at him in shock. The Queen then looked at him with surprise.

"WHAAT!?" They all cried out.

"I turned into a demon!?" Gavin asked Satan, who nodded.

" _ **Indeed. A very strong one as far as I can tell,"**_ He replied, causing Jill to look at Gavin with a raised eyebrow.

"How is it possible honey?" The Queen asked her husband, who shrugged.

" _ **I don't know,"**_ He said as he looked at the human-turned-demon fox. _**"You! How did you change form!?"**_ He demanded, causing Gavin to grin.

"It's an ability that I was born with, but it didn't appear until a week ago," He replied honestly. It was the truth. The abilities had been with him since birth, but he hadn't known or accepted them until a few weeks before. "Honestly, I don't fully know how it works. But I do know that I have to concentrate in order to change. That's all I know. I'm sorry."

Satan grunted in disappointment, but nodded, knowing the human didn't know any more than he was telling.

"But I do have a request before I leave," He said, catching their attention.

"And what would this request be?" The Queen inquired as they looked at him.

Gavin smiled. "Could I use the palace grounds to test this form? I would like to see what it can do before I change back and leave," He asked, causing Jill to smile slightly before it disappeared.

The Queen hummed to herself as she turned to her husband. "What do you think Lucifer?"

He huffed. _**"It is fine. He can use the training fields. But we would like to see you test your form there as well while you use it,"**_ He said.

Gavin grinned. "That's fine with me. Doesn't hurt to have an audience," He replied, causing Damian to cheer happily as she ran over to him.

"I can't wait to see what this form does!" She told him excitedly, causing him to smile.

"I can't wait either Damian," He replied before he looked back at the rulers. "May we?"

Satan nodded. _**"Jill will lead you there. We will go a different way,"**_ He stated as Jill stepped forward.

"And Tentadora will get you new clothes to replace your torn ones," the Queen added.

Gavin grinned. "Why thank you! And thank you for the new clothes! I really need to get something that will fit me when I change," He said as he looked at himself. "It's pretty frustrating whenever I change form at school, cause then my shirt is torn so it looks like a jacket and I walk around with a bare chest the rest of the day. So, again, thank you."

The Queen replied, "It's no problem my dear." Satan kept silent, not one for showing gratitude in public unless it's with his wife or daughter.

"Alright then," Gavin said as he got on all fours. Using his tails, he picked up the pile of clothes and handed them over to Tentadora saying, "There are items in the pockets I don't want to lose. Could you make sure all items are in the new clothes when you get them?"

She nodded, taking the clothes before she left the room, passing Bozzwick and the triplets on her way out. Bozzwick peeked into the room along with the triplets, and hissed in anger when he saw that Damian hadn't gotten any punishment. He then left, while the triplets stayed at the door and continued to watch them.

"Jill, are you ready to go?" Gavin asked her.

"Yes sir!" She said with a nod. She bowed to the king and queen before she stood back up and walked up to him, saying, "Follow me sir." She then started walking towards the door. Gavin, Damian, and Styx followed her, and they left the throne room, while the King and Queen went through another door behind the thrones.

* * *

Once they left the throne room, they were immediately bombarded with shouts of "Damian!" as three familiar sprites latched onto her. Damian smiled as they looked at her.

"Hey girls!" She replied. "I'm happy to see you! Want to come with us to the training field?"

"Yeah!" Verin cried in happiness. The three sprites then jumped onto Gavin and made themselves comfortable on his back, causing him to chuckle as they made their way through the halls.

"I see you three are enjoying yourselves, Vespa, Vetis, Verin," He said, catching everyone's attention when he said their names.

"How do you know our names?" Vetis asked, everyone else wondering as well while they walked.

He chuckled again. "You girls met me before, but not in this form. You met me in my other one. You slept on my lap, remember?" He asked them, causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"Gavin!?" They cried, Vespa holding up a sign that said the same thing on it.

He nodded. "The same, just in a different form. It's good to see you girls again," He replied. The girls squealed, and hugged his head, snuggling against it. "Girls. While I appreciate… the hugs… I can't breathe," He said, causing them to let go of him, apologizing. "Don't worry about it," He replied as he looked ahead while they followed Jill. "Just make yourselves nice and comfortable on my back okay?" They nodded as they laid on his back, resting for a bit

Styx spoke up. "How do you know my nieces?" He asked him, Damian and Jill wondering as well.

Gavin smiled. "These three came up to the school looking for Damian, and chased me and my friend into another room. They saw me change into a form different from this one, and suddenly wanted to snuggle and sleep on it, so I let them. Especially after they made puppy eyes at me," He replied, causing Styx to sigh.

"At least they didn't get into any trouble," Styx muttered, causing him to smile.

"Yeah. They were good for me," He replied, deciding to keep what had happened that morning a secret for the moment. He then turned his attention to Jill as they walked. "Jill, I heard from Damian's shadow that you're head of the Royal Guard. Is that true?" He asked her.

She turned her head to him as they walked down another hallway, and nodded. "Indeed. She told you correctly," She replied, before turning back to the front.

"Alright," He said, figuring that she wasn't going to talk much while on the job.

They hadn't gone too far before she looked at him and asked, "Mr. Woodring, do you know Jade Wells?"

Gavin and Damian looked at each other in surprise before they looked back at her. "Yeah, I know Jade," He replied. "How do you know her?"

She smiled. "She's good friend of mine," She answered. "Is she doing well?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's doing fine," He said, making a mental note to tell Jade that he met Jill, and another note to talk to Damian about how she treats her cousin.

"Good," She replied as they walked through some doors, walking out into the open air. In front of them was a training field that was at least two football fields long and three wide. They walked down to the field, where the Devil and his Queen were waiting for them, along with Tentadora, a bag of clothes for Gavin next to her, and another woman, who was wearing a Victorian era dress.

"Ah, there you are Vespin, Vetis, and Verin," the woman cried as they arrived, seeing the triplets relaxing on the fox. "And this must be Gavin. Hello. My name is Hilda, and I am Head of the House here. I hope these three haven't been giving you any trouble," She said as they got off Gavin.

He smiled as they hugged his head before they ran over to Hilda. "Not at all. These three have been wonderfully behaved," He replied, causing them to blush and look away from him in embarrassment.

Hilda was about to respond when a deep cough stopped her, causing them all to look at Satan.

" _ **Now that we have gotten the pleasantries done with, shall we go on to the tests?"**_ He asked them, getting nods in return.

"Yes, we should," Gavin replied as he turned to Damian. "Damian, could you take the necklace off for me?"

She nodded, and jumped onto his back, grabbing the necklace and unhooking it as she took it off his body. "Thank you," He said as she got off him. "Can you hold onto it for me while I do my tests?" He asked her.

She nodded and replied, "Sure!" He grinned at that and nodded before he turned to the Devil and said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

The Devil nodded, and the Queen said, "Jill, do whatever he tells you to do."

"Yes, your majesty," She said with a bow, before she walked over to him and said, "Follow me."

He nodded, and followed her onto the field, while the rest of them stood on the sidelines, watching them.

Once they reached the center of the field, Jill turned to him, and said, "What would you like to test first?"

He hummed as he thought to himself before he closed his eyes. "Give me a moment to think," He said as he listened to his instincts. Jill nodded, and stayed quiet, watching him. He felt his instincts tell him to focus on his body size, and he did so, concentrating on his body. He felt his body start to grow larger, causing him to open his eyes and stop the growth. He looked at Jill, who was giving him an odd look.

"Did you grow a few inches?" She asked him. He grinned.

"That's what I'm going to test," He said, causing her eyes to widen. "You might want to stand back a bit."

She did so, and stood back several feet.

"Alright, here goes the first test," He said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his body, feeling his body grow larger. Jill watched as Gavin started growing again.

First he grew to 8 feet, then 10 feet, then 12 feet. On and on he grew and grew, getting bigger and bigger as he grew. Finally, he opened his eyes, and stopped growing as he looked to see how big he was. His eyes widened in shock as he saw that he was as tall as the palace next to him. He looked down, and saw that everyone was much smaller than he was.

Everyone else down on the ground had their jaws hitting the floor, while the King and Queen had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"He's so big," Damian muttered in shock, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"Lucifer," the Queen said in amazement to her husband as they looked at the giant fox. "He can grow just like you."

He nodded, having not expected that to happen.

"I'm going to shrink now," He said to them in a booming voice, causing them to nod in response. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on his body again, making himself shrink. He shrank back down, eventually reaching his normal height before he passed it. 6 feet. 4 feet. 2 feet. A foot. Finally, he opened his eyes and stopped shrinking to see that he was now six inches tall.

"Wow," He said to himself as he looked up at a giant Jill, who was looking down at him with intrigue. She reached down, slightly scaring him, and picked him up, looking at him with interest. "Hey Jill," He said, waving at her. She smiled in response. "Could you take me over to everybody so they could see me? Just keep me out of reach of the triplets," He said, getting a nod.

With that, she made her way over to everybody, who was looking at her with interest.

"Jill, where is Gavin?" Tentadora asked, everyone else wondering the same thing. Gavin hissed slightly, her voice now very loud due to his decreased height.

Jill held out her hands, causing everyone to lean in and look.

"Hi guys," Gavin said with a wave, surprising everyone with how small he was.

The triplets squealed when they saw him, and tried to grab him, causing him to scowl and shake his head. "Stop that girls!" He cried, looking absolutely adorable. The Queen reached out and picked him up with her paw, causing him to squeak in fright as she held him in front of her and Satan.

Satan studied him for a few seconds before he huffed and looked away, not impressed. The Queen then passed him on to Damian, who looked down at him happily.

"You're so cute when you're this small Gavin!" She said as she looked at him in her hand, the other holding his necklace. He blushed, and looked away in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands while his tails wagged.

She chuckled as she handed the blushing fox back to Jill, who went back to the middle of the field. Once there, she set him on the ground. He closed his eyes and concentrated, growing back to his proper height.

He then looked at her, and said, "I'm going to test my physical abilities now, so stay back." She nodded, and stood back as she watched him close his eyes again. He listened to his instincts, and swung a tail high up, before crashing it into the ground. He looked to see what he had done to the field, and smiled. His tail had made a trench appear, having blown away the dirt when it had landed. He then felt his instincts tell him to punch the ground. He reached a fist back, and swung it into the ground, causing a shockwave as the ground cracked and broke into pieces. The shockwave hit Jill, causing her to fly back a few feet, and then hit everyone else before dissipating, causing everyone except the King and Queen, who was holding onto her husband at the time, to fall.

Gavin stood up, and brushed the dirt off his hand as he looked at the damage he had made with his punch. The earth around him was cracked in a complete circle, with slabs of earth jutting out of the ground. He whistled upon seeing the sight, before he saw Jill sit up. He ran over to her, and helped her to her feet. "You ok?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied.

"Are you sure?" He said. "I'll stop if you aren't."

"Why would you do that?" She asked him with confusion. "Don't you want to test your form?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but a person is more important than a new form to me," He replied, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," She replied as he let go of her.

"Well, alright then Jill," He said as he looked at the sidelines, only to see everyone else back on their feet. "I'll go ahead and test my other abilities now." He walked away from her for a few feet before he stopped, and faced one end of the field.

He listened to his instincts, and placed his hands down on the ground in front of him as he sat down and looked toward the sky, opening his mouth. Suddenly, blue and red orbs appeared around him, and started coming together, forming a purple ball that grew in size until all the orbs had been absorbed. The ball was now the size of a large watermelon.

Gavin then launched the ball to the end of the field, it making a trench in the ground as it quickly traveled, arriving at the end of the field in 1.5 seconds. It then exploded in a bright ball of light, expanding quickly till it was 70 feet wide and 30 feet tall.

Everyone stared at it in surprise, feeling the shockwave pass over them as the light eventually dissipated, leaving a smoking crater. When the smoke disappeared, their jaws dropped. Everything in the blast radius had been vaporized, leaving a 70 feet wide, 30 feet deep hole in its place!

Jill turned from the hole to Gavin, amazement on her face. Gavin shook his head, and said, "I didn't know the Tailed Beast Bomb was that powerful." He added, "That's what that ability is called. The Tailed Beast Bomb."

She nodded, and walked up to him. She said, "You going to test anything else?" He shook his head as he started heading back to the others.

"No, but I do have another form I want to work with," He replied, causing her eyes to widen as she followed him to everybody else.

Once he arrived, their eyes all went to him, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about the damage," He said to the king and queen. "I just really wanted to use the Tailed Beast Ball, and I failed to remember until after I fired it that it causes a lot of damage."

They nodded, and the queen replied, "It's okay. We can get the grounds fixed up." Styx started muttering to himself about how long and expensive repairs would take to fix up the grounds.

Gavin sighed in relief. "Good. Now that that's taken care of, I want to show you all something else," He said as he concentrated, turning into his Lucario form.

Once the light had vanished when his transformation finished, they all stared at his jackal-like form with wonder. He chuckled seeing their shocked faces, and said, "I would like to show you what I can do with this form, and what better way than with a fight." He turned to Jill, and said, "I would like to fight you Jill."

This shocked everyone. Fight Jill!? Jill was the best fighter in the Royal Guard.

"Are you certain you wish to do that?" The Queen asked him, getting a nod in response. "Alright then, it is fine with me. What about you honey?" She turned to her husband, who nodded silently.

"Alright then, you may fight with Jill if she agrees," She replied.

Jill nodded. "I accept," She replied, causing Gavin to grin.

"Great!" He said, before turning and walking out to the middle of the field, Jill following him.

They stared after them before Styx said, "I think he'll lose. That form doesn't seem that strong."

Damian frowned, as did the triplets. "I don't think so!" Damian exclaimed. "I think he'll win!"

The triplets shouted/signed (held up a sign), "So do we!," remembering what had happened the previous day.

"We will just have to wait and see," Hilda said as they all turned to watch the fight.

Once they reached the middle of the field, they each took a stance, ready to fight.

"You have the first move, and we will fight till one of us is unable to," Gavin said to Jill. She nodded, and then struck!

She lunged at him, claw bared. Gavin felt his instincts screaming at him to cross his arms in front of him, and did so, calling out the name of the ability as it came to him, "Protect!" A large blue clear barrier appeared in front of him, deflecting her bared claws and causing her to bounce back, landing on her feet as she stared at the barrier with interest.

"A shield? Not a bad ability," Jill said as the shield disappeared. "But it looks like it doesn't last long." She grinned as she jumped at him again. Gavin rolled under her, dodging her attack, and ran a good distance before he looked behind him to see that she was running after him.

He grinned as he continued to run. "Extreme speed!" He cried as a blue aura outlined his body while he ran, leaving a blue trail behind as he sped up. He turned around and ran at her with breakneck speed, running right into her. She fell to the ground while he ran past her for several feet and then stopped, turning to look back at her while extreme speed ended. He saw her getting up from the ground, and look at him with a glare.

"Are you gonna get serious?" He teased, causing her to growl in anger. He blinked, and saw that she was only a few feet away from him, a purple aura around her as she ran at him with increased speed. He started running again, but she lunged at him, which he tried to dodge. She almost missed, one of her claws giving him a cut on the cheek.

'I shouldn't have said that to her,' He thought to himself as he thrust a palm out at her and yelled out, "Force palm!" A light green blast shot out of his palm, hitting her from the side. She flew back several feet from the blast, hitting the ground a few times before she stopped, laying on the ground. He then stopped moving and watched her closely, prepared to make a move should she try to attack him again.

She started to move again, and pushed herself off the ground, scuffed up and disheveled. She looked at him with frustration, and started running at him, claws bared again, purple aura reappearing as her right arm shifted into a scythe, making his eyes widen.

He ran at her and yelled out, "Close combat!" They met, and Gavin felt her claws scratch and her scythe cut him a few times as he started punching and kicking her at high speed, her body shaking from the pummels. With one final kick, she flew a few feet before falling to the ground.

He watched as she laid on the ground, motionless. 'Did I knock her out?' He thought to himself as he looked at her. She then started to move, causing him to smile slightly. 'No, she's still awake and kicking,' He thought to himself as he watched her slowly sit up, propping herself with her arms as she looked at him with a frown and pointed at him with a claw. 'And it seems she still wants to fight.'

Before she could get up and attack him, he held his paws close together to the side, charging up one more attack. His eyes glowed blue as a blue orb grew in his paws. He then thrust the orb at her, yelling out, "Aura sphere!" Jill's eyes widened when she saw the blue orb barreling towards her. She tried to dodge it, but the orb smashed into her before she could. It exploded, making her fly a few feet and hit the ground before stopping.

He saw that she was laying motionless on the ground, which slightly worried him as he walked over to her. He knelt down, and put a paw to her neck, checking her pulse. He sighed in relief upon feeling one, knowing that she was just unconscious. He then looked her over. Her fur was roughed up in several places, and dirt covered parts of her body. "You did a good job Jill," He said to her. "I'm glad I got to spar with you."

He then looked over at the sidelines, and saw that everyone was still watching them. He smiled, and then turned back to the unconscious Jill. He picked her up in his arms, holding her bridal style as he made his way to the sidelines. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself in Gavin's arms, causing her to blush. He saw she was awake, and smiled as they arrived at the sidelines.

"That was awesome Gavin!" Damian shouted with excitement when they arrived, staring at them. Styx gave him an appraising look.

"Indeed, that was very impressive," He said as he looked at the two of them. "I must say, I hadn't expected you to beat Jill."

Gavin smiled in response as he looked down at his chest and then at Jill. "It wasn't easy. She did put up a good fight," He replied, making Jill blush.

"I wasn't that good," She said, making him shake his head.

"Don't sell yourself short. You got some good hits on me as well," He replied, causing them all to look closely at him. Sure enough, there were several scratches on him, one on his cheek while the others were on his neck and chest, some of them bleeding slightly.

Vespa held up a sign that said, "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"I'm fine everyone. It just stings a little bit, but I can heal this up," He replied, causing them to look at him with interest. They all gasped as a hissing sound rang into the air, and steam appeared from the cuts as they closed, leaving no sign that they had ever been there. He then looked at Jill again, and asked her, "Can you stand?"

She blinked a few times, and then nodded. "I think so," She replied. He nodded, and set her on her feet. Jill stood still for a few seconds, before she took a step. Her legs buckled, sore from the attacks she had received earlier, and she started to fall. She braced herself for impact, closing her eyes as she held her arms up to cushion her fall.

But it never came.

Confused, she opened her eyes, and looked to see that Gavin had grabbed her arm, stopping her fall. He helped her back up, and put an arm around her, keeping her upright. She blushed at the closeness, and muttered, "Thank you."

He smiled, and replied with a "You're welcome," before it turned into a worried look. "You okay?" He asked her with concern. "You almost got acquainted with the ground there."

She shook her head. "I'm just worn out from the fight," She replied, causing him to sigh in relief. He had been afraid that he had broken her legs in the fight.

"Well, until you've regained some of your strength, I'll keep you on your feet," He said to her. She opened her mouth to respond, only for him to cut her off. "I insist. After all, I was the one who wore you out." She sighed, and nodded, closing her mouth when she realized that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

That now out of the way, Gavin turned his attention to the Devil and Queen, who were looking at him with interest. "What did you think of the battle your majesties?" He asked them.

" _ **Adequate,"**_ Satan replied, causing him to frown slightly.

"It was a good performance," the Queen added. "I am slightly disappointed with how Jill fought though."

Jill hung her head in shame upon hearing that. "I apologize, your highness," She replied.

Gavin groaned at this, causing them to look at him. "For the love of-! There's no need to be disappointed with Jill about her fighting," He said to the Queen, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him while Satan growled in displeasure.

" _ **How dare you!"**_ He yelled at him. The Queen held a paw up, silencing her husband as she stared at Gavin, as did Jill, who was staring at him in shock. Why was he defending her?

"And why should I not be?" She asked him. "She lost, and thus must do more training as punishment."

"Because she knew nothing at all about any of my attacks," He replied. "Down here in Hell, she has to deal with demons and other Hell beasts, so she has an idea of what to expect in a fight. But this form isn't demonic," He replied, gesturing to his form with his free paw. "Even though she didn't know anything at all, not even what this form is, she still got some hits on me," He continued, referring to the cuts that had been on his chest, neck, and face. "I think she fought very well. So don't be disappointed at her and punish her. She did as well as she could," He finished, looking at the queen with determination in his eyes.

Everyone else stared at him like he had grown a second head. What was he doing, trying to correct the Queen? Did he have a death wish?

The Queen stared intently at Gavin for several seconds, before she smiled slightly. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you mean what you say," She said, before she looked at Jill. "Jill, raise your head and look at me."

Jill obeyed her, looking at her with a straight face. "Yes, my Queen?" She asked her.

"Jill, you will not be punished for this defeat," She said to her.

Jill's eyes widened, and she quickly bowed in gratitude, saying, "Thank you your Highness!"

The Queen gestured to Gavin. "Do not thank me. Thank Gavin, for his boldness has impressed me," She replied, causing Jill to turn to him with a grateful smile.

"I am in your debt, Gavin Woodring," She said, causing him to shake his head and wave it off.

"I was just doing what I thought was right," He replied. "There's no need for you to feel indebted to me."

She shook her head. "I insist," She answered. He opened his mouth to respond, only for Damian to cut him off.

"Don't even try Gavin," She said, causing him to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Jill can be quite stubborn at times. Just accept it."

He sighed, before he looked back at Jill. "Alright," He said to her, causing her to smile.

"Thank you," She replied, causing him to smile slightly.

"Don't mention it," He said, before Damian spoke up again.

"Are you done with your tests Gavin?" She asked him, causing him to nod.

"Yeah, I think I better get on my way home Damian," He said to her, causing her and the triplets to look down sadly in disappointment.

"Awww! But we wanted to play with you!" Verin said, causing him to smile.

"I know Verin," He replied. "But Kyu and the teachers, not to mention some of the students are probably worried about me." He then turned to Tentadora and said, "Do you know where I could change into my clothes?"

Tenta opened her mouth to speak, only for the Queen to hold up a paw, silencing her as she addressed him. "There is a room you could use to change in the palace," She replied, catching his attention as he turned his head to her.

He smiled. "Thank you your highness," He replied as he bowed to her in respect, before he bowed to the Devil as well. "And thank you your majesty for allowing me to use the training fields."

" _ **You are a strange human,"**_ Satan said as he looked at him. _**"But at least you know to show respect."**_

Gavin couldn't help but grin as he got up from his bow. "I do what I can," He replied, before he turned to Jill. "Do you think you can stand now?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I think so," She replied. He slowly removed his arm from her, allowing her to stand on her own. She didn't fall this time thankfully, making him smile.

"Great! Looks like you got some more strength back," He stated happily, causing her to smile faintly.

"Yeah," She replied before she went over next to the rulers of Hell and stood to attention. Gavin smiled at this before he turned to Damian.

"May I have my necklace back?" He asked her. She nodded, and handed it to him.

He put it back on, and then turned back to the King and Queen. "I would like to change into my new clothes please," He asked them.

The Queen nodded her head, and gestured a paw to Tentadora, saying, "Tentadora will show you to the room and then escort you back here." Tentadora grabbed the bag of clothes next to her, and then took his hand before dragging him off to the palace.

Once they entered the palace, she let go of his hand. "So, what do you call this form?" She asked him as they walked.

He smiled. "I call it 'Lucario.' The triplets helped me name it," He replied, making her raise an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? I didn't know that," She said as they turned a corner. She then saw the room the Queen had been talking about, and added, "We have arrived."

Gavin looked to see what she was talking about, and saw a door to the side. "Is that the room where I can change?" He asked her, getting a nod in return.

"Yep!" She replied as she handed the bag of clothes to him. "Here's your clothes!"

"Thank you," He said with a smile as he took the bag. He then went into the room, leaving Tentadora waiting outside. When he entered the room, he saw that there were racks of clothes, several mirrors, and a changing room off to the side.

He went into the changing room, and locked the door behind him for privacy. He opened the bag, and took out the clothes and items that were in it. Gavin looked at the clothes Tentadora had gotten him with interest, before he put on the underwear and pants and changed back to human form. He then put on the rest of his clothes and checked his belongings, making sure that everything was there. When he checked his phone, he found a few new contacts had been entered into his phone. They were for Styx, Tentadora, Damian, the triplets, and Jill. He raised an eyebrow at that, and decided to ask Tenta about it when he went back outside.

He looked at himself, and then left the room, satisfied with how he looked. Tentadora, who had been leaning against the wall while she waited for him, got off the wall when she saw that he had exited the room.

She looked him over and whistled, saying seductively, "Hello handsome." He blushed, and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment, not used to such compliments. She laughed, before she finally stopped, and continued. "Let's go. Damian and the others are waiting."

He perked up at this, and nodded. "Lead the way," He replied. She nodded, and led him down the hallway. "Do you think Damian, Jill, and the triplets will like what I'm wearing?" He asked her as they turned the corner.

She smiled. "I think they will," She replied, causing him to smile. She thought to herself, 'He seems awfully worried about what they will think of him. I wonder….' "Gavin," She began, catching his attention. "What exactly is your relationship with the triplets and Damian?" She asked him.

He looked at her with surprise, before he answered. "We're friends," He replied.

"Good friends?" She asked. He put a hand to his chin in thought. Were they good friends? He hummed to himself for a few seconds before he responded.

"We are," He replied. "Why do you ask Tenta?"

"Just wondering," She said as she looked away from him. '"Good friends,"' She thought with a slight smile. 'That's what they all say at first.'

With that thought, they exited the palace and made their way to the field. Everyone looked up as they arrived, and Damian, Jill, and the triplets felt their faces heat up slightly when they saw Gavin, which Tentadora noticed with an inward grin, making a note to herself to talk to them about it.

He was wearing a shirt that nearly matched Styx's, except it was larger and had no skull on the collar. He was also wearing black pants with red lines along the sides, and black and red striped socks along with his shoes and necklace.

'He's so handsome and se-Woah girl!' Damian thought, shaking her head before she looked back at Gavin. 'Don't think that about him. You love Kayla, not him!'

The triplets, however, happily thought, 'He's so hot!' They ran to him, and jumped into his arms, causing everyone, minus the king and queen, to stare at them with surprise.

Gavin chuckled as he held them in his arms with slight difficulty. "You couldn't wait, could you," He asked them with a warm smile as he looked at them.

They shook their heads, and Vetis said, "No." Vespa held up a sign that said, "We like being around you."

Gavin's smile grew. "I'm glad you like being around me," He said, before a thought occurred to him. "Oh yeah! Tenta," He said as he held the sprites, turning to her with a curious expression. "Why does my phone have more contacts in it?"

The Queen raised an eyebrow at that as she looked at Tentadora. "Care to explain Tentadora?" She asked, causing her to gulp as the Queen and King looked at her.

"W-well your highness," She began. "I saw how much the triplets and Damian enjoy having him around, so I thought that it would be a good idea to give him their numbers so they could contact him. I also put my number and Styx's number in so we could coordinate visits with him, with your permission of course," She finished, Styx grumbling about her.

Satan growled in displeasure, and opened his mouth to yell at her, only to be stopped when his wife held up a paw as she stared at Tentadora.

"Tentadora, while I am disappointed that you would do something like that without our permission," She began, causing Tenta's face to fall. "I think it is a good idea."

"Really?" She asked with a surprised look on her face.

" _ **Are you sure?"**_ Satan asked his wife with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded as she turned to him. "Lucifer, Damian clearly enjoys having Gavin around, as do the triplets," She said, causing them to look at her with hope. "I think it would be good for her and them to visit him and for him to visit her as well, wouldn't you agree?"

Satan looked from his wife to Damian, who was giving a pleading look at him. "Please daddy?" She asked him with puppy eyes. He stared at her before he sighed, and nodded.

" _ **Alright, he can visit. Sometimes,"**_ He said reluctantly. Damian smiled happily as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy!" She said as she hugged him, before she let go and ran over to Gavin.

"You hear that Gavin!?" She asked him excitedly.

He chuckled as he nodded. "I sure did. I can't wait to see you guys again," He said sincerely as he looked at them all. "Just don't contact me when it's nighttime, alright? Especially you three," He added, looking at the three in his arms.

They giggled, and nodded. "Alright," Verin replied.

Gavin smiled, and then set them down, saying, "Now that that's out of the way, I think it's time I head home. Kyu must be worried sick about me right now."

"Awww," the triplets said, upset he had to leave. Damian frowned as well before she sighed. At least she would see him at school when she went back.

"Well then, Tentadora will take you to the school," the Queen said, motioning to her with a paw.

"Thank you your majesties," He replied, bowing to each of them, before he stood back up. He then turned to the rest of them as Tentadora walked up next to him.

"Bye everyone!" He said with a wave of his hand as Tentadora wrapped her arms around him with a smile, causing him to slightly blush as he felt her breasts press into his side. "I look forward to seeing you all again."

"Bye Gavin!" The triplets and Damian replied with smiles as he and Tenta disappeared in a swirl of glittering pink smoke, Jill saying a silent goodbye with a small smile on her face. She looked forward to seeing him again.

* * *

 **On the surface…**

With a similar swirl of pink smoke, Tentadora and Gavin found themselves standing in a hallway near his office. "Thanks Tentadora," He said with a smile as she let go of him.

She smiled back. "You're welcome Gavin! See you again soon!" She replied as she started to teleport away again.

"Goodbye Tenta," He said, causing her to wave at him with a smile as she teleported away in another swirl of pink smoke.

He then sighed, and went to his office. When he arrived at his office, he stopped just shy of the door, and stared at it for several seconds before he sighed again. "Alright," He said as he reached out for the door knob. "Just go on in, and accept whatever happens."

He opened the door and went inside, finding a surprised Kyu, Diana, and Fabian staring at him.

The door shut behind him, leaving them all staring at each other in silence. "Um…," He began. "He-WHOA!" Kyu barreled into him, causing him to fall to the ground on his ass, his back against the door.

Next thing he knew, she had her face on his shoulder, crying into his neck. He felt the tears wet his shirt as she cried, and he slowly put his arms around her.

"I'm okay Kyu," He said as he comforted her, patting her on the back. He looked up at Diana and asked, "How long have I been gone?"

Diana stared at him with a worried look. "For several hours," She informed him. "Could you please tell us exactly what happened?"

He nodded. "Yeah, let me just get into my chair," He said, before he turned his attention back to Kyu, who was calming down. "Kyu, I need to get up." She shook her head, not wanting to get off him. "You can sit in my lap when I sit in my chair." She sighed, and got off him, allowing him to get up.

He walked over to his chair, and sat down. Kyu hopped onto his lap, causing him to wince slightly as she made herself comfortable on his lap. He sighed as he looked at Diana and Fabian. "What happened was…" He then began explaining to them what had happened at the marketplace. He told them how Damian had been irritated to the point of attack by a Fundamentalist Christian, but was then attacked by Safe Haven Authority officers who apparently hadn't known about the agreement with Damian.

Diana growled at this, saying that she would have to deal with them personally. Gavin shook his head. "You don't need to worry about them anymore," He said, getting curious looks from them all. He continued. "You'll see what I mean later on." He then told them how he tried to save her by using his shadow magic, showing them his shadow covered hands. Diana and Fabian looked at his shadow-covered hands with interest. He then dismissed the magic, and got back into his explanation, telling them how he was dragged into Damian's shadow.

They looked at him worriedly, and Fabian asked him, "Did it hurt you?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Not at all! Once I got pulled all the way inside, I found myself in a void," He replied. "But I soon found that I wasn't alone."

Kyu looked at him in confusion. "Who else was there?" Diana looked at him with interest along with Fabian, certain she knew what he was going to say next.

"Her shadow was there, and she wanted to talk to me," He said, causing Kyu's eyes to widen in shock.

"How is that possible?!" She asked in confusion. He smiled.

"I'll tell you what she, Damian's shadow, told me," He replied. He then told her all that Damian's shadow had told him about demon shadows and how they worked. He explained to them how he was trapped inside her shadow due to all the fighting around them, but he still got to see and hear what was going on.

"Was it awful being in there?" Kyu asked him with curiosity.

"No. It was actually a bit relaxing," He said, causing them to raise an eyebrow at him. "She made me sit in a recliner, and I watched what was going on, asking her a question about something every now and then." He left out the fact that she was snuggling on his chest, afraid of how Kyu might react.

"Anyways…" He continued on, telling them about what he saw from inside the shadow. When he reached the part where the Devil appeared, Kyu and Fabian shivered in fright, while Diana had a surprised yet worried look on her face. "That's why, Diana, you don't need to worry about punishing those officers," He told her. "They got the fright of their lives when Satan appeared."

Diana looked at him, and nodded, saying, "I would say so. Seeing the Lord of Darkness angry is something I think no one would ever want to see."

"Right," He replied, before he carried on with his explanation. When he reached the part about the throne room and the Royal family, he said, "I don't have permission to tell you all what exactly happened in the throne room while I was in the shadow, so I'll tell you this. Damian will be returning to the school once Satan and his wife make a peace deal with the peacekeepers, including you Diana."

She nodded, and smiled as she replied, "I am happy to hear that Damian will be returning."

He smiled in agreement, before he resumed his explanation. He left out the part where the shadow kissed him, he himself not knowing why she had done it, and told them that Satan had sensed that he was in the shadow, causing her to disappear from the void as he was then dragged out of it into the throne room. He told them what he did in the throne room, and how the rulers had laughed when Damian had asked him to turn into his Lucario form, which he told them was the name for the bipedal jackal form he had used. They all liked the name, making him smile.

He then told them that when he tried to turn into Lucario, he turned into a new form instead, causing their eyes to widen in shock and interest.

"Could you show us this new form?" Fabian asked him, causing him to shake his head.

"Not unless you want to see me in the nude when I change back, cause when I turned into that new form I completely destroyed my clothes. That's why I'm wearing these," He replied, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.

All three of them blushed at the thought of him being in the nude. "Continue please," Diana said quickly, causing him to smile upon seeing a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Alright, but I just want to let you know, my new form is demonic," He added, causing them to stare at him with wide eyes and arched brows.

"Demonic?" Diana asked.

He nodded. "Mhm." With that, he continued his explanation, telling them what Lucifer had said about his form, and how he had used the Royal Guard training fields to test out his new form. He then went on and told them how he beat the head of the Royal Guard in a fight as Lucario, but not without getting some scratches of his own. He told them how he then changed into the very clothes he was wearing, and got ready to leave. Finally, he revealed that he would be able to visit Damian in Hell sometimes, with her parent's permission, and had gotten her and her caretaker's numbers placed in his phone so they could coordinate visits.

"Also, Tentadora added the triplet's numbers in as well for some reason," He said as he finished his explanation.

They stared at him for several seconds after he finished, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Too much information at once?" He uneasily asked them.

Diana stared at him, blinking a few times before she responded. "A bit, Gavin," She said with a nod, causing him to sigh sadly. "But I think we got the gist of it," She continued, looking at Fabian and Kyu. Fabian nodded, while Kyu just continued staring at him.

He gained a small smile as he replied, "Good."

Diana continued. "Now that that business has been taken care of, we will leave you two be," She said with a smile.

As she and Fabian turned to leave, Gavin said to them, "I'll show you my new form sometime soon, alright?" This caused them to look back at him as they reached the door.

"That would be lovely Gavin," Fabian replied with a large smile.

"Indeed it would," Diana added with a small smile. "Good day Gavin." With that, she and Fabian left, shutting the door behind them.

Gavin and Kyu were silent for a few minutes, staring at each other.

"What's the new form?" Kyu asked him, causing him to smile.

"You'll find out eventually," He replied, making her pout.

"What is it?" She asked again, only to get the same response. "I really want to know," She said with a whining tone. She made puppy eyes at him, and asked again.

Gavin was _barely_ able to resist the eyes, and said, "Kyu, you'll find out eventually."

Kyu pouted again, making him laugh at how adorable she looked.

'I wonder though, how she will react to my new form since it is a fox?' He thought as his laughter subsided. 'And how will the others react?'

With that thought, he started to read some more rules, while answering any questions Kyu had, besides the ones related to his new form.

* * *

 _ **Back in Hell…**_

Satan and his wife were currently discussing the counting of souls and other Hell related things in the throne room with Styx, Jill standing guard as usual.

They had just finished discussing the situation with the Hell gangs when a servant came in, catching their attention. The servant went straight up to them, and said, "Your majesties! Major Styx! I have a progress report on the training fields!"

"Proceed," Styx ordered.

"The repairs to the training fields have been completed," The servant said, making Styx nod.

"Excellent!" He said with a smile.

"But if I may ask, what made the hole?" The servant asked them, causing him to stop smiling.

"A visitor wanted to use the training fields, and went a little overboard," He stated with a frown. The servant, who was pretty gullible, accepted this reason and nodded. "You are dismissed." The servant then left the room, leaving the four of them alone.

"Speaking of the training fields," The Queen began. "Lucifer dear, wouldn't you say that what the human did was…breath-taking?" The Queen asked her husband, turning to him.

" _ **He certainly was…interesting for a human,"**_ Satan stated in agreement with his wife.

"Your majesties," Styx began, catching their attention again. "That human reminded me of something I'd read in the records before, so I went to the records and, after a little digging, found this scroll." He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a large red scroll as he continued. "Upon reading it, I knew that your majesties needed to read it as well, since it deals with the human and Damian," He said as he held out the scroll towards them.

Their eyebrows rose in interest at that. What did the scroll say about the human and Damian?

Satan reached out with his tail, and took the scroll from Styx, bringing it up to his wife for her to look at. She took it from her husband with a "Thank you Lucifer," and opened it in her paws.

Upon reading the scroll, she raised an eyebrow in surprise.

" _He who comes from the world above,_

 _Whose hands can create ice._

 _He who can change into several forms._

 _One a fox with tails of nine._

 _He whose abilities recently appeared,_

 _Though they were in him since birth._

 _He who can manipulate shadow,_

 _The one who was never claimed._

 _The one whose greatest strength comes from within;_

 _He is Damian's destined one."_

"That is certainly interesting," She said with slight shock as she handed the scroll over to Lucifer, causing Jill to hold back from rolling her eyes.

'That's an understatement,' She thought as she continued to listen while standing guard.

As Satan looked at the prophecy on the scroll with wide eyes, he muttered, _**"The human?!"**_

* * *

 **Well, this was certainly an eventful chapter! And long! Longest chapter so far!**

 **It was hard writing some parts. Gavin getting into Damian's shadow, Gavin's interaction with the Hell royal family, His explanation to Diana and the rest, the bit with Satan at the end. The prophecy was really hard to write. If some parts weren't that good, I'm sorry. It was difficult, especially since there is limited information about Damian's parent's personalities. But I do it all for you guys.**

 **In the comic, Styx originally complains when they leave the club that it wasn't a gentlemen's club. Since I genderbent Damian, I had to change the club. So I made it a women's club.**

 **For those of your who think he turned into a Pokémon, you'd be wrong. He turned into the nine-tailed fox from Naruto. And for those who are like, "PuzzleMaster1998, the nine-tailed fox is HUGE!", let me explain. He is able to control his size at will, so when he concentrated on turning into Lucario, he was imagining himself as a human-sized Lucario. But since he changed into the nine-tailed fox instead, he was a little bit bigger than a normal human. He has the abilities of the fox, but he also has the ability to control and change his size.**

 **Let me list off the forms he has discovered so far:**

 **Lucario**

 **Nine-tailed Fox**

 **He will discover the rest of the forms eventually. Out of the remaining 5 forms he has yet to discover, 4 are Pokemon. The last one is not. It is also from Naruto.**

 **Now I know some readers might be wondering who all is in the harem. Here's who I have so far: Kyu, Fabian, Diana, Jade, Damian, The triplets, Jill. Those are definite. Possibilities: Jay-Jay, Vanexa, Crymini, dinosaur, dog-demon, wolf-demon, another cat, another werewolf. Tell me who or what else you want added to harem. Please.**

 **Next time, the focus will be on Jade. Specifically her past.**

 **The story will continue in: Jade's Past: Revelations Abound!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


	8. Jade's Past

**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **To crazyman90, thank you for the suggestions! Unfortunately, they will not be part of the harem. Sorry!**

 **Not much to say about this chapter. It is focused on Jade and her past.**

 **WARNING: It might get a bit depressing.**

 **Also, PLEASE tell me who else you want in the harem! I need to know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zoophobia. VIVZIEPOP does!**

 **Now, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Jade's Past: Revelations Abound!**

* * *

 _ **Three days later…**_

Gavin hummed to himself as he walked down a hallway in the school. Kyu was helping Jackie out with her class while Gavin was heading to his office to have his first counseling session with a student.

He entered his office, and shut the door behind him as he made his way over to his desk. He sat down, and then sighed, thinking, 'Okay Gavin. You can do this.'

' _ **Knock knock!**_ '

"Come in!" Gavin called out upon hearing the knocks at the door. The door opened, and Jade walked inside, looking a bit nervous.

"Good morning Jade!" He called out to her with a smile.

"Good morning Mr. Woodring," She replied nervously. "I'm uh, here for my session."

"Oh yes!" He said standing up, and gesturing to the bean-bag chairs he had bought. "Please take a seat and we can get started! Hope you don't mind bean-bags."

"Naw, they are actually really nice," She replied as she sat down in a purple one.

"Good!" He said with a smile. "So! You are my first official counseling session here at Z.P.A.! Is there anything bothering you at all that you would like to talk about?"

"Anything!" He emphasized.

"Um…well," Jade began, looking uneasy. "I think for things I tell you to make sense…I have to kinda fill you in a bit about…myself…and my um…'condition'…or well…my curse."

"You see…," She continued. "My parents were extremely close…according to my mother…and when she got pregnant with me, they were very excited…but…Before I was born, my father was killed in a very freak accident. My mother was devastated by it. In desperation she turned to her sister, my aunt Narissa, who…well is married to the Devil…as creepy as that sounds. She begged him to make a deal. But as a gift to his wife, he granted my mother her wish. To giver her unborn child the gift of eternal life…But the Devil's magic works in very odd ways…so his gift was really a curse. When I was born, he cursed me with immortality…along with a supernatural affinity for bad luck…and heh…thing is…I still feel pain."

"So um…yeah," She said, looking down sadly. "Not being able to die on top of the crazy…often violent…things that happen to me with the pain…it um…yeah. Not fun."

She then looked up at Gavin, who was giving her a strange look. "You okay Mr. Woodring? I'm sorry if my story is a little strange."

He shook his head. 'It's not **that** strange,' He thought to himself. 'Especially since my regeneration sounds exactly like her situation, minus the bad luck part. Might have to ask K about it next time I see her.' "It's not that," He told her. "It's just that-" He paused, and sighed, before he continued. "I am very sorry for your situation Jade. It sounds…simply dreadful. What else would you like to share about your hardships? I can tell there is a lot you have to tell."

"I really hope you don't mind me talking a lot about myself…I just think it's a good idea to fill things in," She replied, nervously tapping her fingers together.

"No Jade, it's fine. It helps to know these things!" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just…been a while since I explained this stuff. I don't often tell people about the curse anymore."

"Why's that?" He asked her, thinking he might know why.

"Well because," She began. "It just gets hard explaining it over and over to people…why so much crazy stuff happens to me, around me…and the moment I mention that it is an actual 'curse' people immediately get scared to be around me. I can't really blame them, they don't want to get hurt…But…sometimes I really don't like it. I don't like people avoiding me out of fear…and I don't like people thinking I'm making it up for attention!" She continued, covering her face with her paws for several seconds, before she removed them and looked at him. "It just gets a little stressful sometimes. Plus some people think I'm pretty…-well…weird cause the whole curse thing and my luck has made me pretty superstitious. It really doesn't help how people see me with all my behaviors and um- customs…Heh. Most people here kinda avoid me for the most part, just seeing what kinda stuff happens and finding me too."

He took that in for a few seconds, before he gained a curious look on his face. "Do you have any real or close friends, Jade?" He asked her, causing her to smile.

"Oh yes! I have a few," She replied, before looking to the side. "And honestly, I don't know what I'd do without my best friend Zill."

"I remember him! In Jackie's class right? Do you know what creature he is?" He asked her, causing her to shrug.

"I have no idea! I'm not sure he knows either. In fact, he always seems confused about it," She replied with a small laugh.

Gavin nodded in understanding, before he asked his next question. "So how long have you known Zill?" He asked her.

"Since I found him! About 13 years now," She replied, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by 'found him'?" He asked her.

"Oh heh- yeah sorry. Let me explain!" She said as she made herself more comfortable in the bean-bag. "I was born in Safe Haven's Animal District. It's a kind, more natural environment, so my upbringing was more 'traditional'…I guess. My mom never really explained my curse to me when I was younger. I just thought the world was against me, and that she didn't even care…so I ran away form home a lot back then. I just felt I had to escape somehow. It was never much help, but I seemed to kinda enjoy the time away from her. I remember the last time I ran away, I was like 5 and during a really foggy, rainy night I took shelter in a tree. I heard some growling in the forest. It was really scary at the time, cause most animals in the district respect private boundaries…plus I was young too…heh."

She continued. "I heard this creature emerge from the bushes. He approached the entrance to where I was hiding. I had neeeever seen anything like him before, and I was extremely scared. He was really just curious of me I think, but he behaved much more…well, bestial then what I was used to. He was like… -well, an 'animal,' which was new for me. Most animals in the district can still speak universally! Specially upon first meeting. Zill was extremely wary of me and I was just terrified! But really he was just extremely curious of me. Unlike me, Zill was just unafraid, and bold! Also surprisingly unfazed by my curse. In fact for the first time, I had met someone who, not only was unfazed by it, but he actually…intervened! So really, Zill meant a lot to me, almost right off the bat. We actually kinda lived together in the forest for like a full month, getting to know each other as friends. He didn't talk to me at first, but when he started to talk he only spoke Spanish! Which was like jibberish to me…heh. So the language barrier was still there, but we still understood each other somehow. After a while I decided to actually bring Zill home with me! My mom was beyond happy I was back, but she actually didn't take very warmly to Zill."

"How did Zill get his name?" Gavin asked with curiosity.

""Oh! Well he spelled his name for me while we were in the forest," She replied.

"It's interesting he was so intelligent despite living in the forest!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Well I mean, lots of intelligent animals live in the wild! But I understand what you mean. Zill did come off as pretty primitive at first," Jade replied.

"So, did you two live together?" He asked her, resting his chin on one hand.

"Actually, we did!" Jade answered happily. "For a little while, before we officially started school! Zill was with us through the move to the City District! During those first years we taught him how to speak English! By the time we did first start school, he was already decently bi-lingual! A lot of kids would call Zill names and stuff cause of how he looked. He never let it get to him though. But when **I** was picked on…" She trailed off. "Zill didn't take kindly to that, heh. Neither of us have ever really found out how exactly his 'powers' seem to work, but he had a lot less control back then. Zill has always had issues with people who bully or attack. Zill met his girlfriend Kayla on the first day of grade school."

"That's sweet," He replied. "So they started dating then?" He had forgotten for a moment that they had only been dating for three years.

"OH! No…heh," Jade said. "Zill didn't get with Kay for a while. Through most of school he was…well…? Um…'loose' with girls. He always had genuine feelings for Kayla, but he never had the guts to go for her. He just didn't think she'd be interested. Which I guess, was understandable. He didn't have the **best** rep with the ladies growing up. He was a party animal…heh…sorry. But! He used to **Love** to sing! And he had a knack for it! So I suggested he try out for the school musical once he entered Z.P.A.! He scored the lead alongside Kayla in the show! And that was when they really got to know each other! Once they really got together, Zill really slowed down on his party lifestyle. It was interesting how much of a change there was. But! I was really happy that he had found such a stable relationship. Plus Kayla is a wonderful girl honestly! But once he started dating…like I said…our relationship kinda…I dunno…changed?"

"'Your relationship changed?' How so? Was he just less close as a friend?" Gavin asked.

She gave an uneasy look. "Well! Heh…I mean, maybe I said that the wrong way. It was just…It's hard to explain! He just suddenly had so many friends and attention once he changed with Kayla. I guess I just missed a little of the constant we had before he had such a serious relationship. I'm just a little…worried that the way things might progress…that maybe he…eventually wont need me as…his friend. I'm sorry. It's a dumb worry," She said, looking away.

"No Jade, when a friend starts to change, or befriends other people, it's normal to feel worried about where you stand. But I'm sure if you two are as close as you say you will never grow apart!" Gavin stated, causing Jade to look back at him, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Ya know, we've talked a lot about Zill. Why don't you tell me more about yourself! DO you have any other friends?"

Jade sighed before she responded. "I think that's why I have this insecurity. Like I said before I only have a few friends because people are scared to be around me," She said, as memories of previous accidents flashed into her mind. "I have one other really close friend…but I rarely see her."

"What about your family?" He asked her.

"My family?" She replied, looking up at the ceiling. "It's complicated. I think deep down I love my family…but…they do just remind me directly of my curse. My mom used to take me to visit my aunt n' uncle a lot."

"Your uncle…the Devil?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yeah…," She said with a sigh. "I felt very alone when I went there. That side of my family just has nothing in common with me. Plus when Damian came along she just became a constant pain…sorry if that's mean to say."

As he listened to her tell her story, he made a mental note to talk to Damian about how she treated her cousin next time he saw her.

"My family makes me look out for her a lot, so I tend to get frustrated with her often," She continued. "Anyways…Even though it was pretty…stupid. I decided one day just to sneak out of the palace…just to clear my head. Hell outside of the protection of the palace gates is pretty dangerous. But I had kinda stopped worrying about my own physical well being. So my carelessness caught up with me. And a demon attacked me. Yeah, I guess it was pretty freaky. Dangerous situations tend to shock me more than actually scare me. But then Jill showed up."

Gavin perked up when she mentioned Jill. Looks like he would be finding out how Jill knew Jade now! "Jill?" He asked her.

"Yeah! I figured I was on the subject of my only close friends," She replied with a smile. "Jill is definitely one of the most important people in my life…heh. She saved me. Besides Zill, she was the only one who ever protected me. Jill and I started spending time with each other after that. She was a stray demon who spent a lot of time fending for herself against other demons." She stopped, and grew an apologetic look. "Sorry if it seems I'm jumping around too much…I get carried away."

"It's fine Jade," He said, motioning for her to continue.

"Anyways, I loved spending time with Jill. She was so rough with everyone, but with me she was so soft. I snuck out to hang with her during every Hell visit, and as we got older…" She trailed off and sighed. "I guess nothing really stays the same. I encouraged her to test to be a member of the Royal Guard. She passed the test with flying colors and was accepted to live in the palace…I was so proud of her! She ended up becoming head of the Royal Guard. I was so happy because we would be able to see each other much more often. But then she met this guy she worked with…and kinda…ended up spending more time with him than me. Which hurt a bit. I had always hoped we would stay close," She said before she sighed again. "I don't want it to seem like I'm complaining about the fact they are happy. I hope that's not what this sounds like."

"Jade. It's fine. I can tell you are a very emotional person, and it's normal to get lonely in your situation, but I really think you will be able to find someone for you in time," He told her with a warm smile. "And talking about these feelings are the point of counseling. So no need to apologize. You seem to talk very highly of others. What about yourself? Besides the curse n' all the negatives. Tell me about Jade."

"Me?" She replied, pointing at herself in confusion.

"Yes! Your interests? Hobbies? Goals? Anything!" He told her.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before she turned to the side, tapping a finger against her chin in thought. "Well let's see…I play the drums! I also um…work part time at the Safe Haven Observatory. I really love space. Just everything about the universe and its infinite vastness fascinates me! It's inspiring…I love studying astronomy and science."

"OH!" He said, looking at her with interest.

"I also love to cook! That's my favorite hobby! Next year is my final year at the academy. So I need to decide what my final major will be. I'm still able to take plenty classes for both though!" She exclaimed.

"Well! Working at the observatory and being able to exercise your culinary skills gives you a good way to sample your career options," He said, making her smile. "I'm sure you will make the right choice and have a successful career Jade!"

"Thank you Mr. Woodring," She replied with a blush. "Thank you for listening! You're more attentive than the last counselor."

"Well, it is what I'm here for!" He told her with a smile.

"So, how are you adjusting to Z.P.A.?" Jade asked him. "And how's the magic going?"

He shrugged. "I'm adjusting fine with everything. As for the magic, it's improving. I can also change forms," He told her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Really? What are they?" She asked with curiosity. He merely smiled.

"You will see sometime soon," He told her causing her to pout. "Sorry."

She sighed, and shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's your decision," She replied.

He smiled and nodded. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about in this session?" He asked her.

"I think that's enough for this time. I don't want to overwhelm you," Jade said as she made her way to the door. "Thanks again Mr. Woodring. Welcome to Safe Haven!"

"Take care Jade," He replied with a wave. 'I'll tell her about Jill some other time,' He thought.

* * *

Jade closed the door behind her and started making her way down the hall. Suddenly, she was kicked into the lockers, bruising her sides. As she rubbed her head, a familiar gruff voice spoke. "Watch where yer' goin' WIMP! Heh heh." She looked up to see an orange dog looking down at her, wearing a red studded collar. "You gonna cry or what?"

"No…?" She replied, leaning against the lockers.

"Ya you R'!" The dog, named Rusty, said as he leaned over her and glared at her. "Pussy!" He then left, laughing as he went down the hall.

She watched him leave, before she looked down with a sad expression. She got up, and went to her locker, grabbing her books and backpack before she left the school. She walked along a winding path that lead to the observatory.

When she entered the building, she waved at a human who was working at a computer. "Hey Dan!" She called out in greeting, causing the man to turn around in response.

"Jade!" Dan exclaimed with excitement. "You're early. It's barely dark out!"

"Yeah, I felt like coming in before my shift to relax a bit," She said as she placed her backpack in a corner. "Can I go up?"

"Of course! Nobody is up there right now," Dan responded as he turned back to the computer.

Jade walked over to another door, and pushed a button, causing it to slide open. "Thanks Dan!" She said with a wave before she went through the door, it sliding shut behind her. She put on her uniform, which was deep blue with white shoulder pads, cuffs, and collar. She climbed the stairs to the balcony of the observatory, and walked out onto the balcony with a sigh. She leaned on the railing, and looked over the lights of Safe Haven.

"It's never lonely at night," She said with a smile as she watched the Fish of Peace and the stars.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he finished writing down the observations and notes about his session with Jade, before he placed it into a folder marked "Jade Wells." He then walked over to his filing cabinet, and pulled out a drawer marked "Sessions." He placed the file in the "W" section, and then closed the drawer before locking it up.

He smiled before he picked up his bag and left the office, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him.

He then texted Kyu. _"Just finished. You?"_

A few seconds went by before she replied. _"Jackie's class just finished as well. Where do you want to meet up?"_

He hummed in thought for a few seconds before he texted back. _"How about the teacher's lounge near Diana's office? That way, we can be out of sight from the students when I show you and some others my new form."_

" _That sounds great! See you there!"_ She replied, causing him to smile before he backed out of their conversation.

He then scrolled through the list of contacts the school had added to his phone, and selected Carrie. He texted her, letting her know that he wanted to show her and some others his new form at the teacher's lounge by Diana's office. She soon texted back, saying she'd be happy to come.

Finally, he texted Fabian, letting her know he wanted to show his new form to her and the others at the teacher's lounge near Diana's office. She immediately texted back, saying she would be there immediately. He smiled, and then pocketed his phone before saying, "And now, to Diana's office."

With that, he walked down the hallway, humming a little tune as he went. Eventually he arrived at Diana's office door. He pushed the doors open, and walked inside.

"Diana?" He called out as he entered her office.

"Ah," Diana said as she looked up from her desk, setting down her pen while her tail curled around the side of the desk. "Mr. Woodring! Did your first session go well?"

He nodded as he replied, "Actually, it really did!"

"Wonderful!" She said with a warm smile as she looked back down at her desk and resumed writing. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

He nodded. "Yes there is," He answered. "Diana?" He said, causing her to look up from her desk again.

"Yes Gavin?" She asked him, putting her full attention on him once again. "What is it?"

"Would you like to see my new form?" He continued, causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"Now?" She said, tilting her head slightly to the side.

He nodded. "If that's fine with you," He replied with a smile.

She stared at him for several seconds, before she smiled. "It's perfectly acceptable," She said as she got onto all fours and came out from behind the desk.

"Excellent!" He said with a grin. "Follow me!" He continued as he turned and started to leave. "You're not the only one I'm showing my new form to."

She nodded as they left her office and went to the right. A few minutes later, they arrived at a door with a sign that read "Teacher's Lounge" next to it.

He opened the door and let Diana go in first, before he followed her, shutting it behind him.

He saw that the others had arrived, and had made themselves comfortable. Carrie was sitting in one of the comfy chairs, tapping her fingers on the arms. Fabian and Kyu were sitting on one of the large couches and talking with each other.

"Thank you all for coming!" He said as he set down his bag, catching their attention while Diana sat down on the floor by the others, wrapping her tail around herself. He looked at them all to make sure they were watching him before he continued. "Now, let me show you my new form." He then took his shoes off, before he concentrated, closing his eyes, and started changing form, the orange aura causing them to cover their eyes. His clothes fell to the ground in tatters, while the necklace remained on him.

Once the transformation had finished and the aura had disappeared, they uncovered their eyes and looked at him.

"So," He began as he opened his eyes, his voice deeper than before. "What do you think?"

He saw their expressions, and had to put a hand over his mouth to suppress the laughter that was bubbling in his chest and threatened to escape.

Their expressions and reactions were priceless!

Carrie had gotten up and was staring at him with an intrigued expression her hand to her chin, no doubt analyzing him.

Diana's eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open a bit, while her ears were slightly back.

Fabian and Kyu had the most intriguing reactions of all! Their fur had puffed out, their tails were wagging violently, and they were panting as they stared at him with wide eyes, a little bit of drool coming from their mouths.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, and let out a loud laugh, before it died down to a chuckle. "I see you two like it," He said with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. "So, what do you think?" He repeated, causing them and Diana to shake their heads and blink a few times before they looked back at him.

"It's interesting," Carrie said as she walked around him, examining him closely. "You've become a demon kitsune."

His grin widened. "Indeed," He said with a nod. "A powerful one, too." He then looked to Diana. "What do you think Diana?"

Diana blinked a few times, and then spoke. "It's definitely…interesting," She said. "What can it do?"

Gavin grinned. "Let me show you," He said as he then concentrated, and made himself grow a few more feet, stopping just before the ceiling. He heard gasps and whines, and looked down at them.

"You got taller!" Kyu said, making him chuckle and nod.

"Yes, I can make myself grow taller," He said as he then concentrated and made himself shrink down several feet till he was to Carrie's knees. "And shrink," He continued as he looked at them. He then concentrated one more time, and grew back to his default height of 7 and a half feet.

"That is one ability this form has," He said as he looked at them.

Carrie hummed in thought. "Interesting," She said as she examined him again. "What else can ya do?"

"Well, I can make a ball of energy called the Tailed Beast Bomb," He replied. "It's an _extremely_ powerful attack that starts out with a small purple ball of energy. It is fired at the target and then explodes, expanding several times its normal size. Also, my physical strength is much stronger than before. One of my tails can create a trench appear in the ground when slammed."

Their eyes widened when they heard that. This form was extremely powerful!

"Gavin, I hope you will be careful when in this form," Diana stated, causing him to nod.

"I will Diana," He replied. "So, Kyu, Fabian, what do you think of this form?" He asked them, pretty sure he knew what they were going to say.

"Oh Gavin!" Kyu exclaimed with a excited look on her face. "I think it's great! It's so cool, and powerful!" 'Keep it together girl,' She thought. 'Don't jump him. He doesn't know how you feel about him. But he will soon. And his form is _sexy!_ '

"Indeed. I agree with Kyu," Fabian said with a smile. "This form is… _exquisite_." 'He makes a very handsome kitsune. I want to confess so bad right now! But Carrie and the others are here, not to mention Kyu. And I don't know how he feels about me,' She thought as she looked at him.

"Thank you," He replied. Yep. He was right about what they were going to say. "And thank you all for coming," He continued as he picked up his tattered clothes and his shoes with one hand and his bag with the other.

They all told him in their various ways that they were glad that they came to see it. He then bid them good day, and left with Kyu in tow. They stopped by a restroom, and he went in to change back into human form, having brought an extra pair of clothes with him in his bag.

Once he had changed back and was dressed, they left the school and went home. Gavin told Kyu some more about his form over dinner, and then went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, that was an interesting chapter!**

 **Their reactions to his fox (Kitsune) form were fun to write and hilarious to read!**

 **Alright! Well the results have come in! Mega evolution will be in this story!**

 **(Applause!)**

 **It won't be in the story for at least another chapter, but it will appear soon.**

 **Here's who I have so far for the harem: Kyu, Fabian, Diana, Jade, Damian, The triplets, Jill. Those are definite. Possibilities: Jay-Jay, Vanexa, Crymini, dinosaur, dog-demon, wolf-demon, another cat, another werewolf. Tell me who or what else you want added to harem. Please.**

 **Next time, the story will focus on Gavin's interaction with the Hell Royal Family and a familiar hotel.**

 **The story will continue in: Hazbin Hotel: The Happy Hotel!**

 **The next chapter won't be coming out for a while. Busy with other stories, and with school and family.**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
